Cursed
by Angelus-alvus
Summary: AU. When the Vikings first came to the island of Berk, they killed almost all dragons that lived there, however, one of them made sure to leave a parting gift to the viking leader.
1. Prologue

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

* * *

Two hundred years ago, when the Vikings first came to Berk, the island was full of creatures known as dragons. There were many species of it and most were deadly living machines.

The vikings had a rough time fighting off the 'monsters'. Fortunately, for the humans, their leader, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I, was not only strong but was also a master in strategies. He was very tall, strong and had a short red hair with no beard or mustache.

The viking leader slaughtered several dragons with his axe. He was very skillful in close combats against the dragons. After two months of combat he and his men had killed most of dragons in that island.

Hiccup had a suspicion that the island of Berk, which was named by him after him and his men conquered about half of it, was a nest for the dragons. Because the beasts defended their position with all their might. Usually the dragons aren't that possessive with their territory if they saw that they were under disadvantage. But these dragons fought until their last breath to not let the humans proceed with their invasion.

One day, after several fights which had several casualties on both sides, no more dragons could be seem anymore. The vikings wanted to celebrate their victory, because they annihilated every single one of the scaled beasts, but Hiccup wasn't so convinced until he explored every single hole of the island and so he did even though his companions thought he was just wasting his time.

After many days of search, Hiccup, all by himself, found a cave in the middle of the forest. He decided to check it out holding with his right hand his axe and with his left one, a torch. For his surprise he saw several eggs in a chamber, at the end of the cave.

The chamber was enormous and the sunlight didn't reach it. The only light he had was the one that came from his torch. The man growled and was about to set all the eggs on fire when he heard: "Do not dare human!" The sound was more like a hiss, but he could understand the words.

He looked around and couldn't see anyone. Then his eyes went wide and he looked up, but it was too late. A black dragon with green eyes fell on him and immobilized the man's arms. Both axe and torch were knocked from his hands.

"You invaded our land, killed several of old and very young dragons and even dared to display them as some kind of twisted trophies for your own amusement. I cried when I saw my own inexperienced children being slaughtered just for trying to defend our home. I have no idea why your kind finds it amusing. If my mate was still alive you all would have perished." The dragon said staring at the man.

Hiccup looked baffled. He was in the front of a talking dragon. And it was one that could speak his language. The dragon sounded like it was a female one. The viking leader wondered if there were more like her.

However, he was soon brought back to reality at her next words: "I shall end your life right now, human. Your kin will soon be joining you!"

The dragon got ready to unleash a fire breath at Hiccup's face. But, fortunately, for the man, the dragon was so focused in frying his face that she didn't mind holding his legs.

He kicked her on the gut with all his strength, making her accidently swallow the fire she had on the mouth. The burning pain made her loosen her grip on the man's arms and with another strong kick, he managed to free himself from her.

She roared and tried to rip the viking apart with her claws, but she only managed to make a superficial scratch on his chest, on his heart area. The man ignored the superficial wound and quickly rolled on the floor to grab his axe.

The dragon launched a fireball against him, but he jumped to avoid it, but she accidentally set her own eggs on fire. "NO!" she yelled seeing her horrible mistake with horror in her eyes.

The man saw his chance and carved his axe deep into her chest making her howl in pain. The impact was so strong the it managed to hit her heart. She was sent flying a few feet and fell on the floor gasping for air desperately as she glared daggers at the viking.

"This land is ours!" Said the man with a grin, proud of defeating that unknown specie of dragon.

"This is…a land where the old dragons come to give their final moments and teach the next generation…At least…I find some comfort knowing that your offspring will become what you…hate the most…" then the female dragon's chest stopped moving, however her eyes were still firm staring with hate towards the injured man.

Hiccup looked with disgust at the creature. He paid no attention to her final words. He thought they were just to scare him. He wanted to bail from that place before he was burned alive, but he had an idea that made him smirk. He carefully placed the torch back on the floor before he went near some eggs.

The eggs were connected to each other due some kind of sticky substance. He detached a dozen with his axe to cut the substance with mighty swings. After that he placed his axe in a strap on his back. The held the eggs, which were attached to each other and were surprisingly light, because of the adhesive substance. He ignored his torch and after that he left the cave back to the village the vikings had established carrying the eggs with his arms.

'_These eggs are going to be perfect for my plans. If we can manage to train those savage beasts, we can use them to train the next generations about how to fight against dragons. It's safer this way. It's a pain to capture adults._' He thought as he walked back.

Hiccup couldn't also help, but to wonder how could a dragon be able to speak human language. '_Maybe it was one of a kind. It's no use dwell into that now. That thing is dead anyway._' He thought as he focused on more important matters, such as his incoming wedding.

Two hundred years after that incident, a man named Stoic held his new-born son. For some reason his kid was born looking very fragile and had a claw-shaped birthmark right above his heart.

His wife, Valhallarama, died right after she gave birth to her son. Stoic the Vast was saddened in a day that he always thought it would be joyful. He finally had a child he always desired, but he didn't know if he was going to be able to raise his son without his wife.

Stoic gave his son another look on his son and decided to name him Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. The current viking leader whished that his son would become a great person like his ancestor was.

End of chapter 1

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	2. Unknown Link

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

4)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

5)Thanks marstoearth, Takira S., Loti-miko, Darkdagers, Alana-kittychan and MuzaiandYuuzai for your reviews. They made me really happy. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

Seven years passed by after Stoic's son, Hiccup, was born. The kid grew up to be quite skinny and for some reason really shy. He was nothing like the other boys of his age.

While they liked to swing wooden-made weapons, slay imaginary dragons watch the teens train with real dragons in the arena to learn some moves and so on. Hiccup, though, was more interested in reading and create knew things.

He also started to want to learn how to cook and even his father had to admit that his boy had some talent in this area, but this didn't mean he approved his boy's choices of 'fun things'.

The parent saw that as a humiliation for a boy to do a housewife work. He tried several times to make his son play with the other kids. Stoic knew the parents of some kids and tried to introduce Hiccup to new people.

The seven-year old boy didn't need to know more people. He already knew the kids his father tried make him befriend with. They all made fun of him and only were nice with him when Stoic was looking. The worse of them was Snotface Snotlout. He was the self proclaimed leader of that little group of kids. The other members were the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Astrid.

Hiccup had to admit he found Astrid cute and wanted to talk more with her. But just like Snotlout, she wasn't in talking with such a weakling. She even pushed him one time, which made him lose his balance and fall on the ground. All the other kids started to laugh at him. He went back home and cried. He was glad that his father wasn't there at the time. If he were, he would tell him his whole speech of 'boys don't cry' again.

Hiccup also didn't like going to the arena. He avoided that place at all costs. He had seen a few dragons that tried to flee before and even being at a safe distance, they seemed very scary for the kid and he decided to avoid them at all costs. However, his father had other plans.

Stoic was aware that his son was afraid of dragons, but he wanted to show Hiccup that there was nothing to fear. He wanted to teach his son that the humans could fight against those creatures by themselves.

The man took the boy to one of the trainings in the arena. The father watched the scene from above and his son was right next to him. Seeing his son tremble as he saw the green five feet tall dragon with spikes on its head and tail known as Deadly Nadder Stoic said: "Don't worry about them, my son. It's not the first time they battle with that kind of dragon. They'll succeed in defeating that vile beast."

Stoic's best friend Gobber the Belch had to stay home to recover from the left leg surgery he was forced to have. A dragon had almost completely destroyed it and it had to be removed. This only fueled Stoic's anger towards dragons even more and that's why he wanted to make his son stronger. After all, Gobber was very good fighter and he still got hurt that bad. The Viking leader didn't even want to imagine what would happen to his son if he didn't get stronger.

But the boy felt little security in that metal cage above the arena to prevent the dragon to come out. He decided to please his father and watch the battle. After all, all other kids were there and they seemed quite excited in watching it. He knew that he was the only one afraid of it. He didn't like to be so different from the others. He often overheard his father talking with the other adults trying to cover up Hiccups lack of self confidence. He wanted to make his father proud, so that moment he decided to stop trying to make him proud with the things he liked and start doing things he father considered good even if the boy didn't like it. So he watched the battle trying to see if he could learn anything from the teenagers in the arena.

There were five teens in the arena fighting the dragon. Their main goal was to subdue it. They were all fifteen-year-old boys and they had a quite good teamwork. Their names were Agmundr, Beigan, Faksi, Otkell and Ragni[1].

They were considered the top hunters of their generation. Beigan was also Astrid's older brother. She was also there rooting for him.

The boys decided to give the crowed a show they would never forget. They scattered all around the dragon, which didn't know who to aim his fire breathes anymore. It decided to lock on Faksi, who was a black haired boy, and used his fire breath on him. The teen quickly used his shield to protect himself against the attack. The others used that opportunity to throw a huge net over the dragon.

It got really angry and while the four boys tried to hold it under the net, Faksi traded places with Agmundr, who was a red-haired boy. He was the biggest and strongest of the team.

Agmundr then used his hammer to give a very hard hit on the dragon's head, making him very dizzy. The impact made some blood come from the wounded area. The crowed roared excited seeing their teamwork and how they were beating that dragon up.

"Please, stop! Don't hurt me anymore! Just let me go! I promise I'll never come back! I beg of you!" Hiccup could hear someone saying in the arena. But he didn't know who was yelling that.

The kid looked around and nobody seemed to care about that plea for help. He was very confused and he felt his heart aching for some reason. He looked back at the arena and he could notice, this time, the dragon's mouth opening and saying: "Please…No more!" and as Agmundr raised his hammer once more to hit him again, the dragon yelled: "PLEASE DON'T!" but no one could understand what he was saying anyway. For everyone else the dragon was just roaring.

Only Hiccup noticed that and he yelled: "NO!" this startled his father and some other people nearby who looked at the boy baffled at his reaction. But the teens in the arena didn't hear his plead. Agmundr continuously hit the dragon until it lost its conscience leaving a bloody mess on his hammer.

Hiccup grabbed his heart. It was now feeling like it was on fire. The pain was so strong that the boy fell unconscious right there.

End of chapter 2

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

More author notes:

[1]Just to make something clear: I actually looked for old Norse names for men. I was surprised and glad I could find a website with this information.


	3. First Contact

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously.

3)I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

4)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

5)Thanks Alana-kittychan, Takira S, wakazimaru, Comet Moon and Darkdagers for your reviews. They made me really happy. I hope you'll enhoy this chapter as well.

* * *

Stoic quickly grabbed his unconscious son from the ground. By now many people were looking at the Viking leader holding his son. They pitied their leader for having such a 'weak' child in all meanings of the word.

They feared what would Stoic do when Hiccup gets older and try to become the next Viking leader. They dreaded this day, because they feared Hiccup would be a disgrace both as a Viking and as a leader.

But some had hope that Stoic wouldn't be foolish to the point of handing his position to his son, but to use his second choice, Snotlout. After all he was the son of his brother, Spitelout[1].In fact, many people suggested it to Stoic. But the parent still had hopes for his son. Unfortunately, not everyone shared the same feeling.

The Viking leader silently and feeling ashamed took his son back to his house. He didn't know what to do with his son. He didn't know why he shouted like that. '_It was just a dragon! Why does he care if it gets hurt? Those beasts steal our livestock and kill our brethren in a daily basis! I should have guessed I wouldn't be able to raise him properly without Valhallarama…'_ The parent thought before giving a heavy sigh.

When he arrived back at his home, he placed Hiccup on the boy's bed and gently ruffled his short red hair. "What am I going to do with you, Hiccup" the man whispered before returning to the arena.

He needed to congratulate those teens for doing a great job. The man hoped that his son could learn a thing or two with them. He refused to give up on him like others expected him to.

Stoic was very well aware of the other's opinion on his son. They found him to be a disgrace, a coward and even a girly boy. The father sincerely whished for Odin to send him a magic potion or anything like that to make his son at least a little more brave. Just a little. But if the gods also wanted to make him a little less clumsy, he would be **very** thankful for that too.

When the Viking leader arrived at the arena, the teens were being congratulated by the great job. The man wondered if he would be congratulating Hiccup like that one day, but he was digressing.

Stoic shoved away his thoughts and approached the vikings-in-training with a forced smile, after all he didn't want the others to continue to pity him. "You all did a great job! Keep up like this and you'll be fine dragon slayers one day."

"Thank you, sir". The five boys said in union. They truly respected Stoic the Vast. But his son…not one bit.

Stoic was respected by everyone for a matter of fact. He was a living legend. He managed to break the neck of a Monstrous Nightmare while it was on fire!

"Very well. I must inform you that your training is almost complete. I know you're like a team and I expect you to continue as such, but your next challenge will be determinate which one of you will get the honor of killing a dragon by your own."

The five boys looked at each other excitedly and Stoic couldn't help but to smile at the scene. He still remembered when he killed his first dragon. He only whished that Hiccup would share of the same traditions, but the boy was too weak even to fight against mere garden dragon all tied up!

After Stoic finished talking with the five boys, he returned home to check on his son. He found out that he was still unconscious and the parent thought he would remain like that for a good while.

He then decided to use the time to talk with Gobber to check on him and see how he was recovering and then he would continue with his affairs as the leader of the vikings.

Hours passed by and when Stoic finally returned home to see that his son was still asleep. The man sighed wondering why his son would fall asleep for such a long time. He decided to call a day and join Hiccup in the dreamland.

After Stoic was fast asleep, Hiccup felt his chest, more precisely, his heart aching and he waked up letting out a whine. He sat on his bed and looked around noticing it was late at night.

He walked down the stairs and saw his father sleeping. The boy felt un urge to wake his father up and talk to him about the dragon from earlier. The boy wanted to tell his how horrible he felt when he saw that deadly nadder, but he was almost sure his father wouldn't understand what he felt when the boy himself didn't know what happened.

Hiccup then felt the symbol on his chest like it was burning his skin. It wasn't the first time that it happened. But everytime he felt it he wanted desperately to go to where the dragons were being kept and because he saw one being hurt so badly, his desire was too strong for him to resist

The young hiccup got out of his house taking baby steps to not wake his father up and went to the arena. It was there where all dragons were being kept. They were kept in different compartments so they wouldn't try team up or something.

Hiccup was very careful to not being seen by the men in the watchtowers. As he approached the arena, the mark on his chest burned with a bigger intensity. He didn't know why he wanted to meet with that dragon, but he needed to know why he could understand it while no one else could.

When the boy got into the arena he was looking for where the dragons were being kept. He found a hallway with several big metallic doors and he was passing by them when he heard a familiar voice saying: "Who's there? Please take me out of here!"

The boy searched to the source of the sound and at the other side of one of the big doors, he said: "Is anyone there?"

"Who is it?" said the deadly nadder gathering strength to get on his feet and look through the small whole with bars to see who he was talking to, after all he didn't know why would a dragon answer in human language.

For its shock, the dragon found itself talking with a human kid. The creature groaned and said: "Go away wretched human!"

The boy looked confused and asked: "What does wretched means?"

The dragon jolted at his words: "You can understand what I say?"

Hiccup answered a little unsure: "Yes…But I don't know why the others couldn't. I'm really sorry they hurt you like that. I'll talk to my daddy tomorrow. Maybe he can make them stop hurting you."

The dragon was too baffled by the fact that a human boy was actually engaging with a conversation with him, but it paid attention to the boys words "Do you really think your father would help me out? The vikings hate dragons! Why are you even trying to be nice with me?"

The boy scratched the back of his head and answered: "People do what my father says. He's the leader of this island. I also felt very bad when I saw what happened to you."

"You're the son of the local human boss? You're really lucky that there's a metal door between us. I would rip you apart if it weren't for that! Because of you, humans, I can't go back to my home. I was captured just because I was trying to get food for my family!" Snarled the dragon banging his claws on the door.

Hiccup winced at his words and actions and he started to get scared of that creature and with the fear for his own safety growing he fled from there back to his home.

The dragon looked at the boy with anger as he ran from there. But after a taking a deep breath he decided it was useless to dwell in that. It knew that humans would only try hurt him and he knew he would be killed eventually by the humans. But there was something still bothering him '_Why did that human kid smell like a dragon?_' the deadly nadder thought to himself lying down on the floor to try recover himself from the battle from earlier.

End of chapter 3

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

More author notes:

[1]I had to do a little research to know that.


	4. Dragon Blood

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, Comet Moon, The Tyler and akirisan for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Wow! This story has over 1.000 hits! Thankyouthankyouthankyou all!

6)Sorry for the delay for posting this chapter. I had college exams and I'm also working on two other stories.

7)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood and violence in some parts of it.

* * *

Hiccup went running back to his house after the talk with the deadly nadder. He was really scared. All he wanted was to return to the safety of his house. He was scared that the dragon might try do something with him.

When he got home, he closed the door loudly and rushed to his bed and hid himself under his covers, not bothering to check if his father was still sleeping or not. Stoic was a light sleeper. He grew up like that because of all dragon invasions in the middle of the night.

The man woke up startled with the sound of the door slamming and quickly grabbed the axe which was next to the bed. He looked around and warily got up of the bed. He heard someone running towards his son's bed and he went to check on him.

The man went upstairs holding his axe and quickly took the covers off the bed only to see his son quivering in fear. The man gave a heavy sigh and he asked Hiccup seriously: "Son, what happened? Were you the one who slammed the door?"

The frightened child looked at his father and gave a weak nod. The man started to lose control of his temper and asked again: "Did you leave the house?"

Hiccup gave another nod, making his father's blood boil. "I've told you countless times to **never** leave this house at night, Hiccup! You know it's too dangerous! Why do you always have to disobey me like that! I'm not asking too much, aren't I? Tell me. What did you intend to do if a dragon appeared and attacked you? You know you're too weak to even held a wooden sword for crying out loud!"

The scared boy looked at his father now certain that if he talked about what happened between him and the dragon, at the arena, would make things even worse for him. Yet, the boy couldn't deny his father's words. It wasn't the first time he disobeyed him. The boy had left the home, during night, before. The boy did that while dragons were invading Berk to steal some of the livestock.

A monstrous nightmare had shot a fireball at a distance and it was coming right towards Hiccup. The boy panicked and couldn't move. Fortunately, for him, his father was nearby and managed to take his son out of the path of the incoming attack.

His father was furious at him for exposing himself to such a danger and Hiccup still remembered it and he didn't want to experience it once again. The boy remembered his father's promise that he would regret deeply if he did something stupid like that ever again and he was worried that his father might do something drastic with him. Hiccup just closed his eyes and trembled fearing what might happen.

Stoic wanted to teach his son to never disobey him ever again, even if it meant to punish him physically. Yet, when he saw his son shaking in fear he told his son sternly: "Hiccup, listen to me, because I will not repeat myself again. I love you, you know that and when I tell you to not leave this house during nighttime, it's for your own safety. However, if you dare disobey me again, I'll not hesitate in making you stop misbehaving in a way or another. Do you understand what I mean?"

The boy opened his eyes and gave a look at his father and he did his best to stop shaking, but it was useless. All he could do was to nod.

Stoic frowned deeply and continued: "I'm serious, Hiccup. I'll **not** tolerate any other misbehaving like that! Now go to sleep!" After saying that he decided to go back to his bed not knowing if he could go back to sleep or not. He didn't want to hurt Hiccup, but he was going to if he decided to put himself into danger like that again.

As Hiccup watched his father leave, all doubt in his heart vanished concerned to the talk with that dragon. He was going to keep it entirely to himself. He didn't want his father to get more angry at him.

The boy did his best to try sleep, but he remained awaken for the entire night, fearing both his father and that deadly nadder. He cursed himself for disobeying his father. He was tired of being so weak. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't be like the other vikings. But he didn't want to give up. His sanity demanded him to keep trying to impress his father.

When the next day arrived, Hiccup decided to make some food for him and his father. The two of them remained quiet during the entire meal. The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.

The viking leader gave a heavy sigh and told Hiccup seriously: "Look, son. In the next week, there'll be the final trial for that group of vikings-in-training you saw yesterday and I want you to be there."

The boy swallowed the food inside of his mouth without finishing chewing it and looked at his father. There was a little voice in the back of the boy's head screaming at him to not let his father take him to that place ever again. However, the boy knew he had little choice in that matter.

He decided to forget his talk with that dragon. He didn't know why he was so concerned with a beast which wanted to kill him. He just nodded to his father. The boy started to think that if he continued to watch these fights he would eventually get used with it and stop being so scared.

Stoic only sighed and continued: "This is for your own sake, son. One day you'll thank me for this." Then the man got up. He had finished eating and he needed to take care of a few affairs.

"Try not get in trouble, okay?" Stoic said before he left his house.

Hiccup didn't reply. In fact he didn't feel like leaving his house at all. He went back upstairs and picked up a small blank book he had acquired. He liked to use it as a sketch book. He loved drawing and he was quite good at it too.

The red-haired boy wasn't in mood to draw, but it was that or die of boredom. After all, he didn't have any friends to play with and he wasn't deaf either. He could hear all the bad things the others said about him.

He was so tired of all that. He just sat on his bed and drew for a couple of hours. Until he realized something. It was useless to keep moping and just hope that the answer will come magically to him. The other kids were stronger because they ran all day, sparred and did several other kinds of physical exercises, while he didn't. He never liked to exercise much, but if he wanted to at least be a little as good as he father wants him to be he would have to make several drastic changes.

Staring from that day he would try exercise more and so he did it. He first decided to try train somewhere quiet. He remembered a place where no one went. It was a little bit far from his village, but it was worthy the shot.

He walked there for about an hour to arrive in that are. It was a quite rocky area with also lots of grass. He didn't know why nobody ever came there. Hiccup discovered that place when he was trying to find a place to think quietly after being humiliated by the other kids.

Hiccup first tried to run a few laps. But he soon got tired. His body wasn't used to exercises, but he was going to change that. So he decided to come there everyday to train until he became a much stronger son. Like his father wanted him to become.

A week passed by quickly. Hiccup had some progress with his daily training. Everyday he pushed himself a little further in order to obtain some better results.

This hasn't gone by unnoticed by Stoic. The viking leader had noticed how his son seemed to be a bit more energetic these days and he wondered if there was something to do with his talk a week ago. '_I guess all he needed was a little push to the right direction.'_ The man thought.

Both were already at the arena and Gobber the Belch was there too. He was a quite fast healer and he was glad he could stand up on his own again. But Stoic was worried about him and asked if he didn't want to rest for some more time.

Gobber merely smiled and replied that he was fine and that he didn't want to miss the show.

Everyone turned their attention to inside of the arena and looked at Agmundr, Beigan, Faksi, Otkell and Ragni. Looking at each other with a grin. All of them wanted to be chosen. It was an honor to be the one chosen to kill a dragon on their own.

"Guys, don't be mad at me after I'm chosen. I hope we can still be friends after today." Agnundr said with a cocky grin.

"We'll see about that. Don't get overconfident just because you're bigger. Remember, the bigger they are, harder is the fall." Beigan replied.

The five teenagers were interrupted when the gate was opened revealing their next challenge step into the arena. It was a hideous zippleback. A specie of dragon known for its two heads that spilled gas and sparks.

"Here it comes! Let's get ready!" said Otkell to the others.

The dragon looked at the kids and was about to attack then when it picked up a scent. A scent it has been feeling for about a week. It flew to the metal bars on the top of the arena completely ignoring the five boys who looked really confused. With a body slam it ripped it apart protection making everyone who was watching gasp in shock.

The two-headed dragon approached Stoic, Hiccup and Gobber menacingly. The right head of the dragon was already starting to spit some gas when both heads halted and glared at Hiccup who was looking at it getting really scared.

As the dragon approached Hiccup, the boy noticed the dragon was about to talk when it was suddenly stabbed on the back by Gobber who had an axe attached to the prosthesis of his right arm. The dragon gave a shriek and it decided to blow his aggressor up completely forgetting that there was another man there.

Stoic growled in anger and with a mighty swing of his axe, he decapitated the heads of both dragons. Hiccup's eyes went wide in horror as he watched the blood coming out of it. Some of the blood his face, hands and clothes.

The viking leader was furious. In the entire history of Berk nothing like that had ever happened. "What's the meaning of this? Did anyone check the bars? They shouldn't break so easily! They had endured attacks from bigger dragons before!"

Then Stoic saw his son shaking in utter fear and gave sigh. He told Gobber who was staring baffled at the bars. Stoic was right there was something off with it. "Someone clearly forgot to make the maintenance of it. I can't be on bed for a week that stuff like this happens." Gobber said out loud.

Then Stoic's best friend approached him and said: "I think it'll be better if I take Hiccup home. He clearly needs a change of clothing and to wipe this blood of him."

Stoic agreed and allowed Gobber to take Hiccup back to their home. When the two left the arena, Stoic muttered to himself as he went to check on the bars himself: "Why did it have to happen when he was improving?"

The boy kept looking down as they walked. He was really frightened by all that. He couldn't help but to wonder if that deadly nadder had told that other dragon to try hurt him.

Gobber found that silence to be quite disturbing, not for him, but for the boy. He recorded when Stoic was saying yesterday that Hiccup was getting more active in these last days. The man was worried that this incident might leave a scar on the boy's mind. So, he tried to cheer him up a little: "Don't worry about that Hiccup. Your father and I took care of that dragon. Dragons try eat us on a daily basis it was nothing personal."

But this wasn't the first time that Gobber's attempt to make the boy a little happier had the opposite effect on him. Hiccup sighed and he looked up to Gobber and said: "Please…Let's just…go home. I'm feeling quite sick." The boy didn't lie. He was really feeling like he was about to throw up, not mentioning that his birthmark was burning up again.

The man said confused while looking at the boy's face and clothing: "Hiccup, did you scrub the blood off your face?"

It was Hiccup's turn to look confused at his father's best friend. "No, I didn't. Why are you asking this?"

There was no more trace of blood on the boy's face and hands. The only blood left was the one that was already on his clothes and Gobber noticed that there was no sign of extra blood on his clothes and even if he had used them to scrub the blood off his face, there would still be some trace left.

"Nothing. Nothing. Let's just go to your home so you can get changed, okay?" Gobber quickly tried to change the subject. Despite of the fact he found it weird, he decided to not dwell much into that. After all, some missing dragon blood wasn't such an important matter for him. What he truly wanted to know was who was the responsible for the poor state of the safety metal bars in the arena.

However, what neither Gobber or Hiccup didn't notice was that the blood on Hiccup's skin was absorbed by it.

End of chapter 4

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. By the way, next chapter might take a little longer, because I want to finish a chapter for another story of mine first before I update this again. I'm sorry for that.


	5. Nightmare

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, Comet Moon, Mizumaru Mai, Alana-kittychan and akirisan for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood and violence in some parts of it.

* * *

While Gobber took Hiccup to the boy's home so he could get changed, Stoic remained at the arena. He was furious that his son got so near of being killed by a dragon.

"Who was the responsible for this poor maintenance of the metal bars while Gobber was resting?"

A blond man warily stepped further. His name was Dufnall and he was Astrid's father for a matter of fact. He told to the viking leader: "It was I the responsible for checking these bars, sir. But I swear that I did check on them yesterday and they were fine! Many people saw me verifying them. You can ask around."

But Stoic didn't believe his words. He just approached furiously at the man with his fist tightening against his bloodied axe. He was furious and was about to do something he would regret later if it weren't for a familiar voice calling him: "Brother, you have to take a look at this."

It was Spitelout. He was Stoic's younger brother, Snotlout's father and second-in-command in the island of Berk. He didn't have a beard, but a stubble and wore a helmet with thing, but long horns. He was currently over the metal bars near the hole opened by the hideous zippleback "These metal bars have been weakened, Stoic. Come take a look. Looks like someone used an axe to make these cuts."

"WHAT?" shouted Stoic moving to where Spitelout was for Duffnall's relief.

The viking leader placed his axe on his belt and climbed the metal cage to where his brother was. When he got there, he gave a good look at the bars and he recognized the marks. Someone did cut the bars to make easier for the dragon to escape.

"I can't believe it…Someone tried to kill us all using a dragon! There's a traitor among us!" Stoic roared even more furious.

Spitelout tried to calm his brother: "I think Dufnall is innocent, brother. This place was crowded yesterday for the preparations for today. There's no way anyone could have done such a thing without anyone noticing." The man stopped talking for a while and looked back to the ripped cage then back to his brother. "Unless someone did that during night. But who would want to do such a thing?"

"That's what I intend to find out." Stoic said getting out of the cage, back to the stone floor where everyone else was.

The people who witnessed the talk started to look among themselves. They couldn't believe there was a traitor among themselves. Stoic could hear them talking about the possible culprit. The people started to throw the blame against each other and Stoic knew that if he didn't do anything wrong this could have ended badly.

"Enough! It's fruitless to accuse ourselves. We need to investigate first." Stoic said out loud, but then he looked to Dufnall and continued: "I'm really sorry for accusing you."

Astrid's father smiled and accepted the apology. But this didn't make thing easier for Stoic. He was still unsure of with what reason someone would do this. Then it hit him like a truck: the dragon was after his son. It had to be the reason. Many people didn't like Hiccup and didn't want him to become the next leader and also the dragon went straight after him. Dragons only do that when they already have pre-established targets. Someone induced the dragon to attack Hiccup.

He thought about voicing it, but he decided to not to. If he did it, the culprit would know he knew about his plan and Stoic couldn't afford to put his son in even more danger. So he said: "Until further notice there'll be no dragon training. Go back to your houses and continue with your routine, but don't stop training by yourselves just because of that" he finished the last line looking down into the cage looking at the five confused teenagers who were still there.

After that everyone started to leave one by one. Stoic then felt a grip on his shoulder. "Brother, are you okay? Maybe it's better for you to go to your home and rest. Your son might need you" Spitelout said.

Stoic turned and replied: "Spitelout, I can't rest. Not after knowing that someone tried to murder Hiccup."

The second-in-command raised a confused eyebrow and asked: "Your son? Are you sure?"

Stoic nodded and continued: "Yes. That was some kind of plan to kill Hiccup. I'm going to check this entire arena. It's not possible that the culprit left no clue behind."

"Do you need any assistance with that?"

Stoic shook his head and said: "Thank you. This is something I need to investigate by myself."

Spitelout nodded and said with a smile: "Very well. Good luck, brother. But I'm going to check the watch towers and see if anyone saw any suspicious last night. I'll tell you if I have any success."

"I appreciate that." Stoic said before heading to inside of the arena to try find any clue of what happened in the previous night. He searched for hours, but he obtained no success and when his brother found him, he told him that no one saw anything in the previous night.

Late at night, Stoic, feeling very frustrated, finally arrived home. He saw Gobber sitting on a chair reading a book about dragons. The viking leader approached his friend and asked: "How is he doing?"

Gobber sighed and said: "Honestly, I don't know. After he changed his clothes. He remained quiet the rest of the day and I couldn't cheer him up. I'm really sorry."

Stoic knew something like this would have happened. He was afraid that after this incident Hiccup would be scared of dragons for the rest of his life.

Seeing his friend's distress, Gobber tried to change subject. "Did you have any progress with what happened in the arena? I doubt that hideous zippleback was strong enough to destroy rip the cage apart with just one body slam.

The standing man nodded and said: "You're right about that. I discovered that someone used an axe to weaken the cage during last night while there was no one nearby."

Gobber's eyes went wide and said: "An axe? Who's strong enough to do such a thing? More importantly why?"

Stoic's expression went dark and his fists clenched as he answered his friend: "Gobber, someone tried to kill my son. Didn't you notice how that beast went straight to him? It didn't even look around to pick up a target!"

"But why would someone…Never mind… Over half of the island dislike Hiccup. But I never thought someone would hate the boy to the point of desire his death…"

Stoic looked to his feet and he had to agree with his friend, but then Gobber added: "Did you find anything?"

The viking leader shook his head in response which made Gobber muse for a while and then he came with an idea: "Did you check on everyone's axes?" stoic then gave the man a confused look, but Gobber continued before he could say something: "I mean, to do such a think in a strong metal bar, the axe used must be in a very poor shape by now. If you find someone with a broken axe, you can narrow down the number of suspects."

Stoic's eyes lit up with some hope and said: "Gobber, you're a genius!"

Gobber just chuckled and said: "I know."

The viking leader then said: "I'll look for the crime weapon really early tomorrow morning. Thanks for taking care of Hiccup, Gobber."

The man with the blond mustache smiled and said getting up: "You're welcome, my friend. In case you don't want Hiccup to be near dragons anymore, he could become my apprentice and start to learn the fine art of blacksmithing."

Stoic smiled and he truly considered it as viable option. The viking leader thought Hiccup wouldn't want to deal with dragons anymore, but being a blacksmith wasn't bad. He could create weapons that could kill the beasts. "I'll think about it. Thanks for the suggestion. Have a good night, Gobber."

Gobber then moved to the door and said to Stoic: "Have a good night too, Stoic." Then the blacksmith left the house.

Stoic then went upstairs to check on Hiccup and seeing his son fast asleep made him smile a bit. The man ruffled his son's red hair and went to his own bed to try have some rest. His next day was going to be very busy for him.

When the man turned, he failed to notice that Hiccup started to sweat and become agitated.

When Hiccup opened his eyes, he felt really weird. It was like he was watching what two different people were seeing. He was inside of a crammed room with a metal door in front of him. When both 'visions' looked to its own body, the boy could see that he was in a body of a dragon.

Hiccup didn't understand what was going on, but then he heard a quite raspy voice saying "Here it is your dinner. Get used to this smell, my dear friend. Don't forget to memorize this scent. There's plenty where it came from. When you get free, go after the scent and you can the owner of this scent yourself and avenge our fallen comrades."

Suddenly someone threw, throw the small holes raw meat attached to some fabric. The two heads approached the meat and smelled it before eating. "I hope his flesh is as good as this." Replied both heads after they devoured the meat.

Hiccup then jolted and sat on his own bed drenched in his sweat not understanding what had just happened.

End of chapter 5

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	6. Hiccup, the Blacksmith?

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, Comet Moon, Alana-kittychan, akirisan and Genis Reigal – Element Star for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood and violence in some parts of it.

6)Thanks for the over 2.000 hits. I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Lots of stuff happened this week (such as: my sister got pregnant again! I'm going to have another niece or even a nephew!) and I got little time to work on this story.

* * *

On the next morning, when Hiccup got up, he felt his birthmark burning up again. He was seriously considering telling this to his father, but he wasn't sure how his father would react to that. As far as the boy was concerned this wasn't normal. He had never heard of anyone else in the island of Berk having the same symptoms as he.

When he got down the stairs, for his surprise, his father was already up and was trying to make the breakfast. The keyword was 'trying'. The man had no experience in making food on his own. Before Hiccup started doing the housework, the viking leader had always ate at his brother's house.

He wanted to make a surprise to his son, but was making quite a mess. "Daddy?" Hiccup asked seeing the poor excuse for food the man was making.

Stoic looked at his son and told him: "Good morning, son. Breakfast will be ready in a minute."

The boy looked at him uncertain and looked at the man as he helplessly tried to do everything by his own. After a few minutes the boy said: "Are you sure you don't want help, daddy?"

The man looked at him and smiled: "No, son. Thank you. Please sit down and wait."

The boy did as he was told and waited for his father. This was the first time the boy actually saw him doing housework and he couldn't help, but to wonder why his father was doing this.

Hiccup had started doing the housework when he was five. His father was against it, because he didn't consider this a job fitting for a man, but kinda enjoyed doing it because it was the best way he found to help his father. But this only made people say even more bad things about him

After some more time Stoic placed the food over the table. It was just a bunch of fruit that seemed to have been smashed. The boy then ate it and told his father with a grin: "This was delicious!" Truth to be told, he didn't want to hurt his father's feelings.

The viking leader did notice that his son's words were because he was pitying him. For some reason, the man found amusing that his son was actually trying to comfort him when he was the one trying to comfort his son.

Then, after another awkward silence between them, Stoic said seriously to his son: "Hiccup, I have something to tell you."

The boy didn't like his father's tone of voice because it usually meant he was going to be scolded for something.

The man hen continued after seeing his son's quite frightened face: "There's no need to be scared, Hiccup. What I'm going to say is that I've been thinking for some time last time and I don't think you're fit to be a dragon slayer anymore."

Stoic feared for his son's safety and that's why he had other plans for the boy in his mind. He just didn't want to see his son scarred for life. Besides he told himself that his son would never be a good dragon slayer like most of men in Berk, but there were other jobs he could do. "I'll talk with Gobber later and ask him if he doesn't need an apprentice. You're going to learn how to blacksmith, son."

The boy protested: "But, daddy, I want to hunt dragons like you…" but as soon as he finished his sentence he remembered what happened yesterday and how close he come to be killed by a dragon. He was really scared and if it weren't for his father, he would probably be dead by now.

"There's no shame in being a fine blacksmith." Stoic tried to cheer him up. As much as Stoic wanted for the boy to be a dragon killer like him and his ancestors were, he couldn't put the boy into more danger. "You might not be able to kill the dragons yourself, but you can create the fine weapons we use to destroy them. You're a bright boy, I bet you can create great weapons!" he continued trying to cheer the boy up.

However, he had little success with that. Hiccup looked down to his empty plate feeling that his father was probably feeling ashamed of him. He didn't know if being a blacksmith was a good thing or not. He knew that Gobber was a blacksmith and that he was the one who crafted his father's weapon. He wanted to make his father proud of him and he wasn't about to let him down. He was going to prove him that he could still kill a dragon even though his father didn't believe he could.

"Well, I'm glad we could have this conversation." Stoic started getting up. "I'm going to talk with Gobber about you and I have to deal with…other business. I'll be home most likely very late, son. Don't wait for me awake."

Hiccup nodded knowing that this 'other business' probably meant something about that dragon almost killing him. But he said nothing to protest. "Okay, daddy…"

"Okay…" the man said uncomfortable before he left. '_Will I ever be good at a father-and-son talk?'_ he thought as he went to both talk with Gobber and after he manages to convince him to take Hiccup in as an apprentice he was going to check every house, and leave no stone unturned until he finds a broken axe and the culprit with it. The viking leader was going to make sure he was going to make the person who tried to kill his son pay dearly for it.

Late at night, a shadow lurked through the arena, near of where the dragons were being kept. '_I can't believe that stupid dragon got distracted so easily! It was the perfect chance to get rid of him without looking to suspicious, but now they now about my plan. Well, not that much, anyway. Those fools are looking for a broken axe! He found nothing less that a hundred broken axes and mine was still intact!'_

Then the being in the shadows snickered as he walked through the halls. That same deadly nadder that once spoke with Hiccup some nights ago picked up a familiar scent: "It's you again! What are you doing here? Why haven't you free us, yet? Do you think this is funny? One of us was killed yesterday! She had plans for her life and now she was dead! She used to talk with me during nights when we were battered and tired. **And now she's dead!**" he finished saying with a roar

The being knew that he was referring to the hideous zippleback who was beheaded by stoic yesterday and he was quite amused how the news traveled fast. He looked around and was glad that there was no other guards. He had to make sure he was the only one there and that's why he volunteered to watch over the dragons when he spoke with Stoic earlier that day. But he couldn't risk being seen talking with the enemy.

" Keep your voice down or else they'll send not-so-nice humans not. Your revenge will come quite soon. Just be patient and rest. There'll be no fights for the next days. I assure you of that."

The dragon scoffed as he replied: "I'm waiting too much time! I need to go back to my family. Just free me already, you freak!"

"I'm afraid I can't do it. Yet. Please, just wait for some more time. The dragon's revenge against the humans who stole their lands will come. I might be a freak who canm talk with dragons, but I'm a freak who can help you to see your beloved again! By the way your children are growing up full of health. It's quite hard to convince her to not raid this place. She needs to think about your children." The man answered doing little to sooth the locked up dragon's anger.

End of chapter 6

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	7. Family Tradition

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, Comet Moon, akirisan, Toothless-the-nightfury, Genis Reigal – Element Star and Morgomir for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood and violence in some parts of it.

* * *

A week passed by and Stoic's frustration had only risen. Not only he had found several broken axes, but also, there was no way he could narrow down the list of suspects. Most of people didn't like Hiccup for one reason or another. For him the question was: who would hate him to the point of killing him?

The only good news for him was that Gobber had accepted his son as an apprentice. Currently, Stoic's best friend was teaching the basics of blacksmithing to Hiccup. Stoic truly hoped that his son would be good at this and earn some respect of the other vikings.

In the middle of the afternoon, Stoic went to Gobber's small 'workshop' to check on his son's progress and surprisingly, the boy hadn't blown anything up. Yet. Gobber made sure to not let him craft anything yet before he observed first how to craft and also about the different materials, combinations and so on.

When Gobber spotted his best friend he told Hiccup, who was on the other side of that place: "Go make the notes about the weapons and armors that need repairing today. And when you're finish, make an inventory of the amount of iron we still have."

The boy, who hadn't seen his father, just replied without turning his face: "Okay!" then he left to inside to do what he was told to.

"How is he doing so far?" Stoic asked curious when he got there.

"He's still quite down because his father wouldn't let him become a dragon killer just like him. But don't worry, he's still doing the basics and I wouldn't even dare to let him mess with anything sharp yet. He's quite clumsy, you know. But I have to admit he has a very good head for numbers and to create stuff. He even suggested me about doing a device that would throw stones attached to ropes to tie up dragons at distance."

Stoic couldn't help but to be quite amused by his son's imagination. He also agree with his best friend on that matter. "By the way, thanks for not letting him hear this. I have a favor to ask. You know that the arena has been repaired and that I can't just stop all of our traditions just because of what happened. I'll announce that the 'final exam' of those five boys is going to be tomorrow, so, Gobber, could you…" Stoic started only to be cut off by his best friend.

"Stay with Hiccup. I know." The man replied for the viking leader's amusement.

Stoic chuckled then replied: "You really can read me like a book. I'm afraid the person who tried to kill my son will try do something again today. So it's better for Hiccup to stay away from the arena as much as he can."

Gobber nodded and, with a grin on his face, he said: "I agree with you. But don't forget to tell me who's the lucky guy who's going to be chosen to kill a dragon."

"Sure. I just hope nothing bad will happen this time. I'm going to make the announcement now."

"Alright then. See you later, Stoic." Gobber answered.

The viking leader nodded then left to summon everyone to tell them that even though the culprit wasn't found, he wasn't going to stop all of the village's activities and that on the next day, the final trial for the five boys was going to happen.

Everyone was glad that their leader was the type of person who wouldn't abandon his duties for what had happened a week ago. They knew the man was preoccupied, but he managed to both keep his son safe and continue doing his duties while he still looked for the culprit. It wasn't an easy job.

On the next day, the arena was crowded once more as they expected to finally see which one of the boys would be considered the best of their generation. Stoic knew that Hiccup was safe and sound with Gobber, but he was still worried the culprit would try do something again, but this time Stoic kept holding his axe all the time.

Agmundr, Beigan, Faksi, Otkell and Ragni where back at the arena. They hoped nothing would interrupt their final match. "Man, I wonder what dragon, they're going to send us this time." said Otkell, who was a long black haired boy.

"Who knows. As long as we actually get to fight a dragon now, I don't care what species it will be." said Ragni, who was a short red-haired teenager.

The gate then opened and a big gronckle came out of it. It was really pissed off, after knowing the fate of that hideous zippleback. It wanted revenge and he was going to make sure to make those five humans in front of him pay for their audacity.

The match started with the gronckle charging against Beigan who quickly slammed his hammer against his shield to confuse the dragon. The others started to mimic what he was doing, making the dragon disoriented. But the creature didn't want to let the humans have the advantage over him, so it shot a fireball towards Beigan. Well, at least it tried to aim at him, but he missed it. That loud noisy was messing up with his senses and he hated it.

Agmundr then rushed towards the disoriented dragon and tried to hit it with his hammer and, with that, claim the honor of killing a dragon all by himself. However, the gronckle noticed that someone was running towards him and shot a fireball at his direction.

The biggest of the teens barely was able to protect himself with the shield. He was knocked back and parts of his body were slightly burned, but no serious damage. Beigan saw that the dragon was about to unleash another fireball at his friend and used this opportunity to pick up a rock and throw against the beast drawing its attention. "Over here, you big stupid beast!"

As soon as the dragon looked at his direction his shot another fireball, but the boy let go of his shield and jumped out of the way. The other kids also charged to attack the dragon, but they forgot to continue to slam their weapons against their shields.

With this, the gronckle recovered his senses and threw three consecutive fireballs at each of the three boys. Like what happened a few minutes ago, they managed to protect themselves, but the impact send them flying a few feet.

Beigan knew that gronckles could only fire six fireballs per day and he used that opportunity to pick up the shield once again and repeat to process to disorientate it. He got dangerously near of the creature to make the noise as horrible as possible for the dragon as he yelled to the others: "HEY! SOMEONE KNOCK DOWN THIS THING ALREADY! IT CAN'T BREATH FIRE ANYMORE FOR TODAY!"

Agmundr was the first one to get up on his feet and holding just his hammer he ran towards it and it hit it on the head with all his strength, but it wasn't enough to knock it down.

"Stupid humans! Just because I can't use my fire anymore, it doesn't mean I can't bite your heads off!" The dragon roared as he tried to bite the biggest boy there.

Beigan then dropped his shield once more and jumped over the dragon and while he rode it he hit the beast several times on the head with his weapon. '_I should have picked up an axe for this battle!'_ the boy cursed in his own mind as he continued with his assaults.

The dragon desperately tried to take the boy from it without any success. The boy was growing tired of holding himself on the dragon while he tried to do as much damage as possible.

"Come on, guys! I can't distract it forever!" Beigan yelled once more to his teammates.

The other four boys then ran towards the dragon and each one attacked it with their weapons. They all hit it on the head in order to knock it down as fast as possible. It was finally showing some success when they saw the gronckle bleeding.

The boy above the dragon noticed it and told them: "Hit on the parts it's already bleeding! We pierced its armor in those points!"

They did as they were told and surprisingly the dragon still tried to fight to the end. It refused to let the humans to take the advantage over him. But the constant attacks and the blood loss effects were finally kicking in and he finally fainted.

The five teenagers cheered with their victory alongside with everyone else who was watching the battle. But their victory cries didn't last long when the elder approached the metal bars and looked at the boys from above. "Silence. The elder is going to choose the champion to fight and kill a dragon by himself!" Stoic said making everyone else become quiet.

All the five teenagers quickly gathered in a horizontal line, so they could all see the village elder. She was a short and old lady. She was known for her vast wisdom to be able to judge the best candidate to kill a dragon, among other things.

"I've chosen the best warrior among you." She started. The elder had seen all of their fights and she finally decided the one to be granted the honor to kill a dragon by himself. She pointed to one of the boys and said: "It's you, Beigan."

"What? But I'm bigger and strongest!" Agmundr protested.

The elder then replied: "Yes, it's true. But a good viking isn't just made of strong muscles. Brains are important as well. But don't let it get to you, child. There'll be plenty of opportunities for you to improve yourself."

"Remember what I said about being bigger will just make the fall harder? There you go!" Beigan complemented with a grin.

Agmundr just scoffed at that commentary, but said nothing more. The other three boys congratulated Beigan for his achievement.

After that, when the boys were leaving the battling grounds to let some of the adults to fix the damages caused by the dragon and also to carry the beast back to it's cage. Beigan was greeted by both his father, mother and little sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" said his mother giving him a tight hug before letting the embarrassed boy go.

"That's my boy! You kept up with our family tradition of being the chosen to be the one to kill the dragon by yourself." Dufnall said patting proudly his son on the shoulder.

Astrid also hugged her big brother. She hoped she could be just like him when she grows up. Beigan smiled and hugged his little sister back. "Did you see me, sis?"

She nodded vigorously. She had always admired her big brother and found that fight quite cool. For some reason, she never doubted of him. She always thought that he would somehow get out on the top of the situation and he attended to her expectations.

"Son, I need to check on this arena and prepare it for your final round. As you should probably know by now, the final round is always a monstrous nightmare, I'll teach you everything about its attack patterns myself!" the man said.

The teen grinned in response. He couldn't wait to finally be able to get rid of a dragon all by himself.

End of chapter 7

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	8. Hidden Strengh

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, Comet Moon, akirisan, Toothless-the-nightfury and LoreilDarksky00 for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood and violence in some parts of it.

* * *

Hiccup wasn't stupid. He knew why he was being kept from going to the arena. He wanted to prove his father he could become a viking just like him, but Stoic decided to not let his son get near of more danger. Besides, the man didn't have much hope that his son would become a strong viking like him.

He could hear the commotion from afar, showing that the fight had ended and by the cheers, nobody got seriously hurt. The boy felt useless. Despite of the fact that he was considered to be a blacksmith apprentice, all he did was count the materials they had, help carry some materials, but he wasn't allowed to get near any weapon for a matter of fact.

He didn't understand how doing the things he was doing was going to make him become a good blacksmith or even a better viking for a matter of fact. It was a dull job, to say the least.

Everyone else seemed to be having a good time while he was stuck there, but he had to admit that he wasn't sure if he wanted to get near another dragon anytime soon.

Gobber could see that the boy was bored out of his mind. He tried to cheer him up a couple of times, but even he had to admit that most of his words ended up having the opposite effect.

The man also whished to have been able to see the fight. By the sound from afar it seemed to have been a good one. Hiccup noticed how the man looked to where the people were gathered and told him: "You can go. I promise I won't touch a thing. You don't have to worry about me."

But Gobber shook his head looking at Hiccup: "No, I won't leave you here all alone, Hiccup. You're an easy target for anyone or anything. If a piece of metal ends up falling on you, someone need to be here to take it from over you."

The man had said that with no malice at heart and also with his best intentions, the boy knew that. But he couldn't help but to feel annoyed. He once again hated his inability of taking fully care of himself.

Gobber tried to make the boy focus more on the work he had given to him. He knew very well how boring the beginning of blacksmithing was. When his father taught him, it was the same way he was teaching Hiccup now. It was glamorous or cool and with reason. Blacksmithing was dangerous.

Without proper care, someone could get burnt, cut or even lose a limb. It was a art that required experience and tons of attention. There was no way he was going to let a inexperienced kid to even get near a blade.

The Berk's blacksmith told Hiccup to watch him while he forged and fixed weapons and tried to memorize it. He also repeated everyday the safety procedures. This annoyed the boy because he felt like he was being treated as if he were stupid, but being reminded of something important wasn't the same as being treating as if he was dumb. Hiccup failed to notice it.

Gobber then asked the boy: "Hiccup, could you go inside and bring me some coal? I'm almost out here."

The boy nodded and went inside to pick a sack of full of coal. Gobber expected him to bring the coal one by one, because he knew that the boy couldn't lift anything very heavy. In fact Hiccup had tried, without success, to lift one the first time Gobber asked him to do so.

The red-haired boy looked at the amount of sacks of coal, in the storage, as if they were mocking him. Hiccup gritted his teeth and grabbed a entire bag of coal and tried to lift it. He didn't want to be useless. He recorded very well when Gobber's jaw fell when Hiccup delivered few pieces of coal at time that other time. He also remembered how close that dragon came from killing him and how his father looked disappointed when he told him that the boy wouldn't be able to become a dragon killer.

He felt the mark on his chest burning. The small and scrawny Hiccup felt weird as he managed to lift the sack full of coal. The once heavy object was now very light for some reason and because of that he almost lost his balance due the speed he raised it.

"What the…" the boy managed to say blinking a few times as he stared at himself holding the bag near his chest.

Despite of the fact he didn't know what had just happened, he smiled at himself proudly for his achievement. He quickly returned to Gobber and he saw him talking with his father.

"You see, it was Beigan the one to be chosen by our Elder. The boy has great promise. I doubt he'll have much difficulties to beat his final challenge. But his friends also are very skilled. I bet they're all going to become great vikings when they grow up." Stoic said with a grin. That fight he had just seen managed to temporally make him forget of his current worries.

Gobber smiled and made his friend go back to the more important matters, by accident, of course. He didn't intend to ruin his friend's mood: "It must have been some fight. I wish I could have watched. But I take nothing bad happened, right?"

Stoic's smile faded as he replied: "Everything went fine. Nobody got seriously hurt. But again, Hiccup wasn't there, so there was no reason for him or she to try sabotage the fight again."

Hiccup than dropped what he was carrying and said with a sad tone: "So, bad things happen whenever I am, right?"

Both adults jolted finally noticing that Hiccup was there. The boy looked down at his own feet and was trying to hold back the tears. He suddenly felt like people only get hurt because of his. Because of his misfortune.

He then ran away from Gobber's workshop aimlessly. He just wanted to be away from everything. '_I can't believe even my dad thinks people get hurt because of me!_ _It's not my fault! It's not, is it?_' The boy thought as he ran.

"Hiccup, come back here! It's not what you're thinking!" Stoic yelled as soon as he saw his son running cursing himself for creating such misunderstanding.

Gobber wanted to run after the two, but his leg didn't allow him to run. He sighed helplessly as he walked after the two without noticing the weight hiccup had just achieved to lift. The boy had lifted a sack of coal with the double of his own weight.

End of chapter 8

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Short chapter, I know. But I promise more exciting things for the next one.


	9. Dark Times part 1

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, Comet Moon, akirisan and Genis Reigal – Element Star for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood and violence in some parts of it.

6)Thanks for the 4.000 hits. I'm really happy that you're enjoying this story.

* * *

Hiccup ran with all his strength. He didn't look behind. He didn't need to know that his father was right after him. Stoic was yelling his son's name and telling him to stop. But how could he?

The boy felt horrible thinking that his father blamed him for what had happened in the arena days ago. It hurt him like a dagger carved in his chest and he let the tears steam through his cheeks.

If Stoic wasn't cursing himself for his poor choice of words, he would be quite surprised seeing his son outrun him! "Hiccup, wait for a moment! It's not what you think!" he yelled once more to his son.

The boy paid no mind to his father's words. He was so deep in his own thoughts at that moment that he wasn't even paying attention to where he was going anymore. He didn't even notice he was out of his village and was in a vast meadow.

'_It's not my fault. IT'S NOT!'_ he thought

'_Who did the dragon tried to kill?'_ countered an unknown female voice in his mind

'_Me…but it's…'_ Hiccup tried to reply in his mind closing his eyes tightly shut. He didn't know what that other voice was and this was scaring him.

'_Not your fault? Than whose fault is it? You' father's? I doubt it. Even I have to admit he tries the impossible to make you happy and safe. You're the one who keep disappointing him being a walking target! You are the only one to blame. It's your weakness that makes you vulnerable. You need to get stronger, faster, smarter. I can grant it all to you.'_

'_W-who are you?'_ He said getting really freaked out by all this. First he started to understand what dragons said, then he had weird dreams and now he was hearing a voice in his mind.

'_Me? I'm no one of importance. You should be glad, I'll open your eyes soon. Metaphorically talking. But, really, you should open your eyes now before…'_

Than Hiccup opened his eyes and before he could react he slammed his body against a rock in the middle of the field. He then fell over his back and stared at the sky as he rubbed his nose.

'_I Told you so. Oh, well. I hope I can chat with you soon, boy. But I would suggest you keep this little talk between ourselves. Your father would think you're going crazy if you tell him.'_

The boy then heard his father calling his name, but before he could react, his father reached him. The man had a firm hold against his son. He didn't want him to run away like that again.

However, Hiccup didn't feel like he had the strength to do it anymore. He felt drained and didn't even feel like resisting his father's tight grip.

"Hiccup, please listen to me. I didn't mean to sound like that. What I meant is that someone is after…" but then Stoic stopped talking. How could he warn his son that someone was trying to kill him without scaring his son even more. "What I mean is…" he started again, but he honestly was lost in his own words.

But the boy said it to him: "Did someone do that on purpose, then? Is Someone really trying to kill me, daddy?"

Stoic gave a heavy sigh. It was pointless try hide the truth from him. But how could he explain the danger that he son was going through without scarring him to life? "Yes…That's why I want you to stay with Gobber from now on when you aren't with me. I'll see if I can pick you up every night and bring you home, but when I can't do this, I'll ask Gobber to do it for me. I want you to obey him. Do you understand, Hiccup?"

The boy only nodded in reply. He didn't know how to react exactly. True, he was already scared because of everything that have been happening to him lately and now he had to worry about someone trying to get him.

Stoic didn't like that silence and because of that he assure his son: "Don't worry about anything, son. Your father will always protect you. It's not your fault of what happened a week ago. I'm sorry if I sounded like that. What I meant was that…a mess was made because of that monster tried to do with you. I'm really sorry for putting you in such danger and for saying those things. Can you forgive me?"

Hiccup smiled weakly in reply to his father's worry. "Of course, daddy."

Stoic then smiled in return and said: "Let's return home. I bet Gobber is worried about us."

The man released his son and both walked back towards their village. Surprisingly, both had run a good distance from their home.

In the middle of their walk back home they found Gobber who had a relieved face because his best friend had found his son safe and sound. After they calmed Gobber down they went all to his workshop.

Hiccup felt bad for making his father's friend have to follow him like that too. '_I have no idea why this is all happening to me. But I somehow am getting stronger. I'll be stronger and this way I'll be able to protect myself and daddy won't have to worry about me anymore._' Hiccup thought.

Elsewhere, at night, cloaked figure was walking through the shadows of a nearby woods. Suddenly he stopped and looked around. The massive person sighed and said: "Why are you hiding like that. That's useless against me, you know."

Then a light blue terrible terror came from a tree in front of the man. It was hiding itself there. It didn't like having to work with that man. In fact no dragon did. It was like a punch on their ego.

"You're late!" it hissed to the man.

"Please, you know I can't just walk away and expect that no one wouldn't miss me. I'm doing everything I can here." The man said annoyed.

"Clearly you aren't trying hard enough! As far as I know, you're siding with the humans to lure us to a trap!" It said again ready to shoot a fireball at the man.

However, the cloaked person could read the dragon's movements and chucked at that. "Come on. Shoot! It'll be the last thing you'll ever do in your life!" but then he said in a threatening tone: "I wouldn't dare lie about this. I'm dead serious about helping the dragons to reclaim their land. I already told you that if you kill him everything will fall apart in that wretched village."

The little dragon yelped at that man's sudden change of voice. It suddenly turned voracious and it was draconic. "V-very well then…When we can strike the next time?"

The man was quite amused how submissive the dragon had become after he yelled at it. He smiled under his hood and said: "In a week, there'll be a no Moon night. When the sky is the darkest, you should strike. I'll even call my other **comrade** to aid you in the assault."

"I'll tell the others right away." The little dragon said before flying away.

The man scoffed as he carefully went back to the village, after all he didn't want to be seen. The manhunt against the person who weakened the metal bars was still on and he wouldn't risk being caught. Not that moment anyway.

He was sure that in a week, everything would be over. But he had to admit he was looking forward seeing that boy, who was going to fight a dragon all by himself, being eaten in front of everyone in three days, after all, he had been telling the dragon all about the boy's moves and his weaknesses so it would be easier for the dragon to kill the boy. Their low spirits would really help to make it easier for him to kill that person.

End of chapter 9

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I really appreciate them.


	10. Dark Times part 2

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, akirisan and AngetianPrincess18 for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood and violence in some parts of it.

* * *

A few days later, all preparations for Beigan's final trial were ready. The entire arena was triple-checked in order to prevent any accident. They also made sure to leave in the arena several weapons, just in case the teen needed them. The place was crowded. Almost everyone was there, but some guards at the watchtowers, Gobber and Hiccup.

The boy understood that his father was only tried to protect him and that's why he accepted to stay away from the arena. The boy was even in a good mood after the talk he had with his father a few days ago.

Gobber noticed it and couldn't help but to smile. He was glad that some of the tension between the boy and his father was gone. Again, he wished he could watch the fight that was about to happen at the arena, but he fully understood that until Stoic got the culprit, there were very few people Stoic trusted the boy to stay with.

Hiccup was promptly obeying all orders from Gobber and he also looked with attention at his father's best friend. The boy decided to watch the man to craft and fix weapons. He might not be able to get near them, but he wasn't forbid to watch when he could. Hiccup made sure to memorize everything, after all he wanted to be able to craft so many good weapons that his father would be very proud of him.

Meanwhile, at the arena, Stoic was feeling a bit relaxed as well. He was somewhat glad that he was able to mend things with his son, but he was still worried something bad might happen and that's why he made some many precautions. He still wanted to break the neck of the person who dared to try hurt his child. But his thoughts were changed when he spotted Beigan entering into the battle field.

Everyone looked with attention at the boy. All of his teammates were there as well. They were a bit disappointed and jealous because they weren't the ones to be chosen, but they didn't hold grudge against their friend.

The teen's entire family was there as well. Astrid looked proudly at her brother. Before going into the arena, he had promised her he would offer that win to her and then he hugged her. Their parents found it to be quite nice of him.

Beigan stood there holding an axe and a shield. His father had told him a few tips of how to kill a monstrous nightmare. First, he had to force the dragon into activating its fire jacket. After that, the safest way to win was to use the shield to block the incoming attacks and keep fleeing from it for about four or five minutes. That fire armor of its is very dangerous but it doesn't last long. So when it got drained of energy, use the best opportunity to get on its back and decapitate it from behind. That's why a sharp axe is necessary to be able to pierce through its hard scales.

The boy felt an adrenaline rush going through his body as he saw the gate in front of him opening. The massive and threatening beast came out of it and it looked like it was pissed off.

As soon as the dragon entered into the arena it spit a huge fireball against the boy who managed to block it with his shield, but he couldn't escape from the knock back effect. He was sent flying a few feet, which made everyone gasp as they watched.

The dragon smirked as he was getting ready for shoot another fireball at the boy, who decided to let the shield on the floor and just with his axe he got up and managed to dodge the attack.

He then threw his axe against the beast and it didn't react in time to defend itself. The axe hit the dragon on its torso and the beast howled in pain. Beigan used this opportunity to run to a wall where several sharp weapons were at display ready to be used. He picked up anther axe and when he turned to the dragon he saw that it used its front paws to remove the axe from its body and he saw that he had wounded the creature.

The dragon then used his fire jacket and rushed towards the boy with the intention of burning him alive. The boy circled the arena to dodge the fireballs the dragon shot at him.

Some minutes later the dragon halted and the fire jacket disappeared. It growled ferociously and flew a bit in the air and tried to crush the boy with its weight. Fortunately, Beigan jumped when the monstrous nightmare was about to hit him.

He then saw his chance as he saw that the dragon seemed to have stuck its paws into the ground and was having some difficulty to take them off it. The teen then quickly climbed the dragon still carrying his axe and he mounted the dragon getting ready to decapitate it.

The audience was really excited to see the boy kill the dragon, but their excitement turned into horror when the monstrous nightmare activated his fire jacket again.

The dragon had received some advice from a man who could understand what it talked. The man had told him to stop coating his body with fire before it get depleted and allow the boy to climb on it and as soon as he was on top of it, it could activate the fire jacket once again to fry the boy and then give the finishing blow.

The dragon couldn't help but to smirk as it heard the boy's screams as the fire burned his body. The dragon then shook its body to make the boy fall on the ground with some flames still consuming part of his clothes and body.

"STOP THE TRIAL! SOMEONE THROW A SPEAR ON THAT MONSTER ALREADY! LET'S GET INSIDE NOW!" Stoic yelled desperately as he picked his own axe and rushed to get inside of the arena along with many other vikings, including Beigan's friends.

Some other were picking up their spears to throw at the dragon, but they were too late. The monstrous nightmare had reached the boy and it used its jaws to bite the boy piercing the armor and carving the teeth into the boy's flesh. The boy's agonizing screams made most of the people who was still watching gasp and yell to the others to help him quickly. But the voice who was most clear was Astrid's as she screamed: "BEIGAN!" then she rushed alongside her mother and father into the arena.

The spears had hit the dragon on the back and the pain made the dragon retract his fire jacket once more and release the boy on the ground. When it saw the several men armed to their teeth and with a hateful expression on its face, the monstrous nightmare flew to the center of the metal cage with the strength it had left and tried to break it, but the metal didn't even bulge.

"What the…" the dragon said as it hit the metal cage with its paws as hard as it could, but it had no success. "What is going on? You promised me you would open the ceiling for me!" The dragon said looking at someone at the crowd. But seeing that he was doing nothing at all the dragon yelled once again: "Don't stay there! Do something! They're going to kill me! I can't use my fire jacket again!"

But the man didn't reply, instead he just threw a spear he had picked alongside the others and threw it with all his strength piercing the dragon's heart. "You…Bastard…" the dragon managed to say before collapsing lifeless on the ground.

Everyone got near of the boy and Sotic tried to take him to the village doctor to see if he could still be saved. But the boy coughed some blood and he could hear his parents calling his name from afar. Astrid managed to run faster than her parents and she reached her big brother.

"I have to take him to the doctor now! I'm really sorry!" Stoic tried to say gently making the little girl aside.

However, for everyone's surprise, Beigan said: "Wait. Don't do this. I don't think I have much time…Astrid come here…"

All viking looked sadly as the boy picked his little sister hand tightly and said: "Astrid…*cough*…Never let your guard down near those things. Never…I want you to know that your brother loves you and I hope you can grow up and…" but he couldn't finish his own sentence. The teen slowly closed his eyes as the grip on his little sister's hand slowly loosened.

"Beigan!" Astrid yelled shaking her big brother's body trying to get any life sign out of him. But it was too late. Astrid's older brother was gone.

The girl cried sorrowfully alongside with her mother, who finally arrived at there alongside her husband who feel on his knees seeing the corpse of his son on Stoic's arms.

Everyone on the op of the arena started to move into the battle ground to take a better look at the boy. The man who had killed the dragon was using all his willpower to not smile at the scene and it was almost painful to keep a saddened face. '_Everything is going as I planned. A small dragon life had to be sacrificed, but what I'll earn will make up for everything.'_ He thought as he walked with the crowd.

End of chapter 10

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	11. Dark Times part 3

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, akirisan, Comet Moon, Toothless-the-nightfury, Maui Girl 808 and SuppiGirlAnimangafreak for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood and violence in some parts of it.

* * *

While that happened in the arena, Hiccup was helping Gobber with the work at the workshop. None of them knew what was going on at the arena, so they were going on with their routine without any extra worries.

The blacksmith had asked the boy to bring him some metal so he could forge some new weapons. But then Gobber realized that even though the pieces of metal he had weren't sharp, they were still too heavy to the boy and there was no way he could accomplish that even carrying one by one. That was what Gobber believed.

He was going to the storage of his workshop to carry the materials himself when his jaw almost fell on the ground seeing the boy carry nothing less than one hundred pounds of blocks of metal pilled over his arms. The boy was holding them leaning the materials against his chest so they wouldn't fall on the ground.

"How did you…" The man started not finding words to describe what he was seeing. Not even a week ago, they boy was unable to lift half of his own weight and now he was carrying a pretty heavy material.

Hiccup just stared at the big man a little bit confused, but then he realized what was confusing him. "Well, I've been training…I guess it finally paid off." He said truthfully.

"Nobody get this strong so fast Hiccup. Could you put these on the floor please? I want to check something." Gobber said approaching the boy.

The red-haired kid complied and was a bit confused when Gobber suddenly examined his arms. The man was astonished as he noticed that Hiccup's once scrawny arms had developed some muscles.

He then lifted one of the metal bars the boy was carrying just to check the weight and it was as heavy as he imagined. He then started to scratch his moustache thoughtfully trying to figure it out how Hiccup became so strong all of the sudden.

The boy just blinked at the man's actions. He was also unaware of the reason of his sudden physical changes. His birthmark was burning when he carried those metal bars, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He decided to get used to it, after all he started to cogitate that it might have something to do with his newfound strength, because, even he was aware that he didn't train **that** much.

"Hiccup, Gobber, are you in there? I need to talk to you" The two suddenly heard a familiar voice calling them outside of the storage. They both recognized it to be Stoic's.

Both of them got out of the storage only to face a quite saddened man. Hiccup then asked warily: "Daddy? Did something happen?"

But the viking leader closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. "I'm really sorry, but Beigan died during his last trial."

"What? But the all the chosen to face a dragon by themselves never died before. Did she make a mistake when she chose him?" Gobber said astonished.

The red-haired man shook his head solemnly. "I don't think so. That boy did fight well. But that dragon somehow made a trap for him and we couldn't react fast enough to stop the fight. His family is devastated with their loss. I've already talked to his parents. The ceremony will be held this afternoon. We need to get everything ready first."

Hiccup could only hear his father. He didn't know what to say. He knew that dragons were scary, but he had always thought that those vikings were invincible, after all he did constantly hear tons of praises to the five boys were considered to be the best. He found it was scary that they could be killed. He then started to fear that the same fate could fall over his father, who the boy had always seem as invincible, because he always fought with dragon whenever they appeared.

"So you want me to stay with Hiccup during that too?" Gobber asked.

However for their surprise, Stoic answered: "No. I want him to see this." Then he looked to Hiccup and said: "Son, you have to understand how dangerous dragons are. Even someone skilled can still be killed. His last words were really wise. 'to never drop the guard near those beasts'."

The boy only nodded. He still remembered his talk with the deadly nadder days ago and when that hideous zippleback escaped from the arena. He had seen funerals before, but never of a teenager before.

Gobber saw that Hiccup was quite shaken from those news and tried to give the boy the rest of the day off, but the boy didn't want it. If he didn't have anything else to focus on, he would mull over that matter more than he wished.

So, when Stoic left to provide everything they needed for the burial, Gobber and Hiccup continued with the job, but the only words they exchanged were about the job itself.

Hours later, during the ceremony, everyone was gathered at a beach on Berk. Stoic decided to give the boy a man's burial in honor to him and his family.

Beigan's body was on a pyre, which was on a boat. It was custom for the Norse to give this kind of funeral to their members. Stoic said to the others: "It's a pity that someone so young had such a tragic ending. He died during a battle and his bravery won't be forgotten. He's now at Valhalla looking after us."

Stoic then nodded to another viking who set the boat on fire and pushed it into the sea allowing the water to carry his body into the ocean.

Hiccup could see that Beigan's family was devastated. Astrid and her mother were crying in despair as they saw Beigan's body being taken away, while her father just stared sadly at the loss of his son.

"Please don't let him go! Bring him back!" Astried yelled not being able to take it anymore.

But the mother said trying to calm her down: "Please, Astrid, don't do this."

"No! Bring my big brother back! Bring him back!" she yelled at no one specifically. She just wished for a miracle to happen and that her brother would be revived. But this wouldn't happen.

"Astrid…" her mother said hugging her daughter, who was crying sorrowfully.

The little girl gritted her teeth and whispered to herself with venom in her voice: "I won't forgive them. I'll kill every last breathing dragon!" but not even mother managed to hear what she was mumbling.

Hiccup thought about a way to make her feel better, but nothing came to his mind. He didn't know how to console her at that moment. He was once again saddened for not being able to do anything to help her. He had a small crush on her, but he didn't know how to make her feel better and this was a punch on his self-esteem.

After the ceremony, everyone went silently back to home. Stoic invited Gobber to go to their home and he accepted it. Despite of feeling bad, Hiccup made their meal and ate little of it and then went to his bed.

His father couldn't blame him for feeling like that, but it was necessary for the boy to know that no one was immortal. Not even the legendary Stoic the Vast. That's why he wanted his son to be strong, so if anything ever happened to him, he could still take care of himself.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Gobber. Why does it seems that every time something good happens, something ten times worse appear to ruin everything?" he said suddenly in a low tone of voice so his on wouldn't listen. He doubted Hiccup would be asleep and he guessed right.

"Seems so…As my wise father once told me: 'Crap happens. All you have to do is get up and don't let it get to you.' That's why I didn't let the loss of my leg and arm ruin my good mood."

Stoic sighed: "There are very few people as strong as you."

But then Gobber remembered: "Oh, that's right. Stoic, I need to talk to you about Hiccup. He did something quite weird today."

Stoic raised an eyebrow and asked: "Weird? What do you mean?"

Then the man with the blond moustache told him what had happened at his workshop earlier. About the boy's sudden burst of strength.

* * *

At a quite distant island, there were several dragons reunited under the stars. They were discussing how and when to invade Berk. They've been told to wait until the darkest night to attack, but they wanted to attack at that very instant.

"Why are we even following that guy's command? He works with a human! He should be killed for his treachery!" Said a thunder drum outraged.

"That human can somehow understand what we say. He must be some kind of chosen one…" mused a giant bee-eater.

A changeling then said: "Please, don't start with this crap about 'chosen one'. It's so overused in human fairy tails that it got old already. But yes, it's really weird for him to be able to talk with us. Not that I care much about him. It's just that weird dragon that he keeps sending here I'm more concerned with. None of us managed to defeat him in a battle and because of that he thinks he can boss us around."

"Didn't you mother taught you that's a bad thing to badmouth others?" said a familiar voice to the dragons.

A jet black dragon with cat-like features, green eyes came flying and landed near the other dragons. No dragon had spotted him as he approached because he managed to blend with the dark of the night

"You're late!" said a monstrous nightmare.

The black dragon rolled his eyes and replied: "I'm sorry, but I had another issues to take care of. But I bring good news. The viking's morale has fallen incredibly. When we attack on the next new moon, all vikings will perish and we can reclaim our precious land!"

"What? If they're as shaken as you claim them to be, why not attack now?" questioned that same thunder drum.

The black dragon snarled and said: "Because it's safer for us all to attack there. That's the perfect date! We mustn't attack before that or else you'll ruin your sole chance to kill those blasted humans! During the new moon the sky will favour us and they won't even see us coming! Use your head for once in your life!"

"You have a lot of guts, brat! Don't forget you're talking to your elders! Don't get cocky just because you're strong!"

The newcomer then said with a grin: "I wouldn't dare to disrespect you. Quite the contrary, I'm doing everything I can so you don't jump into a suicidal attack! I only came here to deliver the news. I'll be leaving now."

"Your stubbornness will be your doom, brat!" said the thunder drum.

But the jet black only smirked and left the island. As the black dragon flew to Berk a female voice intruded in his mind: '_Looks like everything is going on as planned. So far. But you could have handled those dragons a bit more smoothly…I have great hopes for you. Don't fail me like the others did.'_

The dragon scoffed before he replied with his thoughts: '_You don't have to worry about anything. The others may have given up on their powers and lived a mundane normal life, but I embraced this gift instead of treating it as a curse.'_

He heard the voice chuckling in his head and she replied: "_True. That's why I have great expectations from you and that other guy._"

"_You mean Hiccup? Let me guess you made contact with him already. What did you tell?_"

"_I just confused him a little bit. You know. Telling that it was his weakness that made the dragon target him. This way he'll be more keen to embrace his gifts to get stronger_." replied the female voice.

"_I see… Well, it looks like when that hideous zippleback got distracted with the boy instead of killing that man it ended up going to our favor_."

The female voice chuckle and said: "_True. When Stoic's head roll on the attack next week, the plans to retrieve our island will become true_."

"_Among __**other**__ things_." Thought the black dragon smirking as he headed back to Berk.

End of chapter 11

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	12. Invasion part 1

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, akirisan and Comet Moon for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood and violence in some parts of it.

* * *

Stoic couldn't sleep that night. He was too surprised to do so. His best friend had just told him that Hiccup had become really strong out of nowhere. He sincerely doubted that his friend was lying, but he often said weird things like "Trolls are stealing my left socks." And such.

But he decided to confront his son on this matter anyway. His son did seemed to be gaining some more confidence before all those things ruined the parent's hope that the boy would become a good dragon killer.

But that was a sleepless night for both father and son. On the next day, by morning, Hiccup got up during sunrise and went downstairs and saw his father awake. He then decided to make the breakfast for both of them.

While the boy did that, the viking leader tried to think about what to say to his son. He had no idea how much his kid was affected by the burial on the previous day. He had done it with his best intentions because he wanted the boy to witness that even him, the great Stoic the Vast, could be killed. No one was immortal.

But he feared that it backfired somehow and damaged the psyche of the boy. "Son, are you feeling okay?" the man cringed at his own words. He was never good at the father-and-son talks.

The boy turned to his father and knew what he meant. He then asked: "Dad, why dragons kill people? Don't they see that they cause pain to us?" He still remembered Astrid's face as she cried for her brother and how powerless he felt at the moment.

The man thought he had explained that to Hiccup before, but he answered anyway: "Dragons don't feel emotion like we, son. They're just a bunch of savage beasts who desire nothing but to kill us and eat our livestock."

"I see…So it's impossible for them to communicate, right?" the boy pressed also remembering his talk with the deadly nadder.

"Of course they can't communicate son. They're irrational monsters. They aren't like us. Why are you asking all that?"

"I was just curious…"the boy said really confused. He had talked with a dragon, so his father must be wrong. Hiccup knew that he wasn't going crazy. At least he hoped so.

After that there was another weird silence between them. Hiccup then served the meal and both ate quietly. The tension could be cut with knife and both expected the other to break the silence somehow.

Stoic tiptoed for a while and gathered enough courage to ask his son: "Hiccup, is that true that you lifted some heavy stuff lately?"

The boy raised an eyebrow at his father's words and just stared for a while. Even Stoic cringed. The man was seriously considering asking his brother for some advice.

"Well, I did manage to carry some heavier materials for Gobber. I guess I'm getting stronger…" the boy finally answered breaking the eye contact with his father. He wondered if that conversation could be any more awkward.

"Care to show me?" the man said not really expecting much. He thought that Gobber was only overreacting because his son managed to get just a little stronger. But he was about to be proven wrong.

"Okay…" the boy said unsure as he looked around for something he could show his father how strong he had become. He then spotted his father's axe. It was quite big and also heavy. The boy had tried to raise it a few times before and he couldn't even lift it an inch from the ground.

He got out of his chair and moved to the weapon. He took a deep breath and grabbed it with both hands and then raised it fairly easy. Stoic's jaw almost fell on the ground because of that

"How…" the man started not being able to finish. The only answer he could find for that was that the gods finally answered his prayers.

The shrugged and put the axe back were it was. "I guess some training I've been doing has paid off." The boy said.

"Son, there's no way you could have become this strong so fast with training. This is certainly a miracle from Odin!"

The boy was a bit uncertain about that. His birthmark was burning as usual everytime he used his extra strength, but for some reason it was slightly more painful than the usual.

"I'll go to Gobber's workshop now, daddy. He must be waiting for me." Hiccup said.

"Oh, yes. That's right. Take care, son." Stoic said with a big grin. '_Maybe things are going to get better from now on. Maybe he can become a dragon slayer after all.'_ He continued in his mind.

While Hiccup walked to Gobber's workshop, he spotted Snotlout, Ruffnuff, Tuffnuff, Fishlegs and Astrid near a rock. Snotlout was sitting on top of that stone and when Hiccup turned to see Astrid, she wasn't smiling like she usually did. She had a heavy frown on her face. She was more than determinate to become a excellent viking and kill as much dragons as she could to avenge her late brother.

The others were also trying to cheer her up, but they were unsuccessful in that as well.

Then Snotlout said, crossing his arms and with a grin on his face, when he saw Hiccup. "Hey, if it isn't my puny cousin."

Hiccup knew that the taunts would be quickly followed by series of insults and bullying, so he decided to ignore and go to Gobber's workshop as fast as possible before the situation got out of control.

But when Snotlout's cousin gave him his back and didn't start crying, like usual, he frowned and decided to show his cousin who was the boss and also he hoped to get some attention from Astrid. Snotlout considered himself to be the 'alpha male' of the children in Berk and he wanted to make Astrid his wife in the future when they grow up.

Snotlout ran to catch up with Hiccup who was only walking fast paced. When the boy reached Hiccup he placed his hand over his cousin's right shoulder and, by instinct, Hiccup grabbed his cousin's arm and threw him over his body in a judo-like throw.

Snotlout fell over his back on the ground and was more stunned than hurt. Hiccup had never fend for himself before, much less have such physical strength to do such thing before.

Even the other kids looks astonished by Hiccup's stunt. Feeling like he was drawing some unwanted attention the boy rushed to Gobber's workshop. He didn't mention that incident to anyone and neither the other kids, especially Snotlout. He would be damned before he admitted that his cousin had toyed with him.

* * *

A few days later, in day chosen day for the dragon invasion, at morning, Hiccup had been helping the blacksmith to create several spears. They were being kept on the storage and they were supposed to be used in a emergency like a dragon invasion.

The boy felt weirder and weirder with each day. His birthmark was burning like hell nonstop for the last two days and he was seriously considering telling his father about this.

Stoic's mood wasn't that great anymore. Not only every attempt to find the person who sabotaged the arena were fruitless, he noticed how his son was feeling down lately. He thought it was because Beigan's burial was still livid in his mind, but he decided to wait a little longer. He didn't think that it was health for him to held Hiccup's hand everytime the boy was feeling down.

When the night came, everything was dark. It was new Moon and the clouds were all over the sky. Basically, the only light the vikings had were the ones that came from the torches and bonfires.

Everything was deadly quiet. The viking hated nights like that because their visibility was compromised and the dragons were more keen to attack at moments like that.

But even with all their attention, no one saw a snake-like dragon with several spikes over its body and a huge mouth with countless teeth inside of it, known as whispering death, diving from the sky and swallowed a couple of vikings who were taken by surprise at a watchtower. Metal and wood wasn't a problem for that species. Its teeth could rip apart anything.

The sound of one of the watchtowers being destroyed alerted the other vikings. Who quickly got their weapons and torches to see better. Stoic had heard the commotion and ordered his son to stay home and he didn't check on the boy that was sweating and panting over his bed while he grabbed his birthmark was making his entire body suffer from an unknown pain.

When the viking leader got out he saw an image that he had seen several times before, but that he would never get used to. Several dragons breathing fire everywhere while the viking did everything they could to take them down. Several houses were on fire. Ironically the dragon's attempts to fry the humans also made everything brighter and easier for them to see and attack the dragons.

Spitelout was there as well and he threw an axe towards one thunder drum who was flying and it hit its wing. Making it lose the stability and fly on the ground. As soon as it fell on the ground, several vikings approached it. "Stay away from me, you wretched humans!" but before the dragon could spit fire, it was decapitated.

Two basic rules of dragon hunting were: first, prevent the dragon from flying, then you cut the head off to kill it and not let it spit fire, acid or gas at the vikings.

When Spitelout saw Stoic he said to his brother: "I'm glad you're here. Those monster are burning everything. We already took the children to a safer place." Then after a pause he said: "You took Hiccup there, didn't you?"

But then Stoic's eyes went wide realizing that his son was still at home. He was about to turn back when his brother said: "I'll take Hiccup to a safer place, Stoic. I'll be right back"

"What?" Stoic said looking to his brother, but then he nodded giving him permission to take his son to a safer place. He than rushed to the battle while he prayed to the gods that Hiccup would be safe.

Gobber had placed an stone made club on his right arm prosthesis and surprisingly he still didn't lose his moves. When he tried to warn the others that the new weapons were ready, a gronckle appeared from the sky and tried to bite him. When the dragon approached him with the jaws wide open, the man swung his right arm hitting the dragon on the face. It was sent flying a few feet and it hit the ground and the man quickly approached it while it was dizzy. Gobber then took a knife from his belt and stabbed the dragon on a soft spot on the belly and it hit his heart killing it instantly. The head of a gronckle was hard it would take several hits to crack the armor. The rule to kill it before it could strike back was still valid. It was just easier to decapitate a dragon on most of the cases.

The blacksmith then went to the other vikings to join the battle. He wondered if his new weapons would be of any use at this invasion. He also hoped that Stoic had taken Hiccup to a safer place before joining this battle.

Meanwhile, Spitelout got inside of his brother's home and yelled for Hiccup's name. Getting no replye, he went upstairs and saw the boy burning in fever. He bit his lower lip knowing that his nephew couldn't move by himself. He picked the boy with his left arm and carried him over his shoulder.

He then carried him outside of the house and ran into a desert area. He then placed his nephew over the grass and took a good look at him. he shook his head and then asked a bit concerned: "It burns, doesn't it?"

Getting no reply for the boy he added: "Don't worry. It'll be all over soon. I have to admit that the dragon blood that came in contact with your skin hastened the process. It shouldn't happen for good five years or so, but I'm glad this is happening."

Hiccup didn't know what was going on. He was both confused and scared to see his uncle acting like that towards him and also how he seemed to know what he was going through.

The red-haired didn't reply. In fact, he couldn't speak at all. The pain was just overwhelming. His entire body ached and started to transform.

He saw in horror as his little hand turned into claws and as his skin grew scales and turned black. The body started to grow bigger and the boy could hear the sound of his clothes ripping apart. He also felt two burning parts on his back and it only died down when two huge black wings emerged from his back.

The boy only looked helplessly at his uncle who was smirking at the boy. "I think it's time for me to teach you about our family's so-called curse."

End of chapter 12

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	13. Invasion part 2

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, akirisan, wakazimaru, ShootMe002 and Comet Moon for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood and violence in some parts of it.

* * *

Meantime, a yellow dragon, which was, basically, a bigger version of a terrible terror, was flying on the air when he spotted stoic on the ground decapitating another of his kin.

It growled in anger and he spit a fireball against the viking leader from behind. It was going to be a sure hit if Stoic hadn't heard someone saying: "Stoic, behind you!"

Hiccup's father didn't need any more instruction than that. He quickly turned and saw the incoming attack. Then he raised his shield to successfully block the fireball.

The viking leader looked to were the voice had come from and saw Gobber approaching him, but he quickly turned back his attention to the incoming yellow dragon which growled In anger after seeing that his sneak attack had failed.

The creature launched itself against the viking who ruined his perfect chance to get rid of the red-haired viking. It pointed it claws against the man with blond mustache wishing to rip him apart limb by limb. But doing so, he didn't saw the flying axe coming to his direction.

The weapon hit its neck, but didn't cut the head off. The dragon however was both in shock and with a horrible pain as it fell like a rock from the sky. The impact with the floor wasn't also what killed it. It's agonizing body twitched desperately as the dragon did his best to remove the axe from its long neck, but it didn't realize what would happen to him as soon as he removed it.

When the beast finally took the axe from his throat, it sealed its own fate. Its greenish blood quickly escaped from its body in a flow. The dragon didn't find any strength to attack, spit another fireball or even just get up. It could only watch helplessly as the viking leader approached him.

Stoic then picked his axe and noticed that the dragon's eyes slowly closed showing that its life had been snuffed out because of the quickly blood loss. Stoic clenched his teeth and then kicked the corpse of the dragon strong enough to make sure it was dead. Seeing no reaction at all from the beast he turned to his best friend and gave him a smile as he said: "Thank you, Goober, I owe you one." But then after a short pause seeing the way his friend was walking he continued: "But are you sure you should be in a battlefield? I mean…"

Gobber raised his left hand telling his friend to stop: "Please, Stoic, don't treat me as an useless. Just because I lost my right arm and left leg it doesn't make me unable to fight with the others. I took down a couple of dragons myself while I searched for you. I also finished some new weapons, but I guess it's useless now. I can't carry them out without becoming an easy target…"

"There's no need to worry. We're handling this nightmare…somehow…." The viking leader said taking a look at the countless houses on fire and also the men and women fighting against the beasts that seemed to not stop coming. He truly wondered if they would survive such massive attack. Stoic himself had killed over twenty dragons just that night and for each one that was killed two more came from the sky.

He decided to kill the beasts to his last breath. He wouldn't let them do whatever they wanted with his land. He also wanted to buy some time so the children could be taken far away from the bloodbath.

But then Gobber asked taking his friend out of his thoughts: "Stoic, did you take Hiccup to the hidden shelter? The other kids and teenagers were taken there. They wanted to fight too, but we needed them to stay there, because if we fail here they'll be able to continue our legacy."

"No, I didn't. But don't worry. Spitelout is taking Hiccup there for me."

"Thank the gods. Now lets kick some dragon butt!" Gobber said.

Stoic only nodded as the two charged back into the battle.

While that happened, Hiccup's transformation continued. His body grew larger ripping apart his clothes. His birthmark disappeared in the process and Spitelout only watched smirking darkly at that.

The boy was a complete dragon. Black scales that could easily make him blends with the dark sky, green eerie eyes and a somewhat cat-like features for the face. His entire body burned and ached with the transformation.

Hiccup panted trying to focus and he noticed that his uncle was also transforming into a dragon very similar to him, only much bigger. The kid looked very scared. His uncle had mentioned that it was a curse, but he didn't know the anything about it much less why he had to go through it.

The bigger dragon approached his nephew and said: "This is a very interesting story. I suggest you listen carefully, Hiccup. Now that you turned into a dragon. You must know that you can't turn back into human for a week. Only after that you'll be able to change back between your dragon and human forms. You should use this time to learn some of the basics. Like flying and spit fire."

"Wha…" said Hiccup not really understanding. He didn't want to believe that he was going to be stuck at that form for a week. He didn't know what his father would say and that was what scared him the most. But then he noticed something else. His voice had become more bass than it was.

Seeing the boy's confused face, Spitelout sighed and explained better to him: "I think it'll be better if I start from the very beginning. A long time ago, when the vikings first arrived, there was a dragon priestess of Hel named Ormhildr. She received powers from the goddess in exchange of making the humans remember what her is truly about. That Hel wasn't evil nor good, just plain fair. Many men jump into suicidal battle to join Vahala just to skip Hel's judgment and that was pissing her off she didn't send everybody to eternal punishment, you know. But I digress here. The point is that when she fought with our ancestor, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I, she could have easily killed him, but she got distracted and then killed by him. But before she died she managed to scratch him, leaving a little piece of her claw inside of his body. Because of that some of our ancestors were born with this same claws-shaped birthmark. It represents that we received some of her power and now we can turn into the same species that she was, a night fury! It's one of the most powerful species to have ever lived on this planet, but, for some reason, our ancestors who ended up receiving this wonderful gift treated it as a curse and rarely transformed. I remember that, before us, the last person to receive the power was my grandfather, your great-grandfather, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II. He knew all about this curse because milady Ormhildr told him the entire story. She can communicate with us from the underworld because we have a link with her because of her parting gift. Well, before I first transformed when I was about thirteen or so, my granddad took me away from the others from a week under the excuse that he wanted to teach me a few tricks. Stoic was a bit jealous, but he got over it after our granddad promised to train him in private after he was done with me. At the time I didn't know what was going to happened Ormhildr hadn't communicated with me yet so I pretty much was like you. Having sudden bursts of unknown strength and among other things. Anyway, when I transformed for the first time, I was very scared. My grandfather then explained to me about the curse and also to not listen to what a lady's voice would say to me and that after I could turn back into human, I should never turn into a dragon ever again. But I loved being a dragon. The power, the freedom. I was the younger then Stoic, so I couldn't become the next viking leader. My brother was an excellent viking since he was a child while I wasn't. I then questioned my grandfather why should I abandon the only thing that made me special. He told me that dragons were vile and that I should just work harder to become a good viking like my brother. After that, Ormhildr started talking with me and she secretly started to teach me. I learned so much with her. Would you believe me that my granddad refused to learn how to fly? I secretly trained hard to master my dragon form and, one night, when I was fifteen, I called my grandfather to the woods and killed him in my dragon form. He didn't even stood a chance. I told the others that we were ambushed and that granddad had died to save me."

"You…MONSTER!" Hiccup yelled horrified.

Spitelout merely chuckled as he replied: "If I'm a monster, then so are you, boy! We're the same! Don't tell you were thinking about rushing to your dear father in that state. You don't even **sound** like his son anymore. But don't worry dear boy. I'll welcome you as my new son."

Hiccup winced at his words and then said: "But you already have a son!"

Spitelout sighed and said: "Yes, I do. Even though Snotout's personality would fit well into a dragon, he didn't receive the same gift as we did. So he's useless and will be wiped out along with the other humans in this island. I already told the dragons the location of the secret hideout where the kids are being hidden. It'll be just a matter of time before The dragons retrieve the land that was once theirs. And we are going to rule it, Hiccup. I'll teach you everything even how to speak Dragonese. So you won't have to learn from Ormhildr. She's not a very patient teacher, you know. So, what do you say?"

The little dragon felt like crying. He wanted to rush to his father. He didn't want to be in that situation. Hiccup also knew where the secret hideout was too. The boy then thought if he warned everybody, they would have to believe that he was Hiccup and so they wouldn't kill him. That was what he hoped, at least.

Hiccup turned towards the place where the kids and teens were and he even tried to flap his wings seeing if he could fly. But it was utterly useless. He didn't even move an inch from the ground.

Spitelout wasn't a very patient man himself either. He found quite annoying that Hiccup was the one to receive the 'gift' and not his son. But if the boy wasn't going to join him then he wouldn't live for too long either. He then flew and quickly caught up with his nephew and used his paws to grab the boy and turn him, making him lie on the ground over his back so they could stare each other in the eyes. Stoic's brother kept a paw over the boy's hest not letting him move.

The bigger night fury pressed the younger one against the ground and, with a threatening tone, he said: "Now choose, boy. Renounce your father and become my son and rule with me the new dragon land or die here and now!"

End of chapter 13

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	14. Invasion part 3

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, akirisan, Comet Moon and Maui Girl 808 for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

Hiccup wanted to cry for his father to help him. He didn't want to join his uncle and he also didn't want to die either. A few tears fell from his now green eyes as he breath became more rapidly. He was having some difficult to breath because of the pressure his uncle was making against on his chest.

Spitelout snarled after he saw his nephew started to cry. "Don't tell me you don't have the courage to even try save your own life! I can't believe I wasted my time with you! This is my last warning, Hiccup. Join me or die here! And if you choose to join me, I won't accept any weak behavior from you. No more crying, no more whining or else I'll kill you anyway. You're a dragon! Accept your gift and man up!"

This only made Hiccup cry harder as he stared at his uncle helplessly. The bigger night fury snorted: "You're weak. Just a like granddad was! Goodbye, brat!"

With this Spitelout raised his free paw and was going to crush Hiccup's skull. He was thinking about using his fire breath, but this would harm him as well, because if he removed the paw the boy could escape and if he didn't, he would get burned as well.

The boy saw his entire life flash in front of his eyes. His breath grew rapidly as he saw the paw raising in the air and when Spitelout lowered his hand just a bit to strike Hiccup, the kid yelled: "NOOO!"

Hiccup's instinct of survival made him unleashed a red and blue fireball against his uncle's face. The bigger dragon didn't expect this and received the full blow. He yelled in pain as the fire burned his scales. The fire of a night fury is stronger than of an ordinary dragon. Their specie isn't called 'night fury' just because they could blend in the sky night, but also because their flames burned stronger and for longer than any other dragon species during nighttime.

The bigger dragon released the smaller one and desperately tried to extinguish the fire on his face with his front paws. Hiccup then rolled and got back on his feet and ran as fast as he could. He wasn't used running as a quadruped so he didn't go as quickly as he wanted to. He didn't want to let the other dragons to discover the secret hideout and kill all the others. Even though they had hurt him, he didn't wish for their deaths.

'_So you're the merciful type, huh?_' said a female voice in the boy's head. He didn't pay much attention to it because he was lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

At the hidden hideout where the teenagers and kids were, there was a morbid a morbid silence for the most of the time. They were expecting an adult appear to tell them that it was okay for them to get out. They had never seen such a massive invasion like that before. Most of times, the dragon raids consisted in a invasion of 10 dragons at the worst situation and they would aim at their livestock. That attack looked more like the dragons were trying to wipe the humans of their island.

The hideout was a small house hidden among the trees a bit far from the village. It had many leaves and vines covering it to work as a camouflage for. It's manyly focus was to cover all human scent, so the dragon's wouldn't know that there were people there. That place had never been discovered before, so the vikings didn't know if it was because of the location or because the dragons were too stupid to figure it out. All they knew was that the hidden hideout was a safe place to hide their younger member during the dragon raids.

"This is stupid! We should be out there fighting too!" said Agmundr angrily as he got up from his chair..

"We can't get out. You know that we were told to stay here and guard the younger kids." Faksi tried to reason with him.

"Actually, I agree with Agmundr on this one. It looks like they only gave us this 'task' so we don't get in their way." Ragni said crossing his arms.

After a few more seconds of silence Otkell said looking to a girl heading to a door: "Astrid, what are you doing?"

The girl was going out of the house. She placed her hand over the handle, but Otkell rushed to her and held her hand. "I said: 'what are you doing?' But I guess it's pretty obvious…Do you have a death wish, Astrid?"

But the girl tried to get free of the older boy's grasp without success. "Let me go! I want to avenge my brother!"

Otkell's expression softened: "I know you're angry. We all are! Beigan was one of my best friends. We're shocked to see that a dragon actually managed to kill him. We want to kill every single dragon just as much as you. But keep one thing in mind, Astrid. Dragons are treacherous. They don't hesitate just because you're a kid. They will kill you on the first chance they get. Your brother was a excellent warrior and got killed. Tell me, for how long do you think you can fight against one of those beasts without **any** training at all? What do you think your brother would say if he was here seeing you throw away your life like that? "

The girl was silent she just clenched her fists and her eyes. Tears started to fall from her eyes. "I just…I just…I hate them all! I hate those demons…" then she started to sob again. She was trying to suppress her sadness since her brother's burial.

Otkell gently placed his hands on her shoulders and said: "Look, I know how much you care about him. But you must live, for him. Train hard and then you can become a very powerful and talented viking even greater than he was. But this will only happen if you train hard."

Astrid then rubbed her eyes and wiped the tears. Otkell smiled softly, but then he heard: "Who would've thought that you can become a good father in the future." taunted Faksi.

Otkell just rolled his eyes while the others laughed a bit. That little joke made the others relax a little bit. But as soon as the laughter stopped the tension came back.

Snotlout watched that scene not knowing what to do. He wished he was the one to have stopped Astrid. His father had told him that when he found a girl he liked he should do anything possible to make her like him. The boy was completely clueless about his father's relationship with the dragons and Hiccup's cousin admired his father and had absolute faith that he was going to come out of that battle completely unscratched and even bring a few dragon skulls home as trophies.

Suddenly, everyone inside of the house heard the sound of a tree falling. "That was too close of here…" muttered Ragni.

"You're right. Did they discover this place?" Otkell asked.

"I don't know. But I think we should teach them a lesson their never going to forget." Agmundr

"Agreed." Said Faksi. Then the teen looked to the other boys around his age and told them: "Hey, the four of us are going to check out for dragons. If there's really some of them here, take the kids and flee with the kids."

No other teen saw a problem with that. In fact most of them were feeling quite scared and didn't want to leave the hideout until everything was clear. So, Faksi, Agmundr, Otkell and Ragni left the house and looked terrified at the view. Some of the trees nearby were on fire and had fallen on the ground. In front of them there was four dragons. Each one was like the one were also a bigger version of a terrible terror. All of them were green skinned and were ordered to destroy the house and burn everyone inside of it.

"We found them! Let's burn them alive!" said one dragon

"Let's make them pay!" said another one.

Otkell when noticed that the dragon were approaching he yelled to the others inside of the house: "You in there, leave through the other side! This is going to be nasty!"

After hearing that, everyone in the hideout left the house through the backdoor. Fortunately, the other teens, even though they were scared, didn't abandon the children and made sure that each one of them left the house before leaving too.

The four teen saw themselves in front of the dragons. They were ready to battle. "Looks like it'll be one dragon for each one of us, huh? It'll be like a final exam. Don't any of you dare to die." Agmundr said

Otkell smiled and nodded: "I make your words mine too. Let's kill those monsters for Beigan!"

"Let's beat some dragon ass!" said Ragni

Then each of them charged against one of the dragons. They were all carrying axes and shields.

Agmundr rushed against his dragon which leaped against the boy. The big teen put his axe in the belt and tossed his shield as a disk against the beast. The object hit the creature hard on the thorax and with that it was knocked on the ground.

Before it could reacted, the red-haired teen leaped on it and with a swing of his axe, he decapitated the dragon.

Otkell ran towards against his dragon zigzagging to dodge the fireballs that came towards him. But then a fireball came right to him and he used his child to protect himself. The impact made him go flying a few feet and he slammed his back against a tree. It hurt a lot, but he said nothing as he just stood there using his shield in front of him.

The dragon thought that he killed him and approached to behead the boy like many vikings did with its kin. It was adept of 'eye for eye' philosophy. When it approached, the teen carefully lifted a part of his shield that allowed him to take a look at his surroundings even when he had the shield in front of him. It was a small hole, but the brightness of the burning trees made things easier for him to see. He thanked Gobber for doing that modification in his shield a few days ago.

When the dragon was near enough, Otkell put his shield aside quickly and swung his weapon and successfully killed the creature just like Agmundr did.

Faksi wasn't strong like Agmundr or fast like Ragni. But he had an impeccable aim that he was proud of. Alongside his axe and shield, he was also carrying a bow and a few arrows. He didn't have the others to assist him, because each was busy with their own enemy. Because of that he had to fight his own way to get out alive of that situation. So he just dropped the shield and axe and picked his bow and arrow while he ran in circles around the dragon which was trying to fry him with fireballs.

Luckily the dragon had a poor aim which allowed the boy to aim properly as he got his weapon ready. The teen then fired the arrow that went flying straight against the dragon's head piercing its skull sideways while dragon was turning to keep trying to fire against the boy. The dragon fell dead on the ground which made the boy sigh in relief.

Ragni had picked a rock and threw it against another dragon, then he ran deep into the forest. He looked behind him and smiled when he saw that the dragon was chasing him on foot. When he saw a not very big tree that he was looking for he threw away both his axe and shield and climbed it. The dragon furiously followed him into the tree's branches and when he spotted the boy, it charged against him but before it could bite him, Ragni jumped from the branches back to the floor and picked his axe.

The dragon followed him and leaped from the tree as well. But it didn't notice that the tree had several vines that entangled the beast. The teen was the smaller of his group and that was the reason why he wasn't caught in the trap as well.

The teen then used his axe to behead the dragon who was hanging near the ground.

After killing their dragons, the four boys went to meet with the others who had ran deeper inside of the woods. They were proud of their work and all of them were sure that their deceased friend was watching with a grin seeing their skills being used in real combat with success.

* * *

After Spitelout managed to make the fire on his face extinguish, his scales were quite burned. It growled in anger: "**HICCUP**!"

The big night fury wanted to choke the boy with his own hands for doing that to him. He flew in the air a bit and saw the boy going towards the forest. The man gritted his teeth and flew towards the boy.

Hiccup hated being like that. If he were still a human he could have reached the forest already. He didn't saw or even hear when his uncle reached him and grabbed him from the ground and lifted him. Spitelout flew back to the sky carrying the boy with his front paws. He was going back to the village.

He held Hiccup with his right paw and with his left one he closed the boy's mouth to not let him breath fire again. "I was going to give you a quick death, you little shit! Now how about if I make you die slowly and painfully!"

Then when he was back to the village he was quite near of Gobber workshop, he stopped in mid-air flapping his wings to sustain himself in the air. "What do you think of dieing in one of those burning houses? You're going to feel a thousand times worse than you made me feel, you useless piece of crap! I want to hear you crying for you daddy's help I want hear you beg and cream while you burn alive!"

The boy was desperate. No matter how much he struggled he could get rid of his uncle's grasp. Even if he did get away from him, he still couldn't fly and falling of that height would kill him anyway.

He didn't want to die. He wished someone would save him. But his father was nowhere to be found. He just started to cry as he waited for his fate as he listened to his uncle harsh words.

'_Do you remember the feeling when you breathed fire a few moments ago. Try recall it. It's your only chance_.' Said a female voice in his mind.

Hiccup recognized it as that weird voice from a few days ago. He also remembered that his uncle said something about a dragon named Ormhildr being the one who started all this and also that she could talk in other people's minds.

Noticing the boy's uncertainty, the priestess of Hel said again: '_Listen, I know this is too much confusing and that all this is happening too fast. I also whished we could have been introduced in a better situation. But you have to listen to me while your uncle is looking for a place to throw you into. He wants to throw you in the biggest 'bonfire' he can find. Now, if you don't want to die, you have to recall the feeling you had just now when you breathed fire. But instead of exhaling it through your mouth, try do it through your nose. It'll be painful, but you have to endure it! Do it now!'_

Hiccup was really scared. He didn't like that voice. But he also didn't want to die. He tried with all his might repeat the stunt he had just done with his uncle. He breathed rapidly through his nose and when he felt his lungs on fire again, with everything he had he exhaled all the hot air which came out on fire through his nose. And Ormhildr wasn't joking when she said that unleashing fire though the nose would be painful. Hiccup almost fainted with the pain.

Spitelout was completely unaware of the conversation that took place in Hiccup's mind and was caught in surprise once again. He had never seen or even heard of a dragon that breathed fire though the nose. In any other circumstance he would have laughed of the idea.

Fortunately, for Hiccup, his uncle released him in surprise and pain. '_Do it again, quickly. Take a deep breath and unleash the maximum amount of fire you can against him! But this time through your mouth!_'

The boy did as he was told and, this time, he managed to it faster and, while he was in mid-air, he unleashed a powerful fireball against Spitelout knocking him into the direction of Gobber's workshop.

Hiccup was falling and he looked in horror at the ground. He was going to hit it hard and he thought he was going to die for sure until he heard: '_Flap your wings! You might not be able to fly, but you can at least minimize the impact!_' said Ormhildr to Hiccup.

The boy did as he was told and even though he didn't have much time or much control over his wings, the impact wasn't as horrible as it was going to be if he had remained quiet.

But the impact still hurt and adding that to the boy's pain in his nasal cavities it was a miracle that he was still conscious. He tried to walk and managed to walk away a few meters before collapsing on the floor unconscious not hearing anymore the dragoness pleas for him to keep walking.

Meanwhile, Spitelout fell and crashed against Gobber's workshop's roof breaking it. He fell right of the place where all the spears where being kept. The blades pierced through his body making him yell in even more pain.

His entire body trembled as he desperately tried to get himself off those weapons, but it was useless. He coughed some body as kept trying to gather strength to get away from there. The draconic blood steamed through the wounds and soaked the floor beneath him.

Then he heard a familiar female voice in his mind: _'It's a pity that you must go this way. But you left me with no other choice, Spitelout._'

'_Ormhildr, what are you taking about?_' Yelled the man in his mind as he tried to get out of the spears.

'_It's quite simple, Spitelout. I need a leader for the dragons. I've only tagged with you because you seemed to be the only choice. But now that I have second option, I can't afford having a leader who don't even think twice about killing your own kin! That boy, given proper upbringing, can become my ideal leader for the dragons_.'

'_Don't screw with me!_' then his eyes went wide as he realized. '_It was you wasn't it? It was you who taught the boy how to breath fire. You bitch! How dare you?_'

'_Goodbye, Spitelout. It's a pity that things must be this way._' Said Ormhildr.

'_No! Don't you dare! I'm going to become the greatest ruler of both dragons and humans. You can't discard me like that. I don't need you!_' but hearing no reply he yelled at the top of his lungs: "DAMN YOU!" then he breathed fire uncontrollably putting the entire workshop on fire. It did take long until the man's struggles ceased due blood loss and the entire building fell apart over his limp body.

* * *

Meanwhile, a blue female dragon flew over the village. She saw countless of her kin dead on the ground along with some humans as well. But the number of dead humans were much smaller than the number of dragons. She gritted her teeth in anger.

'_Damn! I can't believe this whole attack was a fiasco! I couldn't even rescue my mate_!' thought a female deadly nadder angrily. She was the mate of the deadly nadder who was trapped at the arena who talked to Hiccup. She had left their cubs at the care of other dragons as she went to search for her mate. She didn't like it, but she was going crazy not knowing if he was dead or alive.

She had no intentions of get herself killed too. Her cubs needed her as well. She was watching the area from above as she waited for a chance to look for her mate. It was common sense to the dragons that the members of their kin which weren't killed by humans were used at a 'twisted' game where they were forced to fight against the humans in an arena. She hoped that he was in the latter situation, so she could still have a chance of saving him.

Then she noticed a small black dragon unconscious on the grass near some houses. It was Hiccup who still hadn't waken up from impact. She saw no humans nearby and she flew closer to him. She saw that he was still breathing and, seeing what kind of dragon he was, she sighed. '_'Poor thing…I can't believe he had a cub and that he brought him here as well! I'm going to take him back with me before he gets killed too.'_

She thought that the cub in front of her was Spitelout's child. She never liked that night fury. He was always bossing the other dragons around and was too arrogant. She hated him even more after thinking that he brought his own cub to the battlefield.

The deadly nadder picked the boy up with her feet and secured him with her claws, but gently enough to not hurt him. Then she flew back to the island where the dragons now lived.

End of chapter 14

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to hear your coments.


	15. Different Worlds part 1

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, akirisan, Comet Moon, AngetianPrincess18, Future Aviator, wakazimaru, Victoria62015, Mahtobedis and Other Worldly Cupcake Baker for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

The battle, at Berk island continued until dawn. The remaining living dragons fled from that place. Most of their kin had been killed already while they have taken down much less vikings with was a count of one hundred thirty-two dead dragons on Berk against the death of forty-one vikings.

There were just a dozen few dragons alive flying away. Stoic looked at the beasts with pure hatred in his eyes. He wished he had killed them all for doing such a thing to his people, but no arrow or catapult would reach them now.

The viking leader placed his axe in his belt and then turned to take a better look at his village. Most of the houses were either burned to ashes, still in fire or completely demolished. There was also some of his comrades lying lifeless on the ground. Some had had a very gruesome death. The man's expression saddened a bit seeing that.

It must have been one of the worst assaults the village had seen in decades. Then, Stoic heard the other viking cheering their victory over the dragons in that battle. True, they had won, but that victory left a sour taste in his mouth. He knew that the brave vikings who had died were now with their ancestors feasting in Vahalla, but that didn't make the losses weight less on his shoulders.

While walked he saw a three vikings approaching him. One with a big black beard asked: "Stoic, are you alright?"

The viking leader nodded and replied: "Yes, what about you." And after getting a positive answer, Stoic sighed in relief inside of himself before he continued: "We may have won, but we still have a lot to do." He pointed to the man who had just asked him and said: "I want you to go to the hidden hideout and take all kids and teenagers back to the village. It's safe already." The he looked to the other two and then told them: "I want you guys to get our fellow comrades who had fallen in battle in one place. We need to give them a proper burial as well know how many boats we'll need, besides, the families will want to know what happened to them…"

After nodded positively they went to perform the tasks given to them. Stoic at least found some comfort thinking that his son was safe and sound, but he found weird that he hadn't see his brother for the last of the night. He wondered if he had gotten into a fight with a dragon in his way back. At least he hoped so.

After wandering a bit through what was left of his village, he spotted his best friend standing near of a destroyed house. Fortunately, Gobber also managed to survive the attack without any serious injury. He was staring at the burnt rubble that once was his workshop.

Stoic placed his right hand over his right should and then said: "I'm glad you're alright old firend." Then looking at the pile of rubble he added: "I'm sorry for your workplace."

His friend smiled: "Nah. Buildings can always be replaced. I intended to make it a little bigger anyway. Those things ended up helping me."

Stoic found amusing that his friend always seemed to look to the good side of everything. But then he was taken away from his thoughts when Gobber asked pointing to a part of the rubble: "Stoic, are you seeing that?"

Stoic looked to where he was pointing at and he managed to see some kind of black fin coming out between the rocks. The village leader approached and started to move towards the former workshop and removed piece by piece away to reveal what that thing was. But he already have a hint of what it might be.

As he removed the rocks and pieces of wood, his suspicions were confirmed. It was a black dragon lying dead amidst the rubble. He then unburied the creature to reveal that it had been impaled by the spears Gobber had made.

"Looks like those spears did come in handy." Gobber said amused.

"Sure they did. It also served that beast right to die in its own fire!" Stoic added sharing his friend enthusiasm. He was clueless that the dragon lying dead in front of him was his brother, Spitelout. "But I had never seen any dragon like that before."

"Neither did I. Maybe it's a new breed." Gobber mused for a moment.

"Maybe…But it's the way its supposed to be. Dead!" Stoic said getting away from the creatures, facing Gobber.

After taking a better look at his friend, Gobber said: "Hiccup will be happy to see that you're okay, Stoic. Did you already send someone to go pick him and the other children?"

The man stopped for a while and smiled: "Yes, he will, and yes, I did. It has been some time now. He must have gotten there by now."

However, for his and Gobber's surprise, the viking Gobber had sent to bring the children and teenagers back to the village was already back with them and he seemed to be carrying something.

The viking told the children and teenagers to wait there for Stoic's commands right before he went to meet his leader.

Stoic hadn't paid attention to what the other man was carrying and immediately asked: "What's the meaning of this? How did you get here so quickly?"

The man explained: "Well, sir, I've crossed with them in the middle of the way to the hidden hideout. Apparently some of them had come a bit earlier to the viallge to check on things and then come back to tell the others that we had won and that's because they were already coming back to our village."

Stoic wasn't pleased at all with that boldness. What if they were still fighting or worse, they had lost. The instructions were clear. Stay in that house until a viking came there to say it was okay for them to get out or if they took three days without communications, the kids and teens were supposed to flee deep into the forest and continue the legacy of the vikings because such tardiness to someone to communicate with them would mean that the adults had lost the battle.

But before Stoic could unleash his wrath on the irresponsible who had disobeyed him, the black-bearded viking in front of him continued: "Sir, I've also found this…I think this helmet belonged to your brother and there was also both adult and child clothing near this helmet. I found them on my way to find the children."

Stoic then moved his attention to what the man was carrying with his arms. His eyes went wide as he recognized the helmet. His brother's helmet was unique at the village. It had long and very thing horns on it. He also recognized the pieces of clothes as his brother's. But it wasn't everything he found familiar there.

Stoic's hands moved trembling at the small pieces of fabric that he found very familiar. His mind was screaming '_It can't be!_' but his eyes weren't lying to him. Those green pieces of children clothing did belong to his son.

"I'm really sorry…" the black-bearded viking said looking down. He was only referring to the death of his leader's brother. He was unaware that the child clothing the red-haired man was holding were his son's.

Stoic grasped at the pieces of shredded clothing with all his might not wanting to believe in what he was seeing. He suddenly felt weak. He couldn't even stand on his own two feet anymore. He suddenly fell on his knees for everyone's surprise.

Gobber approached his friend to know what was wrong and when he did, he saw the fabric Stoic was holding. "No…" he said also recognizing the clothing. He had seen Hiccup wearing those. "Stoic…" he said looking at his trembling friend.

But he couldn't prevent the scream the viking leader was about to give: "HICCUP!" his voice full of despair that could be heard for several people far away from there.

* * *

At one island, where the dragons created their home, Hiccup, in his dragon form, slowly woke up. He was still groggy and started to wonder if everything that happened between him and his uncle were just a horrible nightmare.

Then he blinked a few times to make his vision clearer. He raised his head to look at his surrounding he saw that he was inside of some sort of cave and when he quickly looked at himself he saw that he was laying on some sort of nest made of straws, sticks and leaves. It was surprisingly comfortable He was saw still in his dragon form. The boy gave a heavy sigh as the reality sank back into him.

He tried to get up, but he soon regretted that. His entire body still hurt from the fight he had with his uncle. The boy was quite scared. He didn't know where he was, how he got there, if there was any dragon nearby or even if his father was near him.

But then his thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone yelling: "Mommy. He woke up!"

Hiccup looked to the entrance of the cave and saw four deadly nadders cubs about three feet long while staying on their four paws, which was about Hiccup's size as well. They approached him curiously. They bombarded him with questions such as "What's your name?", "How old are you?", "How fast can you fly?", "What's your specie?" and such.

The boy remained quiet quite scared seeing so many dragons so close of him. The last dragon that got near him got really close of killing him. But, fortunately he heard a female voice calling the cubs: "Children, aunt Unna is looking for you. I need to speak with this young man for a while. You can play with him later, okay?" it was the voice of a much bigger deadly nadder which was accompanied another one, who was her sister.

The kids were disappointed and followed their aunt out of the cave. The mother of the cubs approached Hiccup and asked kindly: "What's your name little one? Mine is Sveina."

But Hiccup didn't say a thing. He was too scared to say anything. But then he heard a familiar voice in his head warning him: '_I suggest you don't say a thing, boy. They might understand, or not, what you say in human language, but I assure you that no normal dragon can voice human words, the same thing goes for humans. They can't voice Dragonese words. But because you're in between of both species you can do both, but they don't know it, yet In fact the only reason why you can understand Dragonese is because the knowledge is carved in your subconscious. You just don't know yet how to bring it up, but the knowledge how to speak the dragon language is also there. Just stay quiet and just answered with a nod or something._' It was Ormhildr who quickly intervened in Hiccup's mind.

Hiccup stood quiet not just because of he dragon's advice, but because he also didn't want to talk with that dragon.

The deadly nadder thought that the cub in front of her was too much scared to even talk. She thought that it was all Spitelout's fault for doing it to him. She remembered when he taunted her about letting her cubs to partake along with her into the battle last night. He kept saying that they should learn since tender age how harsh life was. She just couldn't disagree more and she didn't even dream that he would be capable of doing that exact same thing with his own offspring. '_That battle must have been traumatizing to him…Poor thing…_'

Then she decided to leave him alone for a few moments before trying to talk to him once again, but before she left she said: "Look. I…don't know where your parents are, but you're more than welcome to stay with us. You don't have to say anything you don't want to. Just talk about it when you feel comfortable with it. Alright, dear? I'll check on my kids. I'll bring some food later." Then she turned, but when she was almost exiting the cave she turned and added: "Oh, yes. In case you're thirsty, there's a lake inside of this cave. You can drink there. I'll be right back. Try rest." With that she left to search for her cubs and sister.

The boy just stood there not knowing what to do exactly. He thought he was in some twisted world where dragons were actually nice. But again, he was a dragon. If they discovered he was a human, their opinion would quickly change.

Deciding that he was indeed very thirsty he gathered his strengths and went to the place that dragon had told him about. It didn't take long until he arrived at a crystal clear pool of water at the bottom of the cave. The light of the sun still arrived in that part of the cave and it hit the water, making it reflect it all over the walls and the ceiling of the cave. The boy found it quite pretty.

Then he turned back to the water and didn't know how exactly to drink from it. He thought he had to drink like the livestock of the island did. Putting their mouths into the water and drinking it. He thought it was very weird, but decided to try it out. When he opened his mouth he noticed his own reflex on the water. '_Wait a minute…Am I…toothless?_' the boy thought to himself as he looked to his unprotected mouth. But then several sharp teeth popped out of his pinky gums.

'_They are retractable teeth, Hiccup_.' The dragoness said to him. '_You could try putting your paws into the water and take it to your mouth, but this would take too much time. Do what you were doing. All dragons drink that way. You'll get used to.' _

_'But I don't want to get used to this! I want to go home! How do I go there_?' The boy demanded upset.

Ormhildr sighed and explained calmly to him: '_First of all, Hiccup. You're part dragon whether you like it or not. You also have to remember that you'll stay like this for a week before you'll change back to your human form. Even if you magically learn how to fly and somehow get to Berk, which I must remind you, you don't know the way, how are you going to convince your father that you're Hiccup and how are you going to prevent other vikings from killing you? A cub like you won't be much of a challenge. Even if you wait until you can shift from both your forms at will, how are you going to explain to your father about your absence? He'll think you died, if he doesn't think already_.'

Hiccup fell quiet suddenly not even wanting to drink water anymore. Her words were true and he knew that. He didn't know what to tell his father and he also didn't know if his father would still love him even after knowing what he had become.

The boy started to cry helplessly collapsing again on the stone ground. '_I want to go home…_'

'_I'm really sorry things happened this way, Hiccup. But being a dragon isn't that bad. You know, vikings always had a wrong view of us since the beginning. They invaded our lands, killed us and even dared to call us monsters for merely defending what was ours to begin with!_' Ormhildr tried to reason with him. Seeing that the boy's cries continued she spoke again: '_I know you have many questions, child. I want to answer them all. Please, ask me the first one_. _It'll help you, I promise._'

'_Why can you speak my language then? Are you a dragon? No other dragon can._' The boy asked after a pause. His sobbing had decreased a little after her words.

'_Yes, I'm a dragoness, boy. It's a quite long story, but I'll sum it up for you. When I was alive, I was a priestess of the goddess Hel. I know that your father made you believe that only certain gods are trustworthy. Such as Odin, Thor, Balder and many others and also hope to be sent to Vahalla. But Hel, being the daughter of a god, Loki, and a giant is still a fair being. She got a bad reputation among the mortals because she was in charge of the people who died of old age, diseases among other reasons. She can send those souls to many different places. Being her priestess, I was sent to a quite comfortable place and I'm at piece with many other good people who had an unfair death. But she also can send souls to damnation, if they're bad during life. You know, even bad people who died in a battle aren't sent to Vahalla. They're sent to Hel and then thrown to the most horrible world to await for the Ragnarok. Your uncle is there right no_w.'

'_Uncle Spitelout is in a bad place_?'

'_Yes, but why do you care? He wanted to fry you, remember?_' Ormhildr asked incredulous that the boy was showing concern for that man.

'_Yes, but…I don't know…He was always so good to me. I didn't wish for anything like this to happen…_'

'_But it did._'

'_I know…_' then the boy closed his eyes resting his head on the cold ground.

After a moment of silence, Ormhildr realized. They boy actually felt sorry for his uncle's fate. She didn't know if she called him stupid for pitying someone who almost got him killed or praise him for that. Such heart was so rare and it only made her belief that the boy was a much better suitable candidate for being the next dragon leader than his uncle. The boy was clearly the type who wouldn't sacrifice nobody to achieve his goals, which couldn't be said the same about Spitelout. That man killed uncountable dragons just to keep his façade and also put his plans in action.

But then the dragoness decided to continue her tale to keep the boy's thoughts away from his uncle and also from what he had lost in his old home: '_Continuing. I was a priestess of Hel to make sure people understood that she was only fair. She isn't some kind of witch. She's really fair in her judgments. She even suffer some prejudice from other gods for having giant blood. So, I received several different powers from her. I could also see the lost souls walking among the living. I had to listen to their problems in order to help them to move on. That's the reason I received the gift of talking different languages. I didn't help only dragon souls, but also human ones. But, one day, a group of vikings came to the island of Berk and started killing all my kin for no reason. It was an island full of cubs and old dragons who could barely fend for themselves. Your ancestor, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I, was their leader and he was the one who killed me. I gave him this gift to show him that his actions had consequences and to see if…people would eventually stop hating us. But I guess I was deadly wrong. Humans and dragons can only be at peace if one kills the other or if one species live far away from the other. But we can't just let humans take what was rightfully ours and just cross our paws!'_

The boy was really surprised. It was way too much information for him. He didn't believe that his home had such a gruesome past. '_But the people today can't be blamed for our ancestors mistakes!_' The boy tried to reason with her.

'_Maybe, but they care out the same hatred for us. Or are you going to tell me the vikings are going to leave their village and return the island to us if you asked them nicely. I don't think so, boy._'

Hiccup was again quiet._ 'I…Have to think about this…'_ he told her getting up and approaching the lake once again. He lowered his head and tried to drink water from it. But he wasn't used to it. He even accidentally put too much of his head into the lake and some of the water entered into his nose. It was a both a bad feeling, but the cold water did help him to sooth the warmth he was feeling there. But, fortunately, he managed to sneeze it out on the stone ground.

Deciding he had enough for now he went back to that nest where he had waken up and think about everything he had been told.

Ormhildr wanted him to show the wonders of being a dragon. She wanted to turn him into the perfect leader. A dragon who wouldn't let any of his kin down and also get back what was taken away from them. She just wanted to make the boy's desire to protect and save to be focused only and just only for the dragons. No matter how many years it might took to make the boy accept her point of view. She had waited hundreds of years. She could wait some more.

End of chapter 15

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments.


	16. Different Worlds part 2

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, akirisan, LapinNoirDeCalifornie, wakazimaru and Victoria62015 for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

The burial ceremony at Berk was awfully quiet. Usually, Stoic made a speech in honor of those who had fallen in battle, but he was speechless. He was a man who hardly showed any weakness.

But he could barely cope with so much pain crushing his heart. He had lost both his son and brother at the same day. Stoic felt devastated when his wife died years ago. Spitelout helped him big time to get through it.

Spitelout had seen it as a chance of killing Stoic quite easily due his weakened state of mind. He wanted to raise Hiccup as his own son because he had seen that the boy was born with the claw-shaped birthmark on the chest and he couldn't get rid of his own son, because his wife watched Snotlout as a hawk. He didn't want to have trouble of raising two kids, so he allowed Stoic to live, so he could raise the boy for him.

But Stoic was completely clueless about his brother's true intentions. He had always seen Spitelout as a good, brave and supportive brother. He had helped him for many years and even helped take care of Hiccup when he was younger every now and then.

Snotlout and his mother were also there. The little boy was crying at the loss of his father, but he hated it. Snotlout had been told by his father that boys never cried. He hated himself for disobeying his father, but he couldn't believe he wasn't going to see his father ever again.

Gobber didn't know what to say to his friend. Everytime he tried to talk with Stoic, he didn't answer. The blacksmith could barely understand what his friend was going through. He had lost his wife, brother and son.

After the burial, Stoic started to talk with the other vikings and started to organize how to rebuild the village. Gobber looked at that concerned. He knew that Stoic hadn't overcome two big losses in his life in so little time. The blacksmith then approached his friend and tried to talk with him. It clearly wasn't healthy for Stoic to keep acting like nothing had happened. He called his friend to a more desert area so they could have a private talk.

"Stoic, wait. I…" he begun, but he was only interrupted by the viking leader.

"Oh…right…Your workshop was destroyed, wasn't it? Make a list of the materials you need to rebuild it, Gobber. It'll be back the way it was quite soon."

Gobber frowned at that. "Stoic, I'm really worried at you. You went through a lot! You went from having almost a breakdown to act like nothing had happened in on single day! You obviously aren't fine enough to…"

But it was Stoic's turn to lose his temper pointing an accusatory finger to his friend: "**Don't** go there, Gobber. I'm their leader. Good men and women die everytime dragons attack us. I need to stay strong for them!"

"True, but you just lost two members of your family! You need to rest! Nobody would blame you for taking a day or two off. Look at yourself! You're so desperately trying not to think about them that you're drowning yourself with work!"

"What do you know? Was it you whose life was ruined in a single night?" Stoic roared.

"Maybe. But when I lost both my leg and arm, I didn't pretend that nothing happened either. You say you want to be strong for them, but tell me. Is it strength what you're displaying right now or just plain weakness? Hiccup and Sitelout must be feeling horrible for seeing his father acting like their deaths were no big deal!"

But, then, Stoic lost completely the control over himself and punched Gobber on the face, but the blacksmith surprisingly kept standing and didn't retaliate. In fact he was waiting for it. With a much calmer voice, Gobber continued: "I saw your face when you saw Snotlout and Hiccup's remains…You were about to breakdown right there. I don't know what went through your mind to push what you've just discovered aside and plan the burial for everyone and then start talking about rebuilding our village. When I realized that I would never see that kid again, it was like I had lost another limb. I have no idea how much it hurts for you, so I can't say that I understand. But heed my words, Stoic, if you're not careful this you'll eat you from inside out. It won't emasculate you if you show some feelings about what happened."

After saying all that Gobber left his friend alone. Stoic didn't follow him either. The red-haired man just stood there for a few minutes. He clenched his fists as he decided to go back to work. He knew that what Gobber had said was true. He was focusing on work, because he didn't even want to think about what happened to his son. He seriously hoped, that when he came home, by night, his son would be there and everything would be they way it was before.

But when Stoic returned to his home, at night, it felt alien to him. It was like that wasn't his home. His son wasn't there to greet him with a smile. He couldn't conceive a home where he was going to go to sleep and wake up completely alone. He knew Hiccup was very clumsy kid and he even didn't care that much if his son didn't become a dragon slayer. He would be disappointed, of course, but that wouldn't be the end of the world. The boy was starting to learn with Gobber and he wondered if his son could become a good blacksmith. But it was all gone. All it took were a few hours for it to happen. Surprisingly, his home was intact. It was one of the few houses that weren't burnt or destroyed.

'_If he had stayed here…_' the man thought for only to shook his head. He wanted to go to sleep and forget. Thinking about it hurt him in an imaginable way. So, he laid down and closed his eyes waiting for the sleep to come.

When the viking leader opened his eyes, it was morning. When he smelled something good, he rushed to see his son. '_I knew that it was just a nightmare!_' But what he saw shocked him. It wasn't his son there, it was his wife, Valhallarama. Making the food for him. She was a quite big woman with also red-hair. "Good morning, dear. Could you go upstairs and wake Hiccup up?"

The man was stunned at the sight to even realize that someone was coming down the stairs. "Good morning, mommy, daddy!" Hiccup said yawning moving to the table.

Stoic looked at his son's groggy face while the boy rubbed his eyes. Both his son and wife were there and they were fine!

Valhallarama looked at Stoic weirdly and said: "Is there something wrong, Stoic? Did you have a bad night of sleep?"

"No, I…" he started saying but he couldn't of anything to say. He just smiled and moved to his wife hugging her.

She smiled and placed her gentle hands on his face. "What is it, dear?"

Stoic just smiled and said before giving her a kiss: "I missed you so much…"

Then he heard his son saying "Ewww. Daddy, that's gross!"

Stoic broke the kiss and turned his head to see his son and then said with a grin: "You may think kissing is gross now, but just wait until you find yourself a good woman. You won't even be able to take your eyes away from her!"

"Charming as ever, dear." Valhallarama said putting her hand on the viking leader's chin and turning his head back to her. Stoic felt like he was in the best place he could possible be. There he was looking at the only woman he ever ell in love with. His son was fine and everything was perfect

Valhallarama then approached her face to Stoic's. The man thought she was going to kiss him, but instead she whispered: "I really think you should wake up, dear."

Then Stoic opened his eyes abruptly only to find himself at his room all alone while it was still nighttime. He then realized that it had been just a dream. For the first time since he was a small child, the viking leader cried.

* * *

At the dragon island, Hiccup wasn't having a good time either. Everything he had learned about dragons as beings that only had 'eat, kill and sleep' in their heads were completely wrong.

Aside from eating, sleeping and moping in his own mind, they boy took enough courage to walk around the place and he didn't regret it. All dragons were nice to each other and also with the boy. That female deadly nadder called Sveina was also very sweet to him. She didn't have the heart to say that his 'father' had gone missing and was mostly likely dead. She also seriously started thinking that the boy was mute or very traumatized because he didn't say a thing.

Ormhildr had been instructing Hiccup with the basics of Dragonese. The boy was a fast learner, but even him couldn't get a hold of a language in less than a week.

Seeing that the boy's silent treatment to the other dragons could end up giving the wring impression she made the boy speak for the first time after three days. It was hard to tell who was more surprised. Sveina to see that Hiccup wasn't mute or the boy himself for discovering that the words felt so natural to him that it actually scared him a little.

The boy was able to make the proper introduction, when he was alone with her: "Hi. My name is Hiccup. Thanks for taking care of me…"

The big blue dragon smiled and replied: "There's no worry child. Feel as if you're home." Hen she sighed thinking that the sooner she gave him the news the better. "I don't know what to say, Hiccup. When I found you, you were all alone. There was no sign of your father. I believe that he's dead…I'm really sorry…"

Before the boy could reply, Ormhildr replied in his mind: '_I think she's talking about Spitelout. She thinks that you're his child. Actually, that's very good for you. Try tag along with it_.'

The boy didn't like it one bit and because of that he remained quiet. Sveina misunderstood it as grief. "Do you have a mother, Hiccup?" she asked quite unsure.

The boy merely negatively shook his head. It was true that his mother had died when he was just a newborn kid. He never met her face and all he knew about her was what his father had told him, which wasn't much.

"I see…As I said, you're more than welcome to stay with us. My kids really liked you." She said.

Hiccup had learned that her four cubs' names. Galmann and Karsi were boys while Ranka and Sigga were girls. It was true that they really liked Hiccup. They always asked him to play with them. But the last thing in the boy's mind was play.

The boy then remembered something. There was a deadly nadder trapped in the arena at Berk. He wondered if he was her husband or something like it. He wanted to ask, but again he didn't want to butt into her problems as well he didn't want her to discover much about him either.

"You're safe here. I remember that your father said he lived in a far away island, but he also said he lived with his only son there and that he was going to show him to us after that failed invasion. I guess he was talking about you. You don't need to go back there if you don't want to. Nobody deserves to live alone and especially at a place that would bring painful memories to you. You could think here as your new life…" she said trying to cheer the boy up.

'_In case you're wondering, Hiccup. Spitelout did brag about you to them. He made up a lot of things. He intended to show you as his heir in case you had accepted his offer. Honestly, I'm glad you didn't. I don't want you to even have the slightest thing in common with that man._' After a short pause the priestess continued: '_But what she just said is truth. You really should start thinking that this island is your new home, your new life._'

The boy then replied: _'But I want to go home…I want to hug daddy again. I want to go back to learn how to build stuff from Gobber. I want to be a viking. I…'_

'_Hiccup, you saw yourself in these few days you were here that most of things you were told about dragons were nothing but filthy lies. I don't blame you for still having that mindset. It's hard to undo something that has been hammed into your head for so much time, but I promise you that you'll see things differently quite soon._'

The boy feared what she meant by those words.

End of chapter 16

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love reading your comments.


	17. Different Worlds part 3

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, akirisan, Toothless-the-nightfury and Victoria62015 for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

6)Thanks for the 10.000 hits! I'm really happy that you're enjoying this story!

* * *

Days passed by after that small fight between Stoic and Gobber. Both friends avoided each other for that time being. Stoic felt ashamed for losing control like that, especially when he knew that Gobber was right.

Stoic finally realized that he was driving himself not to think about what he had lost that day. But even acknowledging it, he still tried to keep up with that. It still hurt him deeply.

The viking leader even stopped sleeping altogether. He feared not to have a nightmare, but to have good dreams about his family. Wake up and realize that everything was nothing but an illusion created in his own mind was too much for him to bear.

However, the lack of sleeping created another problem for Hiccup's father: There wasn't much to do at night. Boredom made him think about how he could have avoided all that if he had let Hiccup at home and make his brother stay fighting next to him. But, Deep down, Stoic was aware that nothing he could think or do would change the past.

One day, the red-haired man even got to the point of going upstairs where his son's room was. That place was so full of memories that part of his mind was screaming for him to get out of there. But he ended up taking a look around.

He saw over a wood table a familiar small book. He just gazed at the book as he approached it. He had given that book to Hiccup on his last birthday. He never understood his son. Usually boys of his age asked things like wood-made weapons, their own helms and stuff like that. But his son had asked him for a blank book.

He picked up the book and took it downstairs, where it was lighted by some candles. He sat down on a chair and opened it. He was very amazed by what was inside of those books.

It had several drawings of landscape of Berk. They were very detailed and very well done for a seven-year-old. He kept looking at the pages and saw many different sceneries. A grass field, the village, a forest and he stopped at a specific drawing. It wasn't a landscape. It was the drawing of Hiccup alongside him.

His hands started to tremble a little, but he managed to get a hold of himself this time. He closed the book and went back upstairs. To put the book back where he had found.

He missed his son greatly and he also had many regrets. He had never said to Hiccup he was proud of him or even that he loved him. Stoic always felt like he didn't need to say such things because he thought Hiccup already knew it. Yet, he couldn't deny that the boy longed for approval, that's why the boy wanted to become a dragon slayer even though he had never displayed any talent towards this kind of job.

Stoic's heart also felt very heavy because his son was taken away from him when he started to show some unkown strength. The viking leader started to get his hopes up again that his son might become a good dragon slayer in the future. But, now, it was just another thing the man thought he was never going to know.

The red-haired man felt very tired, not only physically, but also mentally. His body longed for rest. But he didn't want to dream about his family. However his very own eyes started to betray him as they got heavier and heavier. He managed to get to his bed where he collapsed of tiredness. He had been working a lot to re-build the village and it took a lot of energy from him and also adding the previous sleepless nights made his entire body become extremely tired. It didn't take long until Stoic slept a dreamless sleep.

On the next day, Stoic groaned as he wake up. He even pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming or anything like that. After making sure he was fully awake, he got up from the bed only to hear someone knocking at the door.

He wondered who might be at that hour of the morning and he slowly went towards it and opened the door. It was Gobber who was standing there. Stoic didn't know what to say. He knew that he couldn't avoid his friend forever, especially after their small fight. So he tried to make amends with him: "I'm really sorry, Gobber. I…"

The man with artificial limbs sighed and cut his friend off: "Don't apologize, Stoic. I know your temper. I knew you would react violently when I told you all those things. But they needed to be said. I came here to check on you. I really think you should take one or two days off, my friend."

Stoic was thankful that his friend had forgiven him, but he couldn't agree with what he had just said: "I'm sorry for saying this, but I can't do it. As much as you were right about how I was acting about Hiccup and Spitelout's deaths, I can't just sit around. It wasn't just me who lost someone precious that night. Everytime there's a dragon attack, some of us die. I can't act like my son and brother were any different from the others. The life here must go on as much as it pains me."

Gobber raised an amused eyebrow at Stoic's words really displayed maturity. The blacksmith's intentions were that Stoic, being the leader of the whole island, should rest to recover from the blow he had just received, after all, he couldn't risk making bad choices because of a fragile state of mind. Thankfully, Gobber was proven that his friend was taking slow steps towards healing from that horrible event.

But then, Gobber remembered the other reason why he had come there. "I'm really sorry for being the one to bring this up now, Stoic, but I thought you would like to know this from me. There are many people who are starting to say that you should start training Snotlout to become the next leader now that Hiccup is…you know." He hated how some of the villagers thought ill of Hiccup. Sure the boy was clumsy, but he had a good heart and also he was starting to show some progress recently.

"Really?" Stoic said quite surprised. "Did they say anything else?" Stoic pressed a little bit. He had a feeling that his friend was hiding something. The viking leader wasn't blind nor deaf. He knew of what the villagers thought of Hiccup and how Stoic should nominate Snotlout as the next leader even thought Hiccup could still become a good viking after growing up. What he didn't expect was that they would bring this matter so soon.

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" Gobber said. He had hid from Stoic the fact that he punched a guy on the face with his artificial arm after that man said that he was glad that Hiccup was gone so they could have a decent next leader.

"Yes…I'll deal with this matter later…" Stoic mused for a while, but then he asked his friend: "Gobber, did you know that Hiccup knew how to draw?"

* * *

At the dragon island, Ormhildr warned Hiccup that the hour of his transformation back to human was approaching and that he should find a discreet place so he could transform without the danger of being caught.

She had also told him that he should never tell the other dragons that he was part human, but she also said that he wasn't in danger of being caught, because even in his human form, he would still smell like a dragon, so there was no worry of being caught.

The boy had found a nice place in a small forest on the other side of the island. Ormhildr agreed that this place would be great for him to transform back to human without being caught. She also told him that he shouldn't sleep that night because he was going to transform back in the middle of the night.

Thankfully, the dragons went to sleep early that day. They had no plans of invading Berk again anytime soon. Many of their kin were murdered and the survivors were quite scared of going back there.

Hiccup had started to interact with Galmann, Karsi, Ranka and Sigga. They were very friendly with him and often asked if he wanted to play. The boy was in no mood for games. Sveina ended up telling her children to give the boy some space. She thought that the boy was still sad because he was completely alone. She couldn't blame him at all for being so sad. It also broke her heart everytime their kids asked about their father. He was captured when they were very young and they didn't have much memories of him, but she did.

The deadly nadder cubs were told about Hiccup's condition and they felt like they related a little with him. They had lost their father to humans and they didn't know if he was dead or alive. But they knew that Hiccup was all alone, after knowing that his 'last' family member had died. They even told him that he could become their new brother.

Hiccup couldn't help, but to smile a little bit at that. Those dragons cubs were treating him much better than the kids back at Berk. But even though all the bad things he went through there, he still wanted to return to his father.

When everyone else was sleeping, the boy managed to leave the cave without making sounds and he didn't wake anyone of the deadly nadder family. He quickly went to that spot he had found in the forest on foot, because he still didn't know how to fly.

When he got there. He arrived just in tome before his body started to feel like it was burning, especially on the chest, where his birthmark was. His body started to morph back to his small human form and after a few minutes the transformation was complete.

The boy then realized that he was completely naked and quickly went inside of the bushes to cover himself from no one in special. He just felt embarrassed for being in that situation.

'_Are you really intending to go back to your old home, boy?' Ormhildr asked in his mind._

'_Of course I am! Now that I'm human again I can g back to my father!' Hiccup answered. _

'_Then_ _allow me to ask you a few questions, Hiccup. After you answer them you can do whatever you want and I will never bother you again. I promise_.' The priestess suggested.

The boy stood quiet for a while and then agreed with her suggestion. He wanted to go back as soon as possible and she even promised to leave him alone. He believed in her words.

The priestess made her first question: '_Do you know the way back to Berk?'_

The boy stood there quiet. He had no idea where he was because he was unconscious the whole time he was being taken there. But the dragoness already knew the answer for that question, so she made her second one:_ 'Even if you somehow go back to your father, what are you going to tell him? It has been a week, Hiccup. I can only see through the people who received my mark, but I don't need it to know that a father who couldn't find his child right after a dragon invasion would most likely think that said child is dead. Besides you would have to go there by flying, which I must remind you that you still don't know how to. Even if you do learn how to fly, what do you think would happen if you were spotted approaching Berk? They would throw countless arrows at you to say the least!'_

One again Hiccup was speechless. She was right. How could he justify himself not only to him, but to everyone else? The boy grabbed his head with both hands and closed his eyes tight shut.

'_My final question is: what do you think that not only your father, but all other vikings are going to do after knowing that you're half dragon? Do you honestly think they're going to be okay with that? Don't you think they would kill you first and then burn you alive and they might try kill your father and even your cousin, because the other vikings might think they're the same as you, because you do share blood ties_.' She pressed the subject further.

At that point tears were falling from the boy's eyes. As much as hated to admit it, she was right. He couldn't go back home and even if he did he would bring pain not only to himself, but also for his family.

He didn't want to be a burden for anyone. That's why he started to train to become like the other kids. That's why he tried everything he could to make his father say 'I'm proud of you' at least once. But he couldn't have any of that anymore. It crushed his heart to know that he was trapped at that island.

'_I don't know what to say to make you feel better, Hiccup. I know you miss your family, but you really should start thinking about considering this place your new home. As sooner as you do this, the sooner the pain will go away. Don't you see how the dragons aren't the savage beasts you were told they were? But again, it's your choice, kid. But before anything else, you really should try turn back into your dragon form. You can do that by will now. Just try recall how it felt when you first turned into dragon. Allow me to say that even though you smell like a dragon like this, you wouldn't fool a dragon's sight.'_

The boy didn't want to become a dragon, but he also didn't want to become food for them either. He closed his eyes as he tried to recall that awful feeling once more. He managed to turn into his night fury self after good thirty minutes trying. And, as he expected, it hurt a lot doing it.

Hiccup was also feeling too sad to even move, but he was told to go back there before the family of deadly nadders realized he was gone. The boy wished that the answer for all his problems would just pop from the sky and end that nightmare. He wanted to go back home badly, but he had to admit threw was no way of doing it.

Feeling defeated he slowly walked back to the cave where he was living now. He let a few tears fell from his eyes. He looked to the sky as he walked and wondered how his father was doing and also asked himself if his father was missing him as much as he was missing his father.

'_I guess all he needs is time. Yes. Now that he's going to live among dragons, all he knew about dragons is going to be erased from his mind and he's finally going to learn the truth about us. This boy can truly become a wise and strong leader for our kin. He has a strong heart and that's the first step. But it'll be a huge pain to make him turn against the humans…Well, I have all the time of the world anyway_.[1]' Ormhildr thought only to herself.

End of chapter 17

* * *

More author notes:

[1] Just explaining one thing: No, it wasn't a mistake. I underlined her thoughts because she thought to herself at her native language. There was no need for her to think at the viking's language.

[2]There'll be a time skip next chapter.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	18. A Dragon's Life

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, akirisan and Victoria62015 for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

Years passed by as Hiccup tried to adjust himself to his new life. He missed his old life at each day and the worst part was that he couldn't talk about it with anyone for a matter of fact.

He didn't like to talk about it with Ormhildr either because she seemed completely uninterested in hearing the boy's feelings and she kept insisting that he should forget his past because there was no way things could go back the way they were.

One time, when the boy was ten, she even told her that: '_I'll tell you something about humans Hiccup. I spent most of my life helping the souls of lost humans and also the souls of other creatures to move on and what did I get as a reward from the humans? They killed everyone I knew and myself! Humans don't deserve your kindness. You should forget that you even have a human form, child' _the priestess said to him.

Hiccup was quiet for a while then he answered back: '_Don't you think that only those who hurt you and the other dragons were the wrong ones? The vikings today can't be blamed for what their ancestors did. Besides no one knows that the dragons are capable of having feelings, communicate and even have families…Maybe if we explain, they will understand?'_

_ 'Do you __still believe in peace between the two species, Hiccup? Tell me how do you intend to make blood thirsty vikings sit down and have a __civilized talk with you as the interpreter, because, must I remind you, Vikings don't understand a thing dragons says!'_ the priestess replied.

The boy stood there quiet not knowing what to answer. He knew from his experience that everyone from Berk used the 'kill on sight' philosophy. He had glanced over a dragon encyclopedia once and every dragon listed there had that phrase labeled on the bottom of the page.

'_No matter how hard you try, Hiccup, you won't be able to wash the blood out of the vikings hands. All we ever wanted was our island back, but the vikings slew or enslaved everyone of us. I cry for those who are trapped some into that horrible arena. I find it horrifying that they use us as punch bags for their offspring and they even teach their very own children to kill us without any remorse. Tell me, child, was you father any different from this?_' Ormhildr inquired.

The boy stood quite for a while and then he replied: _'But It's not just humans who can be evil! I talked with a dragon once and even though I did nothing to him, he threatened me. Also, uncle Spitelout was part dragon like me and he was still evil. I don't think good or evil has anything to do with species…'_ The boy couldn't deny what she said about his father, though.

This time it was the dragoness who was quiet. But after a while she said: _'You really are something, aren't you?'_

The boy didn't understand what she meant by that. The boy started talking to her in the middle of the small forest he found. It was quiet and quiet relaxing. There nobody could see him staying still looking at nowhere specifically while he talked with Ormhildr.

Hiccup also found a weird grass are that made him feel really relaxed and even roll over it. The priestess explained to him that this specific grass was called 'dragonip'. It had this effect in all dragons. But she warned him to stay exposed to that for too long. It wasn't very healthy for any dragon to be so near of it for too long.

Another thing Hiccup found out he liked was to fly. It took him a lot of training alone, but he managed to grasp it after a few months. Fortunately, in the meantime he learned, he had no reason to fly. If it was discovered he couldn't fly, the dragons would find it very weird that someone of his age couldn't do so.

But once he mastered it, he liked to spend most of the time in the sky. Be able to do something like that was beyond his dreams. He just wished he didn't have to lose a lot to earn that hability…

Galmann and Karsi usually raced with Hiccup in the sky. Both brother's were awed at Hiccup's flight speed. They asked the half dragon what was his secret, but the boy just replied saying that there was no secret. He was just naturally fast.

Ranka and Sigga were uninterested in those races. The two female dragons didn't know why the boy's liked to compete so much between them. Their mother, Sveina, explained to her daughters that usually male dragons competed between themselves to see who was the alpha male and also to impress the females. She told them the crazy things their father did to impress her. He even brought, one day, countless fishes and cattle just for her. He got hurt sometimes when the vikings shot arrows or threw weapons at him, but that never stopped the deadly nadder.

Sveina sighed missing her mate. He was a brave dragon who wanted to fight against the vikings and also free the imprisoned dragons. But he was imprisoned in the process. She truly missed him. But her thoughts changed when her daughters called for her.

The older dragon smiled and told them that they would end up falling in love with a good dragon in the future and then will know what love is really like. However the girls still thought that boys were a quite gross and did many unnecessary things.

Another thing Hiccup had to learn was to get his own food. He was getting to the age were dragons had to look for food on their own. Because of his young age, Hiccup and other dragons, also as old as him, weren't allowed to get near of human inhabited islands. They didn't have the experience or the strength to fight their way out after stealing the human's livestock yet. Hiccup was particularly glad that he didn't have to resort to stealing for eating.

The night fury and the four deadly nadders were shown a small island full of small animals, like rabbits, foxes and even a few monkeys. Their task was to catch their own food there. Sveina wouldn't move a muscle to help them. They needed to learn how to hunt and that was a great start for them. She also forbid them from using fire breath there, because they might set up the whole forest in fire and that would just scare away the animals.

It took several attempts for Hiccup to catch a rabbit. He lost the count the number of times he bumped against a tree or a big rock while chased the animal. The other four deadly nadder cubs shared of the same luck as their new 'brother'.

They spent hours and finally they managed to get their lunch. Hiccup caught a brown rabbit just like Sigga and Karsi. Ranka and Galmann caught two red foxes, one for each.

The size of the animals wasn't very big, but the older deadly nadder congratulated them for their success and she told them to savor the taste of their first prey.

Galmann, Karsi, Ranka and Sigga started to eat their food while Hiccup looked a little at his prey and with a sigh he started to eat it as well. He wasn't used eating raw food, but he had to in order to not look weird. Fortunately, all dragon's stomachs were ready for this kind of meal.

That was Hiccup's life while he lived among the dragons. He grew up quite fast during the years. Dragons usually reached the adulthood of their size at the age of sixteen. And now Hiccup was fourteen.

He also become experienced in hunting and he managed to get bigger animals quite fast, but he was still not allowed to get anywhere near of where humans lived. He was glad for that.

Also, the island where the dragons now lived didn't have a name. The The 'flying reptiles' never bothered themselves to name places. That was something Hiccup found odd. Back at Berk, he was used for the vikings to name every little place. The one he found the most bizarre was the 'Lake of coolness'. He preferred the place to be nameless than to have a weird name.

The half dragon still missed his father greatly, but he had to admit that the deadly nadder family was like a second one for him. They had welcome him and treated him like he was one of their own. Hiccup was overjoyed to finally hang out with others of his age without being called names.

The priestess of Hel kept observing the boy and she was satisfied to know that the boy was getting along just fine with the other dragons. She was sure that they would replace Stoic's place in the boy's heart.

Hiccup was allowed to get out on his own as long as he didn't go to any other island and he stayed near enough to see the dragon island. Any distance greater than that required he went out with a group of dragons to prevent trouble with vikings. In a group the chances of survival raised greatly.

The boy had also discovered that the waters near the nearby island were impossible for any viking ship to cross. The waters were violent and it had several rocky areas. The dragons had chosen that place because there they felt safe from any human attack. Besides the nearby islands were also protected by the same waters.

As Hiccup flew over the violent sea, he spotted someone floating over a piece of wood going into the direction of a rock. If it crashed that person would die. He quickly flew towards to save that person.

End of chapter 18

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	19. A Viking's Life

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, akirisan, Victoria62015, LoverOfGaia, Comet Moon and ShootMe002 for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

6)Thanks a ton for the over 100 reviews!

* * *

The seven years of peace were well used by the vikings. They had rebuilt their village and they returned to their daily routine. They actually found weird that the dragons weren't attacking anymore.

Not that they complained. Because of that, their village grew quite a lot during the years. But they always feared that the dragons would come back any day to strike them once more.

The humans were aware that they killed several dragons that time. They wondered that the reason why they haven't attacked anymore was because they lacked in numbers. Because of that, the vikings also continued training the next generations so they could fend for themselves in case of a future dragon raid on their village.

Stoic started to train his nephew. Snotlout, in order for him to become the next leader of Berk. Almost everyone were happier knowing that Snotlout would be the next leader, but they didn't dare to voice it anymore. One time, Stoic caught a guy saying that he was glad that the clumsy Hiccup wasn't around anymore. The viking leader made sure he couldn't move for a month. It was rare to see the red-haired man so furious against his own comrades, but they had to concede that even tough Hiccup was a "poor excuse for a viking", Stoic still loved his son.

Snotlout grew up to become a quite strong teenager. He had overcame the loss of his father trying to become the man the boy thought his father wanted him to become. He trained hard alongside Fishlegs, Ruffnuff, Tuffnuff and Astrid. The five of them worked really hard on the dragon trainings, but the one who turned out to be the most talented one was Astrid.

The blond girl longed the moment they would be allowed to fight bigger dragons. So far they were only allowed to train with small terrible terrors. Stoic changed the routine of the training in order to make the next vikings-in-training to become more prepared to fight. He wanted to avoid any other tragedy in the arena.

When Stoic noticed they were ready for a harder challenge, he made the five of them to fight against the only deadly nadder they had locked up in the arena. The once shine scales were now dull, some of the spikes of his body were broken and his entire body was covered in scars. That was the result of many years dodging death by a little. That dragon was often used for training and even the vikings were surprised to see that this reptile was still breathing.

He had a name, Anki. It took him a great deal to not forget it, especially after so many hits against his head and also because the humans called him several other names, like "monster", "abomination" and such.

Anki was tired of this life. He couldn't handle being the human punch bag anymore. He always attacked in order to kill the ones who wanted to harm him, but even the teenagers didn't have much trouble defeating him. Not even his anger could fuel his actions anymore. The hope of ever going back to his home and to the side of his mate and cubs was non-existent.

His movements were much slower than they used to be and that was particularly the reason why that dragon was still being used to train the younger vikings. Stoic wanted them to learn how to fight bigger dragons, but he wanted them to make slow steps. First they would have to beat a wounded big dragon, then they would be able to fight healthy ones.

Astrid held her axe firmly as she stared the dragon coming into the arena, completely ignoring Snotlout hitting on her. She was trained by the friends of her late brother. They sparred with her and taught her how to fight. She was the one who showed more promise in becoming the chosen one, but that was still a year too soon for it to be decided.

Stoic soon gave the sign for them to start the fight. The viking leader watched it carefully. He wondered if he should have removed the blue dragon's wings before putting him to fight with the teens. But he dismissed the idea. He wanted them to start the fight with a weakened dragon, but he didn't want to make it that easy for them.

Gobber was right next to his friend. He was also watching the battle carefully. A lot had happened in the past few years. The man had developed many new weapons for his fellow vikings, including one that he had seen in Hiccup's book when stoic showed him. The boy had drew a model of a weapon that could shoot some kind of net against the dragons to immobilize them at distance. Sure there wasn't any calculations and the man had to develop it from scratch, but it was the initial drawings that gave him the idea to develop it.

At the arena, Tuffnuff and Ruffnuff were both debating once more which one should be the one to get the dragon's attention for the other to attack it. Fishlegs was trying analyze how strong that weakened dragon was and Snotlout was still bragging to Astrid.

Stoic sighed at that. All previous groups tried really hard to work as a team, but this one seemed not work at all. The only one focused in battling the dragon was Astrid. The blond girl dashed towards the deadly nadder dodging all the fire balls he sent towards her.

The girl quickly ran towards the blue reptile and stood right bellow his nose, which was his blind spot. The dragon hated when humans did that. He tried to flee everytime, but he always were slow to react when he lost the sight of his enemies even tough he knew where they were. What panicked him the most was that he wasn't able to fend for himself when they were so close and this time was no different.

Astrid used her axe to make a really bad wound on the dragon's chest. Anki lost his balance and fell sideways roaring in pain.

She then moved to a wood-made weapon's rack in the middle of the arena and picked up a chain, whish was attached to it and took it towards the dragon to immobilize him. She wasn't going to ask anyone to help her. She wanted to do it all by herself, mostly because she wanted to make all dragons suffer with her own hands.

The other teenagers were baffled seeing her handle the dragon all by herself. Stoic was sure that she would easily become a great dragon slayer she grow up and Snotlout was even more determinate to make her his wife.

When Anki saw her approaching, he roared as he looked for a way out: "No more of this! I can't stand it anymore!" He had finally snapped. He wasn't going to get beaten by human 'cubs' once more. If the vikings wanted him dead then the he wanted, at least, that the adults had the decency to put his life to an end.

He quickly got up and saw a possible way out. There was a gate on the other side of the arena, which was the way where Astrid and the other had entered. The dragon ignored his wound and rushed there.

Astrid wasn't going to let him get away. She spun the chain and threw it against the dragon's leg, locking him. She smirked with the successful attempt. But before she could do anything else the deadly nadder slammed against the gate where the young vikings had entered. Stoic was sure that the dragon wasn't going to escape. After that incident years ago, he had all the gates and metal bars triple checked before every battle in the arena. However, the vikings gave too much attention to the gates and ignored the walls where they were attached.

The impact of the dragon's blows made the walls crack and the gate fell forwards, making a clear path for the dragon to escape. Anki ignored completely his condition and used all his strength to fly away from that island.

Astrid, instinctively, tried to pull him back, but she didn't have the strength to do such a thing and the result was that Anki ripped the weapon's rack from the ground, which made all the weapons on it to fell on the ground, and dragged Astrid with him, who didn't let go of the chain along with him into the sky.

By the time the older vikings got their weapons to kill the dragon, Anki was already out of the range of their arrows and spears. The vikings still did try to throw everything they had in an attempt to rescue the girl, but they had no success.

Stoic couldn't believe that he allowed such thing to happen. He wondered how could have been so careless. Those years of peace and with no serious incidents involving dragons at the arena made everyone, including him, to relax and now they had paid with the loss of another young viking's life.

Astrid's parents screamed ordering the dragon to bring back their daughter. Agmundr, Faksi, Otkell and Ragni, who were now adults, were furious seeing that they couldn't stop the dragon from fleeing. However, everyone's attention were changed to Gobber who screamed: "What are we still doing here? Let's get the ships and go after that damned creature!"

* * *

The deadly nadder was using all the strength he had left to fly away to the dragon island, where his mate was. He felt free and happy for the first time in a long time. He flapped his wings as hard as he could completely not caring about the girl screaming and ordering the dragon to take her back to Berk.

However the flight wasn't easy for the dragon. He was bleeding a lot. The wound Astrid had caused to him was showing its effects. By the time the dragon reached the part where the waters started to get violent, he was losing altitude.

His vision was blurring as he prayed to the gods to not die when he was so close of being reunited with his family, however the tiredness and the blood loss were a huge toll for him.

However, he couldn't keep up anymore. He suddenly stopped flapping his wings as hit hard against the water. Astrid fell alongside him. She screamed a lot as they fell. She luckily fell over the weapon's rack. However she hit her head really hard on the wood making her lose her conscience. She also got lucky because when the dragon fell, the part of the chain that was connected to the rack broke and the dragon sunk alone deep into the water.

As Anki sunk into the water, his body jerked to inhale air, but his lungs only welcomed water into them. The dragon felt strange. He felt warmer as his vision blurred. Suddenly, he found himself in a grass filed with his mate and cubs the way he remembered them. He was laying down on the field and his family was right next to him.

He didn't know how or why he was there. He felt no pain at all as he caressed his mate head with his own. He closed his eyes and let himself close his eyes for one last time thinking that, somehow, he managed to go back home.

'_That's the best I can do for you…_' whispered Ormhildr in his ear.

Meanwhile, Astrid floated helplessly over that piece of wood. She was going to crash against a rock as she was dragged by the mighty current, however she was quickly picked up by a certain black dragon.

End of chapter 19

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	20. Rough Encounters part 1

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Takira S., Darkdagers, akirisan, Victoria62015, Comet Moon and Maui Girl 808 for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

Hiccup held Astrid with his front paws as he flew. The boy was unaware of her identity and wondered how did she even got there. The night fury also knew that he couldn't take her to the dragon island. She would be killed on the spot.

Because of that, Hiccup decided to take her to one of the nearby islands where the dragons used to hunt. Fortunately, he picked one that the dragons rarely used because it didn't have much animals. The island, however was rich in fruits and even some types of vegetables.

Hiccup visited that particular island often. It was quiet there and he could turn into his human self without being spotted by the other dragons. He had to resort in 'borrowing' clothes from another viking island he had found. Thankfully, the security at that island wasn't nearly as good as Berk's. So he could go in and out in the silence of the night. He was also very saddened when he discovered it was a completely different tribe. He wondered if they were friendly to his own tribe, the Hairy Hooligans.

In spite of Ormhildr protests, Hiccup kept turning into human at that island. The boy did it because he didn't want to forget how to turn into human in case he figured it out one way to return home. But the boy still hoped for way back to his old life. But he couldn't complain about his new one either. The dragons were very nice to him and he learned how to do many things he never dreamed to be able to do.

Ormhildr was very worried though. She knew that the human girl was from Berk. The soul of the deadly nadder that died drowned while carried her told briefly her what happened. Anki was disappointed to not have been able to get reunited with his family, but he found comfort to know from Ormhildr that they're healthy and well.

The priestess told Hiccup to just let her go because it would just bring him several problems. But the boy paid her no mind. When the boy arrived in the island he gently put her down and turned back to his human self and went to the place where he hides his clothes. Thankfully his clothes had acquired his dragon smell.

It was just a plain brown shirt and pants. Hiccup felt bad in taking them, but he felt very weird to be naked while human. The priestess even inquired him about it, after all, as a dragon, he was technically naked like the others fire-breathing creatures. Hiccup just shrugged in answer.

The dragoness decided to drop the subject as she looked with close attention what would happen. She was sure that this was going end well for the boy because how he could explain to her a lot of things. She wondered if this would become a wake-up call for Hiccup finally realize he didn't belong between the humans anymore.

Hiccup wasn't so skinny anymore. He had developed to become a quite strong teenager, which allowed him to carry Astrid on his arms to a small place where he liked to rest. It was a leaf-made bed. He wanted to make a house there, but a few dragons still went to that island and they would find weird to find a human building there.

But as soon as he finished to lay her down, the boy heard she groan and slowly open her eyes. When Astrid vision wasn't blurred anymore she noticed a red-haired boy, who she didn't recognize, really near of her, which she didn't like one bit.

She quickly jolted from the ground and then she got up assuming a defensive stance. However, she soon regretted moving like that because her head still hurt a lot. Hiccup noticed that because she started to grab her head with her right hand as if she wanted to prevent her head from blowing up.

"Are you alright?" He asked genuinely concerned.

But then Astrid got a hold of herself and said: "It's not of your business. What are you doing here? Where's that dragon?"

'_You have to lie, you know. You can't give her your true name. If she's…from a viking village friend of yours, they might find it weird that you have the very same name that Stoic's child.__ Don't you think?_' the dragoness explained in the boy's mind. She didn't want to risk Hiccup's identity being discovered. She was also glad that the two didn't recognize each other after the years. She also hoped that Hiccup wouldn't remember her in case she gave him her name.

"I'm…Loudburp." Hiccup said rubbing the back of his head. He wasn't a very good liar, but he had to agree with Ormhildr about what she had just said. "I don't know what dragon are you talking about? I just found you here…" He was thinking that she was referring to him, after all he didn't see Anki when he spotted teenage girl.

Ormhildr face palmed herself when she heard him saying that. '_Seriously? Was that the best name you could come up with? And you also expect her to believe in that?_' But hiccup ignored her statement as he waited for the blond girl's response.

Astrid looked at him raising an eyebrow but said nothing. It wasn't the strangest name she had heard anyway. "I didn't ask for your name. Don't think that I'll be telling you mine so easily." She said crossing her arms. Then she sighed calming down a bit and them said: "It was a deadly nadder who brought me here. I guess…" she wasn't very sure of that. She remembered that the dragon suddenly fell while carrying her. She then dismissed the thought and just assumed that it was a trick of the dragon just to knock her out.

She then asked Hiccup: "What about you? Did a dragon bring you to this island?"

"I don't know…" Hiccup said looking away only to flinch while he heard the dragon priestess yelling at him for such poor excuses. This time Hiccup knew he was digging his own grave. He couldn't tell her that he turned into a dragon and saved her life.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you don't know how you got here?" Astrid inquired getting really close to the boy. She had a quite angry look on her face. She never let a boy intimidate her and she was the one to strike fear in the young male population of Berk fear. That was one of the reasons why Snotlout wanted to make Astrid his wife, so he also could claim he tamed her.

Seeing Hiccup's quite surprised and a little scared face, she calmed down a little and tried to think. '_Maybe he was captured by a dragon while unconscious. I guess the beast wants to have a feast with us. As if I'm going to stand here to wait._'

Then she moved to one direction of the small island. Hiccup then asked while following her: "Hey! What are you doing?" He forgot to tell her that the entire island as surrounded by powerful and violent waters.

But soon Astrid found out by herself that she was pretty much trapped in that island. When she saw the strength of the water she gave up on the idea of building a boat to escape.

When the red-haired boy finally caught up with her she turned to see him and then said. "We need to build weapons in case that dragon comes back."

But then Hiccup said: "Don't you think the best thing to do is to gather food? There are plenty of fruits here."

The girl shook her head and said: "That's exactly what the dragon wants us to do. It wants us to get fat then eat us!"

Ormhildr was outraged by what she had just said, but managed to refrain herself from screaming in Hiccup's mind in disgust. After all, how could Anki prepare all that if he was trapped in the Berk's arena for so many years? Astrid was clearly letting her hatred toward dragons blind her judgment. But Hiccup was unaware what dragon she was talking about.

"But, I don't think there are many weapon material here." The boy said looking away not nowhere in particular.

"Where are you from? Didn't you have any viking training at all? We could make spears using nothing but sharp stones and tree branches. Go look for some stones while I go take some branches." She commanded him.

"Alright…" the boy said while the two separated to look for the materials. Well, Astrid was looking forward building weapons. Gobber decided it would be a good thing to teach everyone how to improvise some weapons in case the situation needed it.

Hiccup was using that alone time to discuss with Ormhildr what to do. '_You could always push her into the water, you know._' she said chuckling a bit.

'_This was wasn't funny!_' the boy said crossing his arms.

'_Alright, alright. I was just kidding. Geez! Lighten up, kid!_' she had said that in case the boy might accept her idea and chuckled because it would amaze her, but seeing how reluctant the boy was she decided to go for plan B. '_You could take her to that viking village you found. She might be from there, after all it's only an hour of flight from here._' She knew she wasn't from there, but she hoped the vikings there might be enemies from the human girls tribe and do what Hiccup didn't want to. Or just send her back to her village and away from Hiccup. Either one would be fine for the priestess of Hel.

'_But how could I take her there? We can't go there by boat and…Oh! You want me to take there flying. But don't you think she would panic to be taken all of the sudden by another dragon? And even wonder what happened to me?_' the boy asked.

'_Maybe…But don't you think that would be a better option than just wait here until a dragon decided to come here to have a nap or something?_' she said.

'_You're right. Oh boy, she won't like it one bit._' The 'weredragon' said sighing.

'_Why do you even care? You barely know her._' The dragoness asked.

'_It's not about not knowing her. She's in trouble and I should help her. I just whished there was a smoother way to do this._'

'_You could always knock her unconscious before dragging her._' She suggested.

'_I wouldn't call that smooth, you know._' He said raising an eyebrow.

'_Well, do as you please. But don't complain later if everything goes wrong_.' She said to him. '_Honestly…You kindness will be your downfall, Hiccup…_' she thought to herself.

Hiccup then too off his clothing to not rip it off and placed them under a rock so they wouldn't be taken away from the wind. After memorizing the place where he hid them, he turned to his dragon form. He got used to the feeling after the years. The night fury gave a heavy sigh as he flew on the sky trying spot the blond girl from above. Luckily, she was in a clearing holding already some slim tree branches.

The dragon dove and quickly to try grab her, but Astrid noticed that a big shadow appeared right above her. She dropped what she had gathered so far and ran back into the area with trees. She knew that those pieces of wood, wouldn't be strong enough to cause damage to a dragon and also they would be nothing, but a dead weight. She also wondered where was that other teen she had met. She shrugged with the thought of that dragon killing him before going after her.

She knew that with him, she would have a better chance of fighting that dragon, because both were bare handed, but she couldn't count with that. As she ran, she climbed in a tree that had several blue flowers. Their perfume would serve of a good camouflage as she waited for a chance to strike.

Hiccup had missed his first assault and land not so graciously on the grass. When he recovered he went to the direction where he spotted her going. He couldn't find her anywhere. Even her scent was gone.

'_I knew you should've knocked her out while human before you decided to capture her._' Ormhildr said.

The boy decided not to argue with her at that moment and asked: '_Don't you know where did she go?_'

'_You know I can only see in the world of the living through the eyes of the people who have my mark and I also can know things from the souls of those who died…_' She explained instantly regretting making the boy remember of that last part. She had explained him about that before, but luckily, for her, the boy paid no mind for that last part of her explanation.

Hiccup carefully walked as he looked for Astrid, while she saw the perfect chance to attack when Hiccup was standing right under the tree she was hiding.

End of chapter 20

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	21. Rough Encounters part 2

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Toothless-the-nightfury, Darkdagers, akirisan, Victoria62015, Comet Moon and Maui Girl 808 for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

6)I'm really sorry for the delay. I've been really busy with college and also with my country's elections.

* * *

Hiccup was unaware that Astrid was looking at him from the tree. The viking girl knew that if she wanted to get him, she should strike on his blind spot, which, by looking at his anatomy was his back.

She wished she still had her axe. But then she remembered that she kept a small dagger inside of her left boot for emergencies. She picked up the weapon and wondered if it would be able to pierce that unknown dragon's scales.

Astrid couldn't give it much thought because that was the time to attack. She doubted she would have another chance like that. She leaped from the tree and landed hard on Hiccup's back which made him gasp in both pain and surprise.

The night fury tried shake the body to knock the girl off him, but was futile. She had already grabbed firmly his neck with her right arm while holding the dagger with her left one.

Hiccup managed to turn his neck enough to see what she was holding. His eyes went wide and without thinking he told her: "Please don't do this! I just want to take you back to your village!"

Astrid's jaw dropped as the grip on both dagger and neck loosened. '_Did this thing just speak? No. I must be hearing things._'

'_What are you waiting for boy? Use this opportunity before it's too late!_' Ormhildr shouted in his head.

Not wasting any more time Hiccup rolled his body strongly taking the girl off him. The dagger she was holding also fell on the ground. The dragon quickly stood on his feet as he looked at the girl. All he wanted was to help her, not fight.

'That's what you get for helping humans, Hiccup. You must get rid of her. She heard you talking. It would be too dangerous to let her live!' the dragoness explained.

'_No! There must be another way…_' Hiccup replied.

'_This isn't time for you silly childish behavior. She's trying to kill you! Did you forget the last time when someone tried to do so? You fought back because you didn't want to die. Kill her now!_' ordered the priestess.

The boy's memory of his uncle was still livid in his mind. But he didn't want to kill her like he didn't want to hurt his uncle. The boy was convinced he could do something this time. He wasn't going to accept the choice of kill of being killed. He was going to create a third choice himself. Help her and stay alive.

Astrid looked at the dragon worried that he was going to use a breath of fire on her, but he didn't. The dragon wasn't even paying attention to her anymore. She quickly looked around and spotted her dagger over the grass. She wanted to grab it and use it again. She just told herself she must have heard things and that she should focus on killing the dragon and get out of that island as far as possible.

When she was about to leap towards the dagger, Hiccup's attention went back to her as he jumped in front of her to block her path. It was futile to try hide he could speak, so he said: "Please, don't be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you."

Astrid's face was of utter shock. Once again the dragon spoke. "What? How can you…What **are** you?" she demanded.

'_Smooth, Hiccup. Really smooth_.' Ormhildr said sarcastically.

The boy ignored the priestess as he said: "It's complicated. But, please, you don't need to be afraid. I know this is all weird, but…"

However the boy couldn't finish his sentence. Astrid, not wanting to hear anything else, just dashed towards Hiccup and gave him a roundhouse kick on his muzzle.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" she demanded. She thought she was going crazy. No dragon could talk. She was even more determinate to get rid of the dragon because her sanity depended on that.

"Ouch! Could you please just listen?" the boy said once again only to be jabbed on his face.

The boy flinched in pain and Astrid used that opportunity to go around of the night fury and get hold of her dagger. When she did so, Hiccup used his tail to hit her hand making her lose her weapon once again. There was no way he could talk to her if she wanted to stab him.

"What can I do for you to trust me?" Hiccup pleaded, while turning to face her, wanting for that conflict to end.

"To begin with you can drop dead!" she growled charging against him.

Hiccup sighed hopelessly. He wondered if it would be better to just take her back to that viking village he had visited once hoping for it to be her home.

When she approached him to punch once again, Hiccup raised his wings and with a strong impulse he flew breaking some tree branches in the process. Astrid, moved by her instincts, blocked her wyes from the gust of wind and, before she got ready to fight once again the boy quickly flew back and grabbed the girl with his front paws ad lifted her along side with him.

She gave a surprised cry and before she realized she was being taken from that island. "Let go off me, you stupid reptile!" Astrid said trying to get rid of the night fury's grip on her shoulders.

"Please, stop moving so much. Do you want to fall?" Hiccup countered.

"It would be better than being eaten by you!" she growled at him.

"I'm not…"Hiccup begun only to sigh at the end. That conversation was going nowhere because the viking girl wasn't willing to listen and reason with him for a bit. He knew that it was going to be a rough flight.

Hiccup flew for quite long distance while carrying the still struggling Astrid over the sea in search of the viking island he knew. That part of the sea was already calm, meaning it could be safely used by boats of large ships. Also, Hiccup was a quite agile dragon which helped a little.

However, the night fury was so distracted by Astrid's constant complains while he tried to remember where that island was exactly, that he didn't even realize that some viking ship were approaching on the sea.

End of chapter 21

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	22. Home is Where the Heart is part 1

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks chrono-contract, Dragon-Wolf-Mustang Rider, akirisan, Victoria62015 and Kiomori for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

As Hiccup flew carrying Astrid, he failed to notice a viking ship on the sea. It was a ship from Berk. They had been rowing furiously at the direction the deadly nadder took Astrid in hope to find her before the dragon killed her. Astrid's father, Dufnall, was also on the boat. He searched desperately for the dragon which took his daughter. He wouldn't support the pain of loosing both of his children.

Stoic and many other vikings thanked the gods for the wind that made their boat go faster. They also kept searching the sky in hope to find the dragon that took the young viking. They hoped they weren't too late.

Stoic then spotted a black dragon flying in the sky carrying something. He narrowed his eyes and could only see that it was carrying something that resembled a human.

He quickly ordered his best archers to aim at the dragon and only the dragon. He intended to kill the beast and then save the person after he or she fell in the sea. The waters weren't violent and there wasn't any sign of sea dragons nearby.

There were four archers on the boat which was now turning to follow the dragon. The archer aimed and fired at Stoic's order. The arrows barely missed Hiccup who jolted by seeing the projectiles almost piercing him.

He quickly looked around and finally noticed the viking boat. Astrid had also seen the arrows and finally stopped to struggle when she saw the ship. She recognized it from being from her island. She saw that chance to finally go home and get rid of that strange dragon.

She started to struggle much more violently to get rid of Hiccup's grasp. The boy was really confused. He wanted to flee, but he couldn't. He stared at the boat and giving it a better look he remembered it. It was his father's personal ship. He remembered riding it when younger.

The boy even made the mistake of flying lower near the boat to make sure that it was the same boat he remembered. His eyes went wide when he saw his father ordering the archer to keep firing.

The boy was snapped back to reality when he heard Dufnall screaming for his daughter's name. The boy managed to dodge the arrows just in time. He wanted to scream to tell everyone to stop attacking. He wanted to tell them that he was Hiccup. But how could they believe in him. He then realized who he was carrying after hearing people started shouting her name.

That situation couldn't get even weirder for the weredragon. He was holding the girl he had a crush on while she wanted to kill him and trying the best he could to not get hit by the arrows.

"I'm really sorry, Astrid…" the boy said after an idea he had. He really hoped it would work. It was the only way he found to prove his father that he was Hiccup and that he was still alive.

The girl looked at the dragon confused, but Hiccup didn't let her understand what he intended to do. He flew really low, near the water, and let go of her. When Stoic saw that the dragon had freed Astrid, he jumped in the water quicker than anyone. He swan to the viking and grabbed her: "You're safe now. Don't worry, Astrid."

But the girl said nothing. She just looked confused at the dragon who was now flying away. Too far for the arrows to reach him. The viking leader brought her back to the ship and the two were brought abroad by the other viking who threw rope for them to climb into the boat.

When they were back at the ship, Dufnall hugged his daughter tightly glad that she was safe and sound. Stoic looked at the unknown dragon flying away with hate in his eyes. He wanted to have killed that creature, but he was glad that there was no casualty. The viking leader then ordered to turn the ship back to Berk.

The men kept asking the girl what had happened. She was quiet at first, but before she could even say anything, her father interrupted saying that it was meaningless how she survived. He was just glad that she did.

Astrid thanked for that. There was no way she would have been taken serious if she told them about a talking dragon. But then she remembered of that other boy. She sighed sure that he must have died at the hands of that weird dragon.

Gobber seemingly was the only one that noticed that Astrid was taken by one kind of dragon and dropped by an entirely different specie. He would be sure to ask her what exactly happened when they docked at Berk.

Meanwhile, Hiccup, when he found a safe distance, watched with sad eyes the boat turning back. He resisted to his primary impulses and followed the boat without being detected. He wanted to finally learn the way back home.

'_I'm finally going home…_' the boy thought as he followed the ship from afar. In any other occasion, the dragon priestess would have yelled at the boy for his childish will to go back to his old home. But she decided to let him do it.

She thought that once he felt in his very own flesh how the vikings could be cruel, he would let go of the desire of go back to be a normal human.

End of chapter 22

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	23. Home is Where the Heart is part 2

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, Comet Moon, Olympian23, Dragon-Wolf-Mustang Rider, akirisan, Victoria62015 and Yin7 for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

Hiccup chased the boat back to Berk with anxiety overflowing his entire being. He wanted to rush to the boat and transform right in front of everyone's eyes, but he resisted to such impulse fully knowing it wouldn't end the way he wanted.

His eyes beamed with joy when he finally spotted his old home on the horizon. He wondered if everything was still the same. But the nostalgia feeling didn't last long. He had to focus on what he was going to do and say to convince everyone about his true identity.

The travel back to Berk wasn't so pleasant for Astrid either. Everyone kept trying to know if she saw the nest of the dragons or if she saw any other place where they gather. She then told them that she didn't see any nest or anything like it. She wasn't sure herself what exactly that island was for the dragons. But she saw only one dragon there, so it clearly couldn't be a nest.

Fortunately, for her, Dufnall told the others to leave his daughter alone. She had already gone through a lot that day. Despite of their curiosity, the vikings obeyed the parent's request because they placed themselves on his shoes. They realized they were demanding to much from her.

Dufnall himself if it would be better if his daughter quit being a viking. He didn't want her to die like Beigan did. He wouldn't endure loosing both of children. He intended to discuss that with his wife and then with his daughter.

Stoic was also relieved for not loosing anyone. But this time he knew he had no one to blame for the deadly nadder's escape. It was a failure that nobody saw at the design of the arena. It was something he would made sure to fix before allowing anything to happen at that place.

It didn't take long until the boat docked back at Berk. Everyone was overjoyed to see that they managed to rescue Astrid. Stoic then told Dufnall to take his daughter straight home and make sure she rest, which the parent did without thinking twice. Astrid didn't like to be treated like she were fragile, but she said nothing.

Hiccup circled the island in order to find a safe place to land. He couldn't come straight to the village unlike that other viking tribe, the Hairy Hooligans had many watch towers ready to sound an alarm and also shoot at any incoming dragon.

The night fury also made sure to be at a safe distance so he couldn't be spotted by anyone for a matter of fact. He landed in a forest and waited. He still had to think of a good explanation. It was something he couldn't think in the past seven years and he hoped the answer would just pop up in his mind. But what appeared in his mind wasn't what he wanted to hear.

'_So you really are going to do this? You cannot blame me for the disappointment you're going to receive_.' Said Ormhildr

The weredragon sighed for not being able to think properly without being interrupted. '_Nothing you can say will stop me. Why do you deny me right to be reunited with my own family?_' he questioned her.

'_It's not like I'm denying you to have a family, Hiccup. Did you forget that you got yourself a new family? A family of deadly nadders who took you in and treated you as if you were one of their own without asking anything in return? Don't you think they're going to be worried sick? Or are they something you can easily discard? You also should think better about the __**consequences**__ of your actions. How many time did I tell you what would happen if everyone discovered you are half dragon? Please don't tell me you honestly think they'll see no problem about that._' She defended herself

'_I…I'll think of something. I can make my dad believe me. And I'm not going to simply abandon them. I care a lot about them too. I'll also think of something to tell them!_' the boy said.

'_Funny. You don't sound like you care about them! There isn't anything else to say, Hiccup. I've warned you countless times and I'm not going to help you if this turns out to be ugly. I hope you're prepared for the worst._' The dragoness said.

The night fury didn't say anything else in his defense. Instead he laid his body on the grass. As much as he hated to admit he couldn't deny that if he didn't come up with a good explanation everyone would try to kill him on the spot. His best chance is to approach as human and tell everyone that he had been kidnapped by a dragon instead of killed sever years ago, but because of what he had told Astrid, she would question him about his name and everyone would be very curious how did a young child managed to not be killed by a dragon.

It frustrated him so much and he didn't even realize the time passing by as he tried to figure it out a good way to solve his problem.

At night, Gobber passed by Astrid's home to see how she was doing. Astrid had been talking with her parents the entire time she was at home. They wanted to make her give up being a viking. She didn't take the news pretty well.

Dufnall actually liked that Gobber came to visit them, because he was in charge of giving the training to Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnuff, Tuffnuff and Fishlegs that year. He wanted to tell the blacksmith to cut his daughter off the viking training.

When the parents told that to Gobber, he found this news quite shocking. Astrid was the most skillful of his students and if she gave up on becoming a viking it would be a great loss. But he couldn't deny what the parents felt and he had to admit he would do the exact same thing if he was her father.

The blacksmith then asked if he could at least talk to the girl. He wanted to know about something that was bugging him for some time now. The parents were a bit unsure, but they allowed the blacksmith talk to her as long as he didn't try to make her continue with the viking training. Gobber accepted their terms and told them that what he wanted to ask had nothing to do with it and that the two could also hear what he was going to ask Astrid.

They went to her room and found a quite frustrated Astrid lying on her bed. She couldn't believe that her parents were obliging her to quit her viking training. She considered it her entire reason to live.

Then she turned when she heard the door being open. She saw her parents and Gobber. It raised her spirits to see him. '_Maybe he put some sense into my parents_.' She wondered in her mind. But what the man asked crushed that little hope she had.

"I hope you don't mind, Astrid, but I wanted to ask you about that dragon that dropped you. I've never seen that dragon before in my life and I'm quite sure that it was a deadly nadder who took you in first place. How did that dragon get you?" Gobber asked.

Astrid knew that she would eventually be asked about that so she said what she remembered, obviously hiding the fact that the black dragon could talk. She didn't want to be labeled as crazy: "Well, I don't remember how it happened exactly. I rmember that I was being taken by that deadly nadder when he simply fell from sky. I blacked out after that. I remember waking up in a strange island and there was this boy there. He was weird. I don't know who he was or why he was there he seemed to be as clueless as I was about the situation. I made him gather some stuff so we could fend for ourselves when that black dragon appeared. I tried to run from it and even fight…But for some reason it just…took me and then I was rescued by you guys…"

"A boy? What happened to him?" asked Astrid's mother.

"I don't know. I assumed that the dragon killed him before coming to get me. Maybe the dragons drop humans there to hunt them down." She mused out loud.

"Are you sure that wasn't the dragon's nest?" Gobber then asked. He wondered if the dragons took humans there to eat them, but it didn't make much sense because according to the girl the dragon took her from there. But maybe that unknown dragon was from a different nest and was stealing 'food' from other nests.

"If it were a nest, it certainly was desert. That **thing** was the only one I saw there in the entire time I was there."

"I see…" Gobber said now completely unsure what to think. He realized it was a stupid idea to consider that the dragons were now treating humans as livestock. It never happened before. But weird things sure happen. But there was another thing bothering the man. It was about that unknown dragon. It didn't even try to fight back against the ship. It seemed like it was avoiding fight at all costs. It even dropped Astrid and made no effort to get its 'prey' back. Not that he complained. He was thankful that it happened, but it was certainly odd fro a dragon to behave like that.

"Gobber, isn't there any way I can resume my dragon training?" Astrid asked not liking the silence and also risking her chances.

"Absolutely not!" said her mother.

"We already talked about this, Astrid. You won't be getting near another dragon and that's it!" said her father.

Not wanting the situation to go out of control, Gobber then asked the parents to let their daughter to rest. It had been a long day and when she rest for some time she could accept their decision. The parents agreed with that and then accompanied the blacksmith to the exit of their house.

The parents let Astrid alone so she could think how they were right about their decision. The parents were sure she would understand it someday, but now they wanted their daughter to rest and forget this horrible day.

But Astrid didn't want to rest. Far from it. She wanted to end with that weird dragon. She still couldn't believe that it actually talked to her. It was driving her crazy. She felt like she needed some fresh air. Then she quietly open the windows of her room and jumped out of the house. She was luckily she didn't live upstairs like her parents. She then went out for a stroll at the forest to clear her thoughts.

End of chapter 23

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	24. Home is Where the Heart is part 3

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, Mahtobedis, Yin7, akirisan, Victoria62015 and Shinigami-chan for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

Astrid walked in the middle of the night thinking about what had happened to her. She felt it was unfair that she couldn't be a viking anymore. She wanted to kill every dragon in the world to avenge her brother.

'_It's all that stupid deadly nadder's fault. If that thing hadn't taken me, I wouldn't be in this situation._' She thought.

As she walked, she decided to go to the forest. She used to train a lot there when younger. It was quite nostalgic for her because she wondered that she wouldn't be able to do it anymore. Astrid also wondered if she could train in secret, but there was the risk of her parents finding out eventually.

She was infuriated. It wasn't fair that she had to pay for an accident. '_Can't mom and dad see that The best option is to train ourselves? The dragons will eventually return and what they expect me to do? Just sit in a corner waiting to be rescued? No. I won't let myself become this! So what if they discover? I'll not rest until I behead the last living dragon!_'

But then she spotted something among the trees. She couldn't see clearly, but it looked like a weird rock that had never been there before. She walked through that path several times before and she knew it like the palm of her hand.

When the clouds dispersed, allowing the moonlight to shine the area better she immediately recognized the 'rock' as the dragon which she fought in that island.

Hiccup had his eyes closed, while in deep thought, and the wind was blowing in the opposite direction, so he couldn't pick the girl's scent. But when Astrid gave a step back to hide herself behind a tree, she ended up stepping on a branch, snapping it.

The noise made Hiccup become alert and when he looked around he spotted Astrid. The viking saw the night fury staring at her. She wanted to fight it, but she remembered that she had left her dagger in that unknown island.

She turned herself to run back to the village and warn he others. She might hate dragons, but she wasn't stupid to fight one without any weapon or without the element of surprise.

But before she could run, Hiccup said getting up: "Wait! Don't go, Astrid!"

She stopped and turned at the dragon with an extremely confused expression: "How…do you know my name?" then after a brief pause she asked: "How can you even talk? Dragons don't talk! I must be going crazy!" she finished placing both of her hand on her head.

"You're not going crazy. I'm…different from most dragons. I heard the other vikings calling you by your name earlier when we met them." Hiccup tried to explain himself.

After that there was a awkward silence between them. "What are you even doing here? Did you come here just to sneak attack us?" but then she added: "I'm having a conversation with a dragon…the gods must hate me!"

"I don't want to hurt anyone…I just wanted people to understand me. I would never hurt anyone. Don't you remember that I just wanted to take you back home?" Hiccup replied.

"I bet you were just looking for a better place to eat me! You can't fool me, dragon. You're all the same bloodthirsty monsters." She said clenching her fists.

"Am I doing anything to you now?" he asked hoping she could put her hatred aside for one moment. The boy saw this as his chance to prove at least one person that he wasn't evil.

"I bet it's all part of a plan to attack us like you kin did years ago!" Astrid accused him.

"Please. What they did was wrong, I'm not here to deny that. That attack almost killed all of them and they have no more intention of coming back here because they know they can't win." Hiccup replied. He had heard several dragons talking how it was futile to attack the vikings. They were completely outnumbered by the humans and the vikings had their weapons to aid them.

Astrid merely scoffed at that. "As if you could fool me! You are nothing but a killer beast. There's no reason for me to trust you!"

Hiccup looked down solemnly as he thought that his only chance to convince her was to reveal himself to her. He didn't want to, but if he wanted to be fully accepted he would have to do so eventually.

"I guess there's only one way for me to convince you I'm telling the truth…" then Hiccup started changing back to his human self.

Astrid's eyes went wide as she witnessed the transformation.

End of chapter 24

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	25. Home is Where the Heart is part 4

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, Maui Girl 808, Comet Moon, Faye-The-BookWolf, akirisan, Victoria62015 and gejeno for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

Hiccup slowly turned into his human form. His black scales turned into human flesh. The big creature turned into a smaller one as Astrid watched horrified at the scene.

The dragon had turned into a red-haired boy who she recognized instantly: "YOU!" She shouted pointing at him.

"Hi…Look, It's a very long story, but if you just let me explain…" he tried to explain himself.

However when the girl recovered from the initial shock her eyes noticed that the boy was wearing no clothing. At all. Astrid turned her face and used her hands to block the view of Hiccup. She was blushing furiously "You're naked!" she said out loud.

Suddenly realizing he hadn't brought any clothing with him, Hiccup blushed too as he looked for a bush to hide himself. Fortunately, he found one that covered him to his chest. "S-sorry…"

When Astrid finally looked at him again, she said, still blushing: "I thought that a dragon had eaten you, but…but…YOU'RE THAT FREAKING DRAGON!" she shouted that last part pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"I guess this kinda explains why I can talk, right?" he said trying his best to reason with her. '_One step at a time…One step at a time…_' he said in his own mind trying to calm himself down.

She looked at him puzzled and gave a step back. Hiccup noted that. "Look, I know this is very confusing, but you have to listen to me. I can explain everything, Astrid."

"Why should I listen to a word you say. You lied to me. You pretended to be a normal person back there only to get me by surprise!" she said.

"But I never attacked you!" he pledged in his defense.

"Oh, really? How about that time that you almost smashed me? If I hadn't dodged in time I would be a goner by now."

Hiccup flinched by the memory. "It wasn't what it seemed. I thought you would attack me first. I just wanted to get you and take you to a viking village I knew before you struggled too much, but it didn't work as I intended. Sorry if I scared you."

Astrid only scoffed at that. "Yeah right! So, what are you anyway? Don't tell me you're a child of a human and a dragon!"

"Well, I'm some sort of weredragon, I guess. I can turn into a dragon any time I want. And before you freak out even more, both my parents are human. Let's just say this power was given to my family as some kind of punishment and also as some kind of lesson." Hiccup explained mentally cringing as he expected for the dragon priestess to yell at him in his mind, however she became surprisingly quiet.

"Right…" Astrid said skeptically. She wanted to run to her village and warn the others about this weird and potentially dangerous intruder. But when she gave another step back Hiccup tried to get out of the bush to stop her, Astrid immediately said blushing again: "Don't!" she had just said that mostly because she didn't want to see him naked again.

Hiccup stopped noticing that as well and then pleaded her. "Then don't go. I'll not hurt you. Just hear me out."

Astrid, however, had other plans in mind. She knew that she couldn't outrun a dragon, but currently Hiccup was in his human form. She saw that he had to take his time to transform and maybe she could get to the village before he did any harm to her.

The girl turned and ran as fast as she could. Hiccup looked at that in alarm and started to transform into his dragon form desperate to get to her before. It took him a few minutes to transform into a night fury and when he did so, he flew not so high and in direction of the village.

He spotted Astrid running on a open field and he dove in order to catch her. If he let her tell the others about him without at least gaining her trust, it would ruin everything.

Fortunately, Hiccup could blend almost perfectly in the night sky, so Astrid didn't even see what got her, but she had a good idea of what caught her. She screamed and ordered the dragon: "Let go of me!"

He sighed as he looked around then he flew to a huge tree gentle placed her on the top of it. The viking girl held herself on the top of it and saw when the dragon also clung onto the same tree, but lower from where Astrid was.

"Now, will you listen? All you do is run from me! I didn't do anything to you!" Hiccup said. He was getting tired of this. If it was so hard trying to convince one person that he wasn't evil, imagine to convince an entire village.

Astrid didn't believe in him. She found it quite weird for a dragon to be playing with her like that. '_Dragons don't want to be friends of humans! They want to kill us! Why doesn't he just eat me and be done with it?_'

But then the tree started to bend not handling the weight of both of them. When the tree started to fall Hiccup jumped from it towards Astrid and she fell over the night fury's back which flew into the sky carrying her along with him. As son as Astrid had noticed where she was she quickly clung against Hiccup's neck to not fall. "Put me down!"

Hiccup didn't obey her immediately. He first decided to gain a little more distance between them and the village in case she decided to run again.

When Astrid noticed the dragon wasn't landing, she was about to crawl to the dragon's head and try compel him into obedience, but then realized another thing. The vision of being in the sky. Sure she wasn't there because she wanted to be, but she sometimes wondered how the eagles should view the world from above. She was, for the moment, enamored with the sight, but she snapped out of it when she remembered what exactly she was riding.

The girl was about to continue with her plans when she felt the dragon landing on a grass field. He lowered his body enough to allow her to get down, which she did after blinking for a moment. She didn't understand why he was being like that. One time he grabbed her and took her to weird places and the other he was gentle to her.

"I'm really sorry for all the trouble." Hiccup started. While he flew he started to wonder if he was really going to be able to convince her. He was quite said because she almost got hurt because of him. He started to wonder if he could really stay near of other humans. "You can go home now. I…won't bother you any longer." He said sadly. He really wished he had managed to go back to his old life. But he thought that he had probably scared Astrid for good after she almost fell and was smashed by a tree.

He turned, glad that at least he could be far away before Astrid got back at the viking village, and was about to fly to the dragon island when he heard her voice.

"So, am I wrong to assume your name isn't Loudburp?" she asked.

Hiccup didn't answer right away. He was quite surprised she asked that. He imaged she spited him to the point she would decapitate him if she had an axe at the moment. He turned to face her once more and wondered what to answer to her. He didn't know how she would react to hear his true name, but he had to at least try, after all he couldn't keep his identity as a secret forever, couldn't he?

That pause was also quite uncomfortable for Astrid. She didn't trust that dragon/boy creature, but for some reason he didn't seem hostile to her. The girl never imagined to meet a dragon like that before. She wondered why a boy could even become a dragon, she found his explanation very vague. '_Maybe it's because of that he isn't a bloodthirsty monster after all…What am I thinking? If I let my guard down, he'll eat me! But, he had plenty of opportunities to do so and yet he didn't…_'

"Yeas. My name isn't Loudburp. Sorry for lying…" he started nervously as he decided that it was swim or sink. "You already know me, Astrid. It's me, Hiccup."

End of chapter 25

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments! BTW, thanks for the over 20.000 hits! I also thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and alert lists.


	26. Home is Where the Heart is part 5

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, Maui Girl 808, Comet Moon, chrono-contract, Yin7, Faye-The-BookWolf, akirisan, AbaratFox, Dragon-Wolf-Mustang Rider, wesker286 and naid0r for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

"It's me, Hiccup, Astrid." The boy said in hope she would believe.

However, her reaction was not what he had hoped for. "Do you **really** expect me to believe that? Do you know how idiotic you sound? I must have been crazy to even stay here to talk to you! You clearly have no respect, not even for the dead!"

With that said, Astrid wanted to launch herself at the dragon. She didn't remember much about Hiccup herself. She remembered that he was the son of their leader, Stoic, and that he was a quite weak child. She wasn't very fond of him back then, but she got angry with the night fury's words because, for her, he was blatantly trying to fool her.

Hiccup sighed as he started: "I know just saying that won't prove a thing, but maybe this will help to prove I'm telling the true." He then took a deep breath and continued: "My father's name is Stoic, also known as Stoic the Vast. We had a pretty weird relationship because he wanted 'an extra large boy, with beefy arms - extra guts and glory on the side'. Because I wasn't like the other boys, he ended up making me train to become a blacksmith with Gobber, who has artificial prosthesis in the place of his right arm and left leg. He had lost his limbs due dragons attacks. As for you, I remember that you…had a brother named Beigan, if my memory is correct. He died on his graduation exam. That's what I heard, because I was with Gobber at his workshop when it happened."

The weredragon decided to leave the part about his uncle outside of the conversation, at least for now. He quietly watched as her angry expression turned into one with an open mouth.

"H-how do you know all that?" Astrid asked astonished.

Instead of answering that, the boy continued his story: "When there was a huge dragon invasion seven years ago, I…turned into this form. As I told you, This…curse…appears at some people in my family. Sadly, it struck me. I don't remember much, but when I thought…another dragon of my species, I was knocked out. When I woke up, I was on an island full of dragons. I ended up having to live there for all this time."

'_YOU IMBECILE!_' he heard Ormhildr yell in his mind. '_If I let you alone for five minutes you do stupid things! Enough of this! Return to your __**real**__ home now!_

Ormhildr shouting made Hiccup flinch, which didn't go unnoticed by Astrid. "What's wrong?" she asked. She wanted to know. If someone else were in her place and then told her this whole 'Hiccup is still alive and now is a dragon' thing, she would have laughed at that person. The night fury's words were surreal, to say the least. But she knew there was no way a dragon could now all that.

Hiccup wasn't ready to tell the whole 'voice in the head' problem of his, but he wasn't going to let Ormhildr boss him around when he was so close of achieving his goal. However, he had to rethink that when he heard someone yelling: "ASTRID! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The girl also heard that. It was her father's voice. She didn't know what would her father say to find her with Hiccup. She was going to suggest him to turn human, but that would end up being **worse** then to have a dragon near her. She wanted to know more, but before she could say anything. She heard Hiccup saying:

"I have to go. I'm sorry, but I can't be caught. I promise I'll come back." With that he stormed into the sky, flying as fast as he could. Luckily, for him, the night favored him by blending him with the sky.

Astrid looked at him until she lost sight of him in the sky. She knew she was going to be yelled at for leaving their house. She also wanted to ask Gobber a few things to make sure Hiccup's story was true or not.

* * *

Hiccup flew back to the dragon island. The whole travel he was forced to hear Ormhildr calling him stupid for telling so much to Astrid. No matter how many times he told her to shut up, she wouldn't obey.

When he arrived back at the island, he had a headache. He walked around when he spotted his four step siblings, Galmann, Karsi, Ranka and Sigga. The four deadly nadders rushed to him worriedly.

Hiccup knew that he shouldn't have gone off for the entire day without telling anyone, but he couldn't let them to now the truth. Besides, that wasn't in his mind when he was chasing after the ship from Berk to find his way back at home.

"Hiccup, Where were you? We were extremely worried!" said Sigga glad that Hiccup was okay.

Karsi then complemented: "Yeah! We searched you everywhere. You told us that you wanted to fly around for a while!"

Ranka then continued: "We even thought the worst when we found that **thing** in that island where we sometimes go."

"I'm really sorry, guys. I…just wanted to…fly around some more. I totally lost the track of time." Hiccup said.

Galmann then scolded him: "You better be sorry. Our mother was worried sick. You're our brother too, you know!"

Hiccup looked down in shame. He was so busy trying to get back his old family that he forgot he also had another one that deeply cared about him among the dragons. It was going to be even more confusing and hard to make sure he didn't hurt them when he returned to Berk if he manages to convice everyone he wasn't evil. His hopes got a little higher when he wondered if he could prove he wasn't evil, he could also prove that the other dragons weren't evil as well and they all could leave peacefully.

But then Hiccup remembered something they had just said and tilted his head confused: "Thing? What thing?" he asked.

Karsi then answered: "It was a human weapon. It was short and it had some kind of sharp metal. We took that weird object to our mom and she told us what it was. She even showed it to the elders and they're discussing about humans being able to reach us."

"I thought we were safe from all humans here! I thought the water around our islands were impossible for the humans to navigate!" Sigga said troubled.

"Fear not, sister. I would rip apart any human who tries to touch you. I bet the elders are going to proclaim another war against humans. I hope they do that so we can finally rescue our father from those monsters' hands." Galmann growled.

Both male deadly nadders were anxious to go to the human island because they wanted to make sure the vikings paid for what they had done to their family. Karsi even told them to try sneak up and overhear the meeting of the elders so they could know what were they planning to do.

Hiccup swallowed dry. He should have gotten rid of the dagger when he had the chance. Now he feared how the dragons were going to react. Another war between humans and dragons would completely destroy any hope he had to return to Berk.

End of chapter 26

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	27. The Red Death part 1

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, Maui Girl 808, Comet Moon, Chiharu-angel, akirisan, ElementalFantasyFairy, Phyre Melody, Victoria62015 and naid0r for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

6)I must first apologize because next week, I will most likely not be able to update this story because of my college. I decided to use the little free time I had this week to work on this chapter. But next one, I'll have to focus on my other neglected stories. I'm really sorry. But I'll be on vacation in December so there won't be college to distract me from my stories!

* * *

Astrid was in deep trouble with her parents. When they had discovered that their daughter wasn't in their room anymore, they rushed to every neighbor to ask if they had seen her.

After knowing about her disappearance, Stoic ordered search parties through the whole Berk. There was no sign of dragon attack and seemingly she left the house on her own. The viking leader was still worried because he feared that another dragon might show up and he refused to see another young person be killed by a dragon.

Astrid was scolded in front of the others by her parents. She was really embarrassed for going through that. They kept yelling at her about how they were worried and how they feared that dragon who had kidnapped her was going to try do something with her again.

The only excuse she could think was: "I'm sorry! I…just wanted to think…I was just trying to accept that I'm not going…to be a viking anymore." Astrid muttered that last statement, but it was loud enough for her parents to hear. She hated herself for both lying to her parents and for giving up of her dream of becoming a might viking just to protect that boy-dragon. There was something odd about him. He seemed to be telling the truth and he also seemed not to be violent. But again, she didn't fully trust him. She still had to confirm his story.

The parents were somewhat glad that their daughter was accepting their decision so fast, but they were still mad at her for sneaking out. They decided to just bring her home for now. They would think in a proper punishment on the next they. They were too tired and mentally stressed to think of something.

Stoic was glad that she was safe, but was quite confused to hear her words. Noticing that, Gobber decided to fill his friends with what he had talked sooner with Astrid's parents.

On the next morning, Astrid managed to convince her parents to let her out for the day. But were sure to tell her to come back for lunch and that she would then receive her punishment for giving them such scare. They intended to ground her for the rest of the week and also confiscate any viking material, like weapons, helmets and such, from her room.

Astrid shrugged for hearing that and decided to leave this problem for later. Sure she was angry for her parents taking away her weaponry and as much she wanted to blame Hiccup for that, she couldn't. She sneaked out not knowing he was on the island and, after all, their meeting was purely accidental.

She went straight to Gobber's workshop. The man was working forging a sword. But as soon as he saw the girl he imagined what she wanted to talk to him. He thought that she wanted him to talk to her parents about letting her stay in the viking training.

"Gobber, can I ask you a few things?" Astrid asked the man.

"Sure! What is it?" he asked both surprised and curious. It was rare to see Astrid ask him something. She usually asked her late brother's friends to answer her questions.

"Do you remember that dragon that was holding me yesterday? I'm not talking about the deadly nadder. I'm talking about that black dragon." Astrid started.

Gobber looked at the girl a little confused, but then replied: "Yes, I do. But I can't really help much to describe that dragon. I don't remember ever seeing that species before and it isn't in the books either."

Astrid's curiosity faded at the man's words. "So, you don't remember seeing a dragon like that in that invasion seven years ago?" she asked now thinking that Hiccup was lying to her.

Gobber stopped for a moment. He didn't know, much less understand why she was asking that all of a sudden, but he did try remember if he had seen something like that before. "Let me see…Yes. You're right. There was a dragon like that. It was quite burnt and the spears I had made pierced him. Which was odd. It was like that dragon had fallen from sky and the spears did the job. There was only signal of fire on his body and also from the crumbles of my old workshop over it. But, besides, from that, there isn't any signs of arrows, axes, or any weapon we use. My guesses are that it was knocked down by something blunt of that another dragon knocked it there. Now that you mention it. I think we should add it to the dragon manuals. I thought it was just one of a kind dragon, but seeing another one, I see that it had a family. The bad thing is that we don't know what it's capable of doing…"

'_Are being weird beyond comparison, be able to talk like us and even turn into human considered dragon powers? Well, if I tell any of these things to him, he's going to think I'm going crazy. But again this is the man who thinks that trolls steal his left socks…Nah. My story is crazier. Unless I bring that dragon here to prove…What am I thinking? It would be my doom! Everybody would start calling me 'dragon lover', my parents would disown me and I would probably be killed!_' after sighing she continued her troubled rant in her mind: '_But his story was true. Why does this all mean? That there are good dragons out there? That the scranny and weak Hiccup is still alive and can turn into a freaking dragon? Can Stoic and Snotlout do the same thing? Well, he did say it was a family thing…But if that's the case, why Stoic and Snotlout still think he's alive and never transformed before and also why they want to kill dragons? Gods, I'm so confused!_'

Gobber looked puzzled to see Astrid lost in deep thought and it was seriously creeping the blacksmith out. "Uh…Was that all, Astrid? Don't you have any other thing to ask me? Like asking your parents to change their mind?"

His words snapped Astrid back to reality and then she said: "What? No. Once my parents put something in their minds they don't change so easily. Besides, if I asked you to do such thing now, they would be even angrier…But thanks for helping me." With that, Astrid left Gobber's workshop to enjoy her morning of freedom and also to wonder how Hiccup was going to contact her without being spotted. There was a lot she wanted to ask him.

* * *

Last night, Hiccup swallowed dry as his siblings suggested for them to sneak on the adult dragons meeting and overhear them. His brother, Galmann and Karsi were the ones who wanted to overhear the most, while his sisters, Ranka and Sigga just wanted to tell their mother Hiccup was well and return to their den. But they couldn't deny they were also curious.

The dragons were meeting in a crater in the middle of the island. It was large and they were all lying on the floor in a circle with Astrid's dagger in the middle. Hiccup and the others were watching them from above. Luckily, the older dragons were too busy focusing on themselves that they didn't even spot them or even smelled them, after all, how could they distinguish their smells amidst several others.

Among the older dragons, there was Sveina, who was still very worried about Hiccup. She didn't want to be in that meeting, but to search for her 'missing' child. However, she couldn't ignore the threat that humans may found a way to get them. Her heart was on her throat because of the fear of Hiccup being dead. She saw him as if he was her own child.

The other dragons were discussing how to retaliate the vikings, but the survivors of the last attack made sure to remember that even though the dragons had a larger number on their side, they still lost miserably to the humans and now they were fewer than before, so they were sure if they attacked again it would only mean their demise.

They also had several cubs to take care of and they wouldn't even dram of sending them to such war. They were fearful and some even considered to move from that island to a much farther one, however others refused to simply abandon their home just because the vikings.

"I…think we should ask for Red Death for help…" suggested an old thunder drum. He had lost both his son and daughter-in-law to the humans seven years ago and he regretted that he was considered too old to partake in such fight back than. Now he was the one raising his grandchildren.

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" roared Sveina. "We had to serve that monstrosity for years until we finally trapped her inside of that mountain. She did NOTHING for us and only made us bring her food under the promise that she would help us annihilate the humans. But, guess what? She DIDN'T. She kept stalling everytime and those who refused to bring her food, would become her meals. My…mate, Anki, almost died to help the others to provoke a rockslide in the mountain where Red Death lived. Now she's pretty much dead. It was stupid to even pledge her loyalty in first place"

"We all feel the same, but we must consider our options." Said a gronkle.

"What guarantees that she won't eat us on the moment she sees us or even, what makes you she's still alive?" replied Sveina.

The dragons continued the discussion now cogitating if they should or not go search for Red Death. They also mentioned that this supposed powerful dragon lived in another island.

"Who is this Red Death they talk so much?" asked Sigga to her siblings.

Nobody knew the answer for that. It was the first time they were even hearing such name in their lives.

"I don't know, but sounds like she's quite powerful. Maybe we really should ask her for help. I mean, I don't know what exactly happened, but we could concince her to work with us, right?" said Galmann.

'_Hiccup, you must not let them awake Red Death_!' Ormhildr said suddenly in his mind.

'_I know that! If she's as dangerous as they claim her to be, then the vikings will…Wait. Why are you even concerned with that? __I thought you wanted to see everyone I cared dead!_' Hiccup replied in his mind.

'_I only want the humans dead, boy! Why can't you understand that? I never wanted the dragons to serve her. I fought against the Green Death, who was Red death's father, during my days, while I was alive. It took nothing less then two hundred dragons, including myself and dumb luck with several casualties to kill him. That island where your father is was the place where we originally served Green Death. You cannot imagine my fury to feel us being slaved and killed by humans shortly after we gained our freedom.' _The priestess replied

Hiccup didn't answer. '_But I thought you considered all dragons good! You aren't making much sense here!'_

Ormhildr scoffed and continued_: 'No, I don' consider them all to be kind. There are good and bad dragons. But I know what you're thinking. I do think all humans are bad and answer me this. Besides you, who has dragon blood in your veins I might add, name one human you knew that didn't like hunting down dragons for __**fun or hatred**__.' _

Hiccup knew that everyone in his village hated dragons to their teeth, but he then remembered that Astrid seemed to start understanding him. _'They might hate dragons now, but I bet with you that I can make their change their opinions. They don't hate dragons out of pure spite. For them, the dragons are the bad guys who burn them and kill their livestock. Before you try distort my words, I want to make clear that I think both sides need to stop hating each other. Both humans and dragons are capable of good and bad things.'_

Ormhildr sighed loudly in Hiccup's mind as she replied: _'When are you going to stop to have such childish dreams, Hiccup? We discussed this several times and you still didn't give up on this stupid idea…_' after a pause, she then remembered that she was cut off of her explanation and then continued: _'But we can leave this conversation for another time. You need to know that the Red death is just one of the mightiest dragons that ever lived. Add that to the fact that the Color deaths can live for centuries and have little interest in mating. Her species make you look like a little ant. Each one is called by a color because of the color of their flames. Besides, the Red Death is still alive. She haven't come here yet. The Color Deaths can survive for decades in hibernation. And when she wakes up, she'll be angry and hungry…'_

However, before they could continue with they conversation, Karsi accidentally made a rock slide drawing the attention of the other dragons.

End of chapter 27

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	28. The Red Death part 2

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, Maui Girl 808, Comet Moon, akirisan, abandoned-angel-of-fire, shadowreploid, jadensupremeking, Darkestfury and Solum Ambulantem for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

6)Yes, it has been a long time…But I'm finally on vacation! I'm sorry for the long wait, but now I can work properly on my stories. BTW, I've bought the first three books of the series: How to Train your Dragon; How to be a Pirate; and How to Speak Dragonese. I've read the How to Train Your Dragon and Now I'm reading How to be a Pirate.

* * *

When the rock rolled near the older dragons, it made them spot the younger ones staring at them. Sveina had made quite clear to her children that she didn't want them at the meeting because they were to discuss "adult stuff".

"I'm sorry for this. I'll take care of it. Please continue with the reunion." Then Sveina flew to their direction and landed right behind them. She wasn't happy for seeing her kids disobeying her, but her expression melted when she saw Hiccup back safe and sound.

She rushed next him and used her front arms to hug him tightly. "Hiccup! Praised be the gods! I was so worried!" she started. But then she released him and started scolding him: "Where were you? Do you have any idea how much you worried me?" The female deadly nadder considered the night fury as if he her own son, so she was really glad that he was safe, but at the same time furious for him leaving like that without telling a word to her. She was fearing that he was caught and killed by a human.

Hiccup used the same lie he had used to his siblings: "I…was just flying around and I ended up losing the track of time…" His brothers and sisters had believed him, but his mother not so much.

"You lost the track of time? Even several hours after the sun set?" Sveina questioned.

"You see…I was too far when I realized it was late. So I came back here as soon as I could." Hiccup lied once more. He didn't like deceiving them, but he had to cover up his meeting with Astrid, besides he had bigger things to worry about.

"I know you like to fly, Hiccup, but you cannot go flying aimlessly at a time like this! You're forbidden to leave this island until further notice." Sveina scolded him. Now turning to his other kids she was about to scold them as well: "As for you four, didn't I tell you that this meeting was off-limits for you?"

Galmann said in the defense of his siblings and himself: "But mom, we can't be treated as cubs forever! In a couple of years we'll be adults, so I guess it'll be better if we start attending the council meetings."

"You'll start attending these reunions in a couple of years, when you're adults. Not one minute sooner!" she said. After taking a breath she then ordered them: "All of you go back home. I'll go back as soon as this meeting is over."

Ranka decided to ask one thing that she was sure it was in the mind of all of her bothers and sister: "Mom, who is this Red Death you were speaking about."

Sveina froze wishing that her children hadn't heard about **her**. The deadly nadder wanted to bury the memories of Red Death forever, but it looked like it was going to be hard. She then decided to tell them just enough to **kill** any curiosity they might have about that particular dragon. "Red Death is from the most dangerous species of dragon that ever walked on the planet. They are incredibly powerful and have the bad habit of making smaller dragons their slaves. Despite of the fact they're so might, they're incredibly lazy and can kill other dragons if they dare disobey them. Many years ago, before you all were even born, your father and I were some of her slaves. The only reason why we became her slaves, as you must have overheard, was to make Red Death attack that human village we tried so hard to destroy, but all our efforts were in vain..."

"You guys locked her up inside of a mountain, wasn't it?" Karsi asked. Then he continued: "How can they even believe she's still alive?"

"It's simple, son. Her species can survive for centuries in a state that resembles death after a good meal. If my memory serves right, she ate quite a lot before we fought against her. I truly wish that she's gone for good, but I would rather not make such a risky gamble. Now go back home! I need to go back to the meeting before they decide to do something stupid!" She ordered them before going back to the meeting.

Sveina didn't mentioned the possibility of a human invasion at their island because she didn't want to scare them, besides, if they were overhearing for long their conversation they already knew all about it. She was going to make sure to talk about that when she got back home, first to be sure if they knew something about it, then, if they really knew about that, then she would do her best to calm them down.

Hiccup swallowed dry after hearing all that. Ormhildr had spoken the truth to him. It would be better for everyone if that dragon remained buried. But he couldn't help but to feel anxious because his mother had grounded him. '_So much for my plans to meet Astrid again_…_How can I even tell them where that dagger come from without compromising either me or Astrid?' _he thought.

On the way back home, his brothers and sisters started talking about how would Red Death look like and how powerful she would be. '_Didn't they hear a thing that she's __**dangerous**__?_' the night fury thought.

When they got back home, Hiccup wondered if he could say that he picked up a dagger from a viking village and took it to that island, but doing s would mean to tell his mother that he got near humans and it would be the same thing as giving her a heart attack.

He thought of many other possibilities, like saying he picked it from a viking ship that attacked him some time ago, that he got the knife to understand better human weaponry among other bizarre ideas.

Ormhildr told him that none of his ideas would work because the large amount of surrealism applied to them. Hiccup ignored her usual attempts to make him give up and also started to formulate a plan to sneak out to Berk, so he could continue with his plan. Then he realized that if he could convince everyone that the vikings were going to attack, it would be very good to his plans of making dragons and humans conciliate.

Ranka, Sigga, Galmann and Karsi talked a lot before going to sleep. The four young deadly nadders kept talking how they couldn't wait until they put their claws on the vikings to pay back for everything they have done against their kin. Hiccup had told them he was very tired and wanted to sleep. But he only pretended to be sleeping.

He had heard everything his siblings said about the vikings. He felt sorrow not only because he had to hear all those hateful comments, but also because he couldn't really blame them. They grew up without a father because of the vikings from Berk. For the weredragon it was just another problem he would have to solve. He was still unaware that Anki died while carrying Astrid. Ormhildr didn't tell him that on purpose. She wanted for the boy to discover by himself what his 'beloved' vikings did do the father of the children the he grew fond of.

Hours later, Sveina came back to their cave. The meeting ended quite late. She, however, managed to convince the majority of the dragons to leave Red Death alone. It was a major victory in her opinion. They decided to leave the topic of the viking invasion for the next day because everyone was too tired and the Red Death subject took up the rest of the entire reunion.

She smiled softly when she saw that all of her children were safe and sound. Even Hiccup was asleep at the time. She looked at the night fury and decided to let him rest for the night. But she was going to continue her conversation with him as soon as both of them wake up.

Elsewhere, at the dragon island, the old thunder drum, who had once suggested to use the Red death against the humans, gathered the other dragons who also supported his idea. They couldn't accept that the majority of the dragons were 'foolish' enough to discard their only possible hope against the humans. They didn't mind a life of servitude as long as Red Death protected them. So they decided to wake their old 'master' to avenge all the dragons the vikings killed.

End of chapter 28

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	29. The Red Death part 3

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, Maui Girl 808, akirisan X, Nyx The Last Keybearer and shadowreploid. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

6)Merry Christmas to you all!

* * *

On the next day, five dragons were flying to a far away island where they once served Red Death. Among them there was the old thunder drum named Dagr, who was the one who wanted the most the arrival of his former mistress. There was also, a gronckle, a monstrous nightmare and two hideous zippleback.

Before they went there, they first when to an other viking island not that much far from their home. They managed to get a couple of sheep that was pasturing. Those vikings didn't worry about dragons that much. They barely went there, besides they weren't as well armed like the ones from Berk.

The flight was awfully silent. Mostly because those dragons feared Red death's rage for being locked up like that. They hoped they could negotiate with her, they were ready to fulfill their promise of being her servants for the rest of their lives. The problem was only if she was going to keep hers.

When they finally got there, they spotted Red Death's 'prison'. A huge pile or rocks in the place where was a once a mountain. It had been quite the feat to imprison her like that. They flew to the middle of the mountain and while a gronckle and a monstrous nightmare among them started to remove some of the rocks, the two hideous zipplebacks used their claws to get past the sheep wool and make some wound on them. Enough to make sure their white wool started to become red, but not enough to make them incapable of walking. The small mammals cried in pain while they tried to run, but it was futile.

When the gronckle and the monstrous nightmare finished removing some rocks carefully so they didn't cause a rockslide on themselves they found a quite narrow tunnel inside of the fallen rocks. But it was large enough for the sheep.

"Alright...let's put the offering inside of it and them close their exit before they can flee." ordered the thunder drum.

The two hideous zippleback shoved the sheep inside of the tunnel and afterwards the monstrous nightmare placed a rock to block their path back. Sure they dragons didn't know where this tunnel would end. It might as well end in a dead end. But they decided to wait to see what would happen.

The wounded sheep walked aimlessly inside of the dark maze. The poor animals bleated as they walked. The sound echoed among the rocky walls, but it wasn't that what made Red Death awake from her slumber.

It was the smell of fresh blood that made Red Death open her reptilian eyes. It has been years without a meal. Sure her species could hibernate for centuries after a good meal, but she still felt hungry and the scent of prey wasn't helping her to continue her sleep.

She noticed how close the smell was getting, she wanted to just use her enormous paw to just grab it, but she was stuck there. She cursed the ones who betrayed her and make her feel so humiliated. Before she continued to proceed with the insults in her mind, she heard a small rockslide in front of her and also a familiar sound of animals crying.

The place where the sheep were the sheep were walking had fallen in a small gap in front of Red Death;

She couldn't see, but she was sure the animals were right in front of her. Then opened her mouth and used her forked tongue and grabbed everything that was in front of her. She caught both the sheep and also some rocks. But she didn't mind that. She had eaten soldiers with metal armors before.

After the snack, she wondered how could animals get there. She had recognized the sounds and she was sure sheep didn't know how to fly. She then decided to check who was there. It was hard, but she managed to roar: "WHO'S THERE?"

The five dragons outside could hear her perfectly and that was what scared them the most. They flinched for a while and didn't answer until they heard Red Death repeat the same question.

"Remember, everyone. Don't let her know so much time has passed. I doubt she's aware of that. If she ever discovers that we took so long to come here to free her, we'll be her dinner." The thunder drum reminded, as quietly as possible, the others, who nodded in agreement.

The monstrous nightmare removed that same rock that blocked the tunnel and then Dagr tried to communicate with Red Death: "My Queen, we're your humble servants and we've brought you an offering..." he said as loudly as possible into the tunnel hoping his voice could reach her.

This time, Red Death could hear him and roared: "HUMBLE SERVANTS? DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU BETRAYED ME!"

The other dragons were fearing that plan already and the only thing that kept them from suggesting to get out of there as quickly as possible, was the fear of the gigantic dragon hearing them.

"It wasn't our fault, my Queen! We never intended for any of this to happen. We need you to survive!"

Red Death scoffed loudly before she continued: "SO YOU COME HERE ONLY TO DEMAND SOMETHING FROM ME AND NOT FOR LOALTY?"

"That's not it...Please heed my words, my Queen. You see, the vikings killed most of us, they're also getting near of our current home and we're defenseless against them. We **need **you to protect us. I doubt any dragon would dare disobey if you become our savior. I know you're angry with us and we don't blame you...But please help us! You're our only hope. We're your eternal servants!" Dagr begged her.

The Red Death stopped for a moment. She didn't want to do those dragons any favors, but she also didn't want to spend the rest of her life inside of that place and even if she tricked them to free her, she would have lots of troubles to find and kill her former servants, besides from the trouble of finding another dragon colony to become the queen of it.

"Alright…I'll help you. I'll even do you the favor of killing the vikings **first**. Then you'll have to serve me for the rest of your lives. But I have a **little** condition." Red Death said having an idea.

The dragons were excited to know that the humans would soon meet their downfall. The old thunder drum then asked her: "What is it, my queen? We'll do whatever you desire."

If the dragons outside could see Red Death, they would have seen her devilish smile as she said: "I just want to you to kill those deadly nadders, their families and all other dragons who dared to betray me. And you shall do it in front of me!"

End of chapter 29

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	30. Betrayal

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, Akirisan X, shadowreploid, Ghostdragon101 and Arashigan16 for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

6)200 reviews…*faints* THANK YOU! Thank you all so much! I'm so happy you're enjoying this story. This was the best gift ever!

7)HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE!

* * *

While the other dragons were talking to Red Death in secret, the other dragons kept with their daily routine unaware of what was happening. Hiccup was still tired by the morning. He didn't sleep well.

He had nightmares the whole night. Images of his home, on Berk, on fire, the dragons and vikings killing each other. And also the images of his father and his step family dead after a gruesome battle against each other made him wake up with a scream.

His dragon family was still asleep at the moment and abruptly woke by Hiccup's terror scream. The night fury's body trembled in fear still confused if what he had just experienced was just a nightmare or not.

The deadly nadder family quickly asked Hiccup what was wrong. It was the first time they saw him do such a thing. Sveina asked Hiccup startled: "What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"

Still panting, Hiccup only nodded.

"It was just a bad dream, sweetie… You don't have to worry about it." His mother assured him.

Hiccup wanted to ignore the dream, but it felt so real. The cries of pain of both dragons and humans filled his mind even after he woke up. But his thoughts were interrupted when his mother said, after realizing that her son was still distressed: "Hiccup, I don't know hat you dreamed about, but I assure you it was just a bad dream."

The night fury shook his head and he started to feel a little better. His brothers and sisters were looking at Hiccup worriedly.

Galmann then tried to ask: "What did you dr…"

But his sister, Sigga whispered in his ear in order to make him be quiet: "Don't you see it was a very bad nightmare? Let him forget it."

The male deadly nadder decided to heed his sister's words after taking a good look at Hiccup's saddened face.

Sveina then remembered what she was going to have a stern talk to Hiccup and she wasn't sure if she should do it at that moment due the young dragon's current state. But she pondered about something else and, because her other children were there, she decided to start at that moment: "I have something to say to you all…Pay attention because this is **very** important."

The four deadly nadders and the night fury were a little confused at first, but They thought it had something to do with Hiccup's little tour until late at night.

Sveina then continued looking at the five young dragons: "As you know, we fear that vikings might find our home, so, I think it'll be better if you all stay here in this island until further notice. You all are forbidden to take flight even above our island."

"What? Hiccup is the one who disobeyed and we all are going to be punished?" protested Karsi.

Their mother than scolded him: "This isn't a punishment! Didn't you hear a thing I've just said? This is to be sure our home isn't found by the humans! Yes, I was going to apply this as a punishment to Hiccup, but I think it'll be better for us to lay low for a while. I'm going to bring this to the council soon." Then she turned to the night fury and said: "Don't you think I forgot about you, Hiccup. When this problem is over, your punishment for your yesterday's stunt will be stay bound to our home for one more month."

Then Karsi protested once more: "But mom, we aren'tf afraid of some stupid humans. We can fight them!"

But this time their mother wasn't so gentle: "You don't dare say that ever again! None of you know how dangerous the vikings are! Even your father fell into their filthy hands. I'll not let them hurt any of you. Gods help you if you dare disobey this order."

The young dragons quickly nodded in understanding. Sveina sighed and continued: "Don't take this in the wrong way. I'm doing this for your own good. I know that this situation isn't all that great for you, but I promise this will soon pass and we can go back enjoy our peace. I think it'll be better for you if you go outside and go play. Even though you aren't' allowed to fly, you can still do many other fun things. Now, if you excuse me. I'll go see the council now" but when she was about to leave the cave, she turned and warned them: "No spying this time. Let us adults handle this."

Then they left the cave after their mom and went to the forest to find something to do in the small forest on their island. Hiccup was the one who didn't want to do anything, but talk some more with Astrid, but his brothers and sisters were next to him and he couldn't think of an excuse to be all alone.

Sigga tried to suggest a few games for them to kill some time, but no one seemed interested in games. Sigga herself wasn't in mood for playing, but she at least tried to lighten the mood of her siblings a bit.

They then started to talk about whether it was possible or not that humans were approaching their home. They didn't want to believe that the vikings had finally created a ship to navigate through such violent waters.

Hiccup cursed himself under his breath. It was all his fault for not noticing that Astrid's dagger was in plain sight in that island. The worse part was that he couldn't make up anything plausible to explain it and even if he did, the others would ask why he didn't say anything sooner.

Hours passed by and they had given up on several different weird theories one after the other. Hiccup even tried to about how a dragon from another colony must have captured a viking and the human must have let his knife fall while they were above the island. But his siblings told that it would be too surreal for a dragon to carry a viking, after all it was common sense, for them, to kill humans on the spot.

After a while the young dragons suddenly spotted that old thunder drum, named Dagr flying above them. The old dragon didn't notice the young dragons and flew to another part of the island.

They ignored it for a while, but when he returned some time later, but, this time, he had company. About twenty more dragons were with him. They landed not too far from where Hiccup and his siblings were.

Then they approached the older dragons slowly and it seemed like they were having a meeting.

"Come on! Let's get closer so we can hear what they're saying!" Suggested Karsi excited, but not very loud. He had recognized some of them as council members.

"Didn't you hear mom's order? She doesn't want us to be involved with humans!" said Ranka.

"Mom said we shouldn't mess with humans, but she said nothing about hearing what other dragons talking about humans." Karsi said with a smile.

Ranka sighed and remembered her brother: "Yes, but mom also said for us not to overhear council meetings."

"I think Karsi is right in this one. I mean, if this were a council meeting, mom would be there, don't you think?" Galmann said.

Now that he mentioned it, Sveina was nowhere to be seen in that group. Thinking it was very odd Sigga pointed out: "If this isn't a council meeting what's with all this secrecy? Should we tell mom that they're having a meeting without her?"

"I think we should tell her after we know what they're talking about. Maybe it has something to do with that Red Death thingy." Karsy said.

"I…have to agree with them. Let's see for ourselves first. If they aren't discussing anything important, mom might think we're turning into a bunch of stalkers…" Hiccup said. The main reason why he wanted to hear their conversation was to see if they were talking about the vikings in Berk. If they were plotting an attack, he was willing to disobey his mother and try sneak back to his old home to warn Astrid, because she was the only one that would be able to take him seriously.

"Even you, Hiccup?" Ranka said frustrated. "I thought you were smarter than this…"

"Look." Galmann started "If you don't want to come fine. Just don't tell mom about us."

Sigga than said: "Just because we think this is a bad idea, we aren't going to leave you three alone and we also aren't going to tell you on mom. But if anything goes wrong, for the record, we'll blame you."

"Whatever. Now let's be quiet." Karsi said.

So they slowly crawled nearer and nearer hoping they wouldn't be caught this time. But when they finally got near enough to hear them, their natural hot blood suddenly froze when Dagr said: "Looks like we all agree. Sveina and her family must be sacrificed to Red Death when she destroys the vikings for us. But we must make sure they stay in this island in case they discover about Red Death or else they will surely flee. That's why we must divide in two groups. Some go back to Red Death's island and help remove all the stones of her prison while the others will go after Unna[1], Sveina and all her children Ranka, Sigga, Karsi, Galmann and we can't forget about Sveina's adopted child, Hiccup to make sure none of them can move again. But don't kill them. Red Death wants to be sure herself that we're giving her the right dragons."

End of chapter 30

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!

More author notes:

[1]Just remembering: Unna is Sveina's sister. She hadn't appeared for a good time in this story.


	31. Escape

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, Toothless-the-nightfury, ratopiangirl, Maui Girl 808, , Akirisan X, shadowreploid, Ghostdragon101, WhySoSerious1992 and Nyx The Last Keybearer for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

"They want to WH-?" Galmann said almost too loud for the older dragons to hear. However, thankfully, his brothers, Karsi and Hiccup, leaped over his muzzle to shut him up.

"Don't said things out loud. Do you want them to hear us?" Ranka scolded him.

Hiccup and Karsi released their brother who apologized for doing that. Then the five young dragons were deciding what to do and they chose to warn their mother as quickly as possible.

They crawled very slowly from that place and none of the other dragons heard them or picked up their scent. The forest was a good cover for them.

Meanwhile, Sveina looked everywhere for the council members and found none of them. She found it quite odd and even asked her sister, Unna, to help her find them. She wondered if they all went for hunting at the same time. '_There's a first thing for everything._' She mused in her mind a little annoyed by that. She wanted to discuss a policy to keep a low profile to their island.

She then decided to go hunt for some for her and her family. She went to the beach, but, at first, she hid herself behind a big rock and peeked to see if there wasn't any viking boat to be seem. After checking the coast clean she was about to fly to a calmer part of the sea. She new it was risky, but she had better luck if she were all by herself. But, then, she heard someone calling her name.

She looked up and saw her kids flying and landing near her. They knew that it would be much easier to find their mother from the sky. However, their mother wasn't as happy as her children.

"Why did you decide to disobey me? I didn't ask anything you couldn't do! This is for your safety. Just because you were lucky that there isn't any human boat to be seen you can decide to go against my specific orders like that. All of you are going to be grounded here for one extra month when this crisis is over!" Sveina told them sternly.

They had completely forgotten about their mother prohibition, but they did have something important to tell her. "But, mom. We have a huge problem!" Hiccup told her.

Sveina looked puzzled and asked what was wrong and they told her everything they've heard. About Red Death and how the council members were talking about giving them to Red Death.

Sveina's eyes went wide with that. "Are you sure about this? You must never joke about something like that!"

"We're telling the truth! Dagr was the one who mostly talked about giving us to Red Death!" Sigga told her mother.

Sveina stopped for a while. The old thunder drum was the one who most defended the awakening of Red Death and now the others from the council were backing him up even after he lost. What could have possibly happened for them to do this against her and her family.

She gave a good look on her children and as much she would want to believe it was just a joke, she knew that they were telling the truth. Trying to suppress the urge to just take them and fly away from there, she told her children: "We need to leave this place, but we need to pick my sister first. Come."

Then the six of them walked together to find Unna and get away from there as quickly as possible. They didn't fly because Sveina told them to not call the attention of any other dragon.

However as they walked near the council meeting place, they heard a familiar voice screaming in pain. They rushed to see what was going on and they were horrified when they saw Unna lying defenseless as a big boneknapper, which is a specie of dragon that resembles a walking dragon skeleton, pressed her against the ground while two gronkles bit and clawed her wings while other four did the same with her four limbs.

Unna saw her sister then screamed to her family: "FLY AWAY! QUICKLY!" She felt it was too late for her, but she, at least, hoped her sister nephews and nieces would escape safely.

But that also alerted the other dragons of their presence and while the young dragons wanted to help their aunt, Sveina ordered them to fly. The reluctantly obeyed and as they flied they looked behind to see the six gronkles flying after them. The boneknapper told them to follow them while he called for back up.

The six gronkles started firing fireballs at them, making everyone gasp in fear. Sveina was about to tell her kids to keep going while she stalled those dragons, when Hiccup suddenly turned back to those dragons at a high speed.

The night fury was really angry. They hurt his aunt and now they were about to do the same thing with the rest of his family. He wasn't going to let anything else happen to his family.

The gronkles were surprised by this and tried to fire some more fireballs at the black dragon, but he dodged them. Hiccup them flew quickly bellow them and before they could turn to face him, Hiccup unleashed a blue and red flametower on them for almost a minute. If it were nighttime, all that fire would have killed the smaller, but deadly dragons[1].

Instead, the gronkles yelled in pain and fell on the sea bellow them. Hiccup then flew back to his family doing his best to not look at the gronkles while they helplessly tried to get out of the water, but gronkles can't swim. They tried to fly, but their little wings were now completely wet and now they couldn't escpae from their fate as they tried their best to keep their nose above the water.

"That was AWSOME, Hiccup! You gotta teach me how to do that." Galmann said, as they resumed flying away from the island. He had never seen Hiccup breath fire non-stop for so long.

Everyone else was awed by the night fury's actions, but Sveina scolded him saying that what he did was reckless and dangerous and that he could have got himself hurt of worse and that from now on he should let the fighting for her. She told all these things because her heart almost stopped when she saw Hiccup putting himself in such a danger.

"Where are we going, mom?" Sigga asked nervously snapping everyone else from their current thoughts.

But there was no response for their mother. She was having a hard time to believe her own kin would turn against them. And for what? For a giant monster which will most likely turn on them in the first opportunity? Besides, her sister was being held by the other dragons. She wanted to go back to her, but she couldn't abandon her children nor put them in more risk by making them go back with her. It tore her heart apart to abandon her sister like that.

"We should go hide in one of these islands for a while." Karsi suggested.

"It's not a good idea. They all know these islands too, we would be found soon if we stay there." Their mother finally spoke.

"Then where?" Ranka asked.

Hiccup was thinking for a while and he knew that their only option was also going to make his family ask a lot of questions. "I think I know somewhere we can hide…"

End of chapter 31

* * *

More author notes:

[1]As I said in chapter 14, a night fury's fire is stronger during night.


	32. Tough Decision

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, akirisan X, shadowreploid, Ghostdragon101 and Kuroi Yuki 13. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the island, the thunder drum called Dagr had just received the news that the gronkles were missing along with the deadly nadder family: "What do you mean by 'they escaped'?" he exclaimed furiously.

The boneknapper, whose name is Gunnvaldr, replied in his defense: "They saw me and the gronkles…taking care of Unna. I told them to follow them and try take them down, but maybe they were too strong for them. It has been a while and they didn't return yet."

Dagr scoffed: "That's great. Just great! What am I going to tell Red Death?"

Gunnvaldr then complained: "You should have let her stay trapped! You have no idea the horrible things she's going to do with us."

Dagr then snarled: "Then why are you doing what I ask you to do, then? I don't see you siding up with Sveina and her family! You even collaborated to disable Unna!"

Gunnvaldr tthen said sarcastically "Well, I must admit that your argument about the fate of those who don't obey, who will be eaten alive and have an agonizing and slow death inside of Red Death's stomach was pretty convincing!"

The boneknapper wasn't pleased with that situation, not one bit. It digsuted him to take part of all that. But he didn't want to die. "I never agreed in being part of this nonsense. Can't we think this over and undo everything. I don't think it's too late for that…"

"How's Unna? Is she, at least, unable to move?" Dagr abruptly interrupted.

The boneknapper blinked a few times surprised by the sudden change of subject. It even looked like the old dragon had no remorse in turning against his own kin. Gunnvaldr swallowed his own anger towards the older dragon and said "She's unconscious after we done…And yes. She can't fly or even walk anymore."

The thunder drum thought for some time and come to a conclusion: "Alright. I guess there's only one way to fix this damage. Gunnvaldr, take Unna and carry her to the island where Red Death is. Guiving her as a premature offering might ease our queen's anger when she finds out we still haven't secured those traitors."

After saying that, Dagr turned and flew to contact the other dragons and organize a search party to track Sveina and her family.

Gunnvaldr only looked at the old dragon with spite. He wished to call him the real traitor, but if he had no right of doing such a thing. He didn't actually done any harm to Unna, but he pressed her against the ground so the gronkles could incapacitate her. He felt very guilty for doing such a thing, but he didn't want to die.

'_I'm so sorry, Unna…_' he thought as he flew back to the place where she was.

* * *

"I think I know of a place where we can go…It's a place where I don't think they would be able to find us, much less come there." Hiccup said fearful of their reaction.

"Really, where is it?" Sigga asked, with some hope rising again, turning her head to her brother while they flew aimlessly.

'_There is no easy way of saying this…'_ Hiccup thought as he gathered strength to tell them his plan. "Maybe…just maybe…We could go hide in a Viking village."

"**WHAT?"** The five deadly nadders screamed in union shocked by his suggestion.

"There's no way we are going to put ourselves at a much bigger danger by staying near the humans, Hiccup. We'll think at someplace else." Sveina lectured her son.

Hiccup then tried to explain himself: "I know this sounds crazy. I'm not saying we should go now. Wait until nighttime would be the best opportunity and also, there are unguarded places in their island."

"Hiccup, there are no real threats in that viking village. Even we tried to use them as shields, they would be squashed easily. The only reason why we didn't attack them yet was because the council was too scared of humans after that attack all those years ago." Karsi commented.

Their mother didn't like one bit what her son had just said and then said: "Do not dare to think low of us, son! We have no idea if those vikings had any connections with the ones that took away your father from us. If we attacked them, there might be some kind of retaliation! Now enough with this subject!"

But Hiccup didn't want to let this go. He knew his family security depended on that. "I'm not talking about those vikings that are near from us, mother…I meant the ones from…Berk."

Everyone halted at the mention of the name of that viking island.

"Are you out of your mind?" Galmann asked.

"I know this is really dangerous. But think for a moment. The reason why Red Death was defeated was because she was inside of a mountain, right? And she was trapped there for all this time. How are we supposed to fight that thing if she finds us? We can try hide far away from the village. If that Red Death is as big as I think she is, the humans would see her on the spot and retaliate and in the middle of the confusion we can get away from there as quickly as possible." Hiccup said. In fact, he didn't want to leave Berk anytime soon. But Red Death was forcing him to haste his plans of mending the relationship of humans and dragons. He only hoped that it could work.

Hiccup's siblings were about to protest when their mother said: "We can…think about this later. Let's first find an island to hide at the moment. Then we consider this plan."

"Mom, are you really suggesting that we go hide among those monsters? Why?" Ranka asked not liking how their mother was cogitating such a thing.

"I'm…still thinking, my dear. Let's keep flying. We don't have much time to waste." Their mother suddenly said for her children's worry, including Hiccup. Because the weredragon didn't like to see his mother with such saddened expression.

Sveina was no fool and she also didn't want her children to be near of humans. But Hiccup's mention of Berk made her remember of her husband. Her heart was still torn from seeing her sister like that. She also was fully aware that if Red Death was coming back, there was a high chance that she would attack the human village just to gain the eternal loyalty of Dagr and the others. If she did so, then her husband would be in great peril. The problem was that Sveina didn't know he was dead…

The mother of the five young dragons intended to leave her children on an island not so far of Berk, then go to human to try release her husband, if he was still alive, and then come back to the her children. She would also give her children the order that if she didn't come back after one night, they were supposed to keep flying until they reached the other side of the world. She already lost her sister. She didn't want to give her husband up to those lunatics as well. She prayed to the gods that, least, her children would be protected from the evil.

However, something else stroke Sveina as they flew _'Wait…How did Hiccup know there were unguarded places at Berk?'_ Sveina thought.

End of chapter 32

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	33. Back to Berk part 1

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, akirisan X, shadowreploid, Ghostdragon101 and 64maddness. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

Hiccup and his family flew for a few hours with no definite target. Yet. Sveina was still trying to understand how did Hiccup know that Berk had unguarded places. She hoped he hadn't done anything stupid and that it was all her imagination.

She also had to consider Hiccup's suggestion as a valid one during the flight. Sure she wouldn't place her family in any form of danger, but she didn't want to abandon her husband and she at least wanted one final chance at freeing him. If she succeeded she and her family could fly away together.

With a great pain in her heart, she decided to fulfill her desire to save her husband and make her family whole again, even though it could turn out to be a suicide mission...Sveina hoped her kids would at least obey her orders.

She then guided her children towards a very long path around Berk, so there would be no chance or whatsoever of them being seen by the humans.

During the flight, she started to explain to her sons and daughters: "Listen carefully, all of you. Before we run away from all this madness, I have one more thing to do…I'll try free your father from the vikings."

The four deadly nadders and the night fury were surprised by her statement.

"You mean, we are going to save Dad from those stinking humans?" Karsi said with a smile. He was dreaming with the day they would finally attack the humans and get their father back.

"No!" Sveina said abruptly. "I'm the only one who is going there to do this and I'll do it all by myself. You'll wait for me when I find a good hiding place for us. We'll rest for the rest of the day and tomorrow at night, I'll go there o rescue Anki."

"But isn't that dangerous, mom? Wouldn't it be better if we all went with you?" Sigga suggested. She always heard from the older dragons, including her mother and aunt, how scary humans were. She never told her siblings, but she often had nightmares of humans, who were pictured as terrifying monsters in her dreams, attacking her and her family. She, however, at least thought she could handle her fear of humans if it meant no harm would fall upon her family.

"That's why I need you to listen to me!" Sveina said doing her best to get a hold of her own emotions. She was being torn into three different places. Part of her wanted to back to help her sister, but it would mean that she could die in her attempt to save her sister and it would leave her kids with no one o take care of them. Another part wanted to save her mate, but it presented the same problems as saving would bring to her. And the last part of her wanted to take her kids and live as far as possible from all that madness, but she wouldn't forgive herself for abandoning her family members like that.

She knew it was desiring too much, but she hoped deep down her heart that she could save her husband, leave the kids in a safe place for a while and with Anki's help, rescue Unna and go back to her kids and they all could live happily in a far away place. She called herself a foolish dragon for dreaming of impossible things. '_I can't save them all…_' she thought to herself unaware that her children were looking quite worried at their mother because of such prolonged silence.

"Mom…" Ranka said trying to draw the attention of their mother. Ranka always wanted to be like their mother, strong, wise and also part of the dragon council. It was shocking to see a more 'fragile' side of her mother.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Sveina then continued: "When we find a good hiding place, I want you to stay there. The night I fly towards the human village, will be the last night you'll stay at the island. If I don't come back until sunrise, you all must fly away and don't stop until you reached the other side of the world. And I mean it!"

"We aren't leaving you behind, mom!" Galmann said not liking his mother's words not one bit. He also was scared of humans, but he would never admit it in front of anyone. While Sigga hid her nightmares to not worry the others, Galmann hid his fear because he sometimes felt ashamed seeing how Hiccup and Karsi could talk about humans as if they were puny and weak. He envied that.

"If necessary, yes, you will! If something happens to me, at least give me the comfort of knowing you are safe. Besides, I want you all to promise me one more thing. No matter what happens stay always together." Their mother told them.

Her five children were silent for a while, but they eventually promised their mother to fulfill her whishes, even though they weren't happy with it. Actually, Karsi was the only one that didn't accept it. _'As if I would let mother walk around a place full of monsters all by herself. When she leaves, I'll follow her and if any of those stupid humans try hurt her, I'll eat them!_' he thought with an angry expression. He intended to do such a thing in secrecy. He didn't want to involve any of his siblings because he thought he could handle it all by himself and he also didn't want to see them getting hurt.

Karsi was the first of his siblings to get out of the egg, so he was considered the older brother of them all. He sometimes felt like he was responsible for his brothers and sisters and also his mother. He always saw himself as 'the man of the family' while his dad was gone.

Hiccup on the other hand, was thinking of a plan to not endanger his family. He was glad that he had at least one night before his mother went to Berk. He decided to go there while everyone else slept, turn human, borrow a few clothes from a clothes-line and try sneak at the Arena himself to rescue the deadly nadder. He still wondered if the deadly nadder who spoke with him when he was just a kid was the same dragon his mother wanted to save. He also intended to pay a visit to Astrid. He wondered if she could help him. But he would have to wait until they settled down and went to sleep.

After a few more hours, they finally found a good uninhabited island behind Berk. Their travel was much longer because of the long detour hey took. They were also quite tired. But before they decided to call it a day, they looked around the island and were lucky to find some wild animals there. They weren't big, though. There were mostly some hares and even foxes. But they hunted down enough to satisfy their hunger.

Their mother seeing how the sun was setting down already, looked for a good place to sleep, but there was no caves or a place big enough so they could hide among the foliage. They then found an area with some more trees. Sveina delft unprotected there, but it had to do for now.

"Alright. Let's get some rest, okay? We need to recover our strenghs…" she said solemnly. None of her kids wanted to admit but they were tired, Sveina included. They all lied down not too near of each other, because the nadders spiked were growing up quite quickly and they had to keep a safe distance between them to prevent one from hurting the other during their sleep. One after another closed their eyes.

The Moon was full that night and it didn't have one cloud. The stars could be seen perfectly. It was a quite magnificent sight and even the vikings had to admire such thing because usually their weather rarely allowed them to have such view. The humans considered that as a good luck sign.

A couple of hours later, when Hiccup started to hear the snores of his family, he slowly got up and walked towards a place with no trees, so he could fly to berk with no problems. When he was about to fly, he heard a voice from behind him.

"So it was true…You really came to this accursed place before."

Startled, Hiccup turned and saw his mother behind him. He didn't know if it was the moonlight or not, but her mother seemed like she was doing a lot of effort to hold back her anger.

And it was true. Sveina was really mad at Hiccup. Not only he came to a place full of 'monsters', but he also lied to her. And the last one was the one that angered her the most. Because she thought he went through an unspeakable danger and remained quiet about it. She then remembered how late Hiccup arrived the other day. For her it now made sense. She knew it was very odd for her son to just lose the track of time as if he couldn't see the sky getting darker.

She slowly approached Hiccup to demand an explanation.

Hiccup, however, lowered his ears in panic not knowing how to react. He couldn't think of an excuse. '_Ormhildr, I need a little help here, please!_' Hiccup thought desperately. But there was no answer. '_Ormhildr, come on! __**HEL**__**P ME**__!'_

But then the weredragon heard the pristess answer_: 'I'm sorry, Hiccup, but you're alone in this situation. After all, you brought this upon yourself.'_

End of chapter 33

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	34. Back to Berk part 2

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, akirisan X, buggy1997123, Ghostdragon101, 64maddness and rachil. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

6) I had fair reasons to the long delay to update this story: I got sick, There was my birthday, I had to travel to another town to see my grandmother, I'm almost done with my Danny Phantom story (so I'll focus on it for a little longer because there's only one chapter left) and the last reason was that…I got distracted by Starcraft II (ok, this one wasn't very fair).

* * *

Ormhildr refused to help Hiccup to lie to his mother. She had enough with Hiccup's attempts of doing something impossible. She decided to let the young weredragon receive the full punishment for his 'stupidity'.

There was just one thing the priestess regretted. It was not telling Hiccup Anki was dead. At first she was going to tell him, but seeing the boy interact with the viking girl pissed her off so much, she ended up forgetting it for a while. But when she remembered she still didn't tell him.

It tore her apart. For one side she wanted to tell him so him and his family could flee as quick as possible from the Red Death. But, she wanted to show the boy that the vikings were nothing but monsters. Sveina could look for hours, but she wouldn't find Anki. There was also a high chance of being caught.

Part of her wished for Sveina to be caught. Not because she wanted anything bad to happen to her. Far from that. The thing is that if the vikings did horrible things to her, Ormhildr thought Hiccup would have no choice but to rage war against the humans.

This is what sickened her. She didn't want to sacrifice any dragon so her goals could be accomplished. Doing such thing would put her on the same level as Spitelout. Hiccup's uncle killed many dragons to keep his disguise and also killed many dragons he considered useless.

She hated herself for allowing such thing to happen, but she found herself with no other idea. Her only chance of getting another weredragon to guide would be if Stoic had another child or to wait until Snotlout had children. Both option would take too long time and there wasn't the certain that their children would be born as weredragons. Besides, Red Death would probably kill them all, which made Hiccup her only chance of guiding the dragons to a better future.

She didn't hate the boy. She found several of good leadership qualities inside of him: Honor, respect, courage and even forgiveness. The problem was how the boy directed those qualities to humans who, in her mind, didn't even deserve to live.

Ormhildr then ignored the boy's pleas to help him and merely watched the scene through Hiccup's eyes.

"I'm still waiting for an answer Hiccup. And don't **dare** lie to me." Sveina pressed as she slowly walked towards her son.

The moon reflected perfectly her angry expression in her eyes. It gave the weredragon's a cold chill. Sure he had seen her angry towards him, but it was only to correct him due his and his brother's antics.

But the fixed stare felt like it was piercing him. He could barely look straight into her eyes. Looking at the ground, Hiccup ended up coming up with something, he knew she wouldn't be pleased but it would, at least, hide the truth: "Yes…I came to Berk once. But it was to look for…father" Hiccup was glad that his sentence had a double meaning. But it was a fortunate accident choice of words. Hiccup fully accepted Sveina as his mother. But he already had a father, besides he never met with Anki.

The boy wondered sometimes if he could call Anki father if he were there at the dragon island with them. '_Why my life has to be so complicated…It's not fair!_' He thought closing his eyes in order to control his emotions..

After hearing that, Sveina flinched. Not because she was taken aback, but because her blood started to boil. It took all of her self control to not hit her son for not only disobeying her but also for putting himself in such danger. She would be devastated if something happened to any of her children.

Taking a deep breath she asked with the same steel tone if her voice: "Where you going to look for him now?"

"Yes…" Hiccup answered quietly opening his eyes, but not daring to raise his eyes.

Sveina imagined that the boy must have used his the fact that he can blend with the night to sneak in the village and was about to do it again. However, she would be dammed if she allowed him of doing something like that. The only reason why she didn't lock him in a cave was because she wanted him to be capable of flying away from Red Death.

Sveina then walked really close to her son and when they were face to face she told him firmly: "Go back to the others now, Hiccup, and have some rest." She wanted to punish him severely, but she feared she wouldn't be able to come back from the scout at the human village, so there was actually no point in punishing him.

Hiccup started to walk slowly back to the place where his brothers and sisters where when he heard his mother say: "Hiccup, I want you to listen to me carefully." Hiccup the turned to look at his mother to meet her eyes which were no longer filled with just anger, but with sorrow. "I want you to please stop putting yourself in needless danger. Did you even think about the consequences of your actions? What if you had gotten caught? We wouldn't even know where you would be…" then after a short pause to recover from the wave of sadness that was going through her. "I…can't lose another member of my family, Hiccup. You know I love you from the bottom of my heart like I love my other children. Just because I might not be able to stay here to watch you, it doesn't give you the right of doing whenever the comes to your mind."

The weredragon's eyes went wide and he immediately said: "But, mom, you are going to come back. If you go there late at night and be quiet, I don't think they would spot you." 

Sveina would have smiled in any other occasion, but she had to face with the reality. She was going inside of a lion's den. "Hiccup, the stories you heard about humans weren't just exaggeration. They were the truth. If I don't come back I want…no. I **need** you to always stay with your brothers and sisters. Always stay close of each other. Do you understand?"

Hiccup could only nod in response.

* * *

Gunnvaldr, the boneknapper, then took Unna to the island where Red Death was. He was shocked to see the massive dragon completely outside of her former prison.

"She's out already?" said a monstrous nightmare who was accompanying Gunnvaldr. That other dragon was sent along the boneknapper by Dagr because he wanted to be sure the deadly nadder would be delivered to the 'queen' of all dragons.

The dragons did remove several rocks and threw them into the sea. Red Death could feel the weight of the rocks getting lighter with the time to the point where she had strength enough to free herself from the remaining stones.

She was now waiting for some dragons to bring her some food because she was hungry. That sheep didn't help to ease her hunger.

The huge dragon spotted the two incoming dragons and also noticed one was them was carrying another dragon. She wondered what they were up to. She didn't trust any other dragon, but she knew they were desperate if they decided pledge loyalty to her once more. She also wanted to play nice. She really intended to destroy the vikings for the dragons. Doing so she secured their trust and even if they decided to turn against her once more, she would be careful to not be in a place where the dragons had any advantage.

When the boneknapper and the monstrous nightmare got near her, Gunnvaldr placed Unna a bit closer of the gigantic dragon. Red Death recognized the specie of the unconscious dragon.

"What is it? Just one of the traitors? And a is already dead?" Red death roared furiously. She wanted to kill them one by one herself.

The monstrous nightmare then gathered enough courage to make it clear to her. "This is just a small offering, my queen. She's part of the family who begun the rebellion against you. She's just unconscious. She was just 'taken care of' so you could do whatever you wanted with her without the risk of her fleeing or fighting back. You can show her the great horror that comes when someone betrays you. All you have to do is wait a few hours until she wakes up."

Red Death enjoyed the idea that the deadly nadder was entirely at her mercy and with no means of fighting back. It would be delightful for the gigantic dragon to see the fear in her eyes as she tortured the smaller dragon.

However, Gunnvaldr, wasn't enjoying any of this. '_I think we just made the worst mistakes of our lives…' _he thought

End of chapter 34

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	35. Back to Berk part 3

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, akirisan X, Beastial Moon, 122boy, 64maddness and BlackLeopardWidWings97. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

The rest of the night was horrible for Hiccup. The boy was still thinking about what Ormhildr had told him. He couldn't believe she just abandoned him like that. Sure they had his quarrels about how Hiccup should forget the humans, but he thought the priestess would eventually change her mind!

His plan was also foiled by his mother who showed up before he could go. He hated it. His plan could have worked and prevent his mother from getting inside of Berk. As much as he hated to admit it, if she were captured she would be used as punching bag for young vikings or be killed.

He didn't want to lose her too. The boy couldn't handle that. Mostly because he started to wonder if he would be able to forgive the vikings if they killed his mother. The thought of him be driven by hatred against those he wanted to go back to scared him.

'Why is it so hard for everyone to understand each other…' the boy thought as he blinked and looked upon the stars. His father was so close, but still so far…But he couldn't go anywhere anymore.

Not managing to think of a solution to his problems the boy slowly drifted off to sleep. However his sleep made things only worse because of a nightmare

_Hiccup found himself in his human form and he was at the arena siting next to his father. The boy was awfully confused until he heard his father's voice: "Welcome back, son! I'm so proud of you showing us where the dragons were hiding and luring them to a place we could attack them!"_

_His eyes went wide as he saw his father pointing to the caged arena. The boy immediately jumped from his seat when he saw who were there. There were his dragon mother, aunt, brother and sisters all chained against the ground unable of doing anything._

_There were several viking with sharp axes going at their direction Each viking stood next to a dragon. Hiccup could barely hear their muffled screams because their mouths were chained as well._

_Hiccup then turned to his father who had signaled for the other vikings to execute the dragons. Hiccup saw the vikings raising their axes to behead the deadly nadder family. The boy shouted "__**NO!" **__and was about to run towards them when Stoic grabbed him by the shoulders._

_The boy then turned to his father who said at his with a creepy smile: "Isn't this what you always wanted?"_

The boy woke up startled and panting as he searched for the presence of his family, he slowly calmed down as he assured himself it was just a nightmare. He didn't understand why he had such dream. That wasn't what he wanted!

But the true responsible for just nightmare remained quite about that. '_Let's see if the boy will keep with stupid antics acfter seeing what is obviously going to happen! I just hope he's smart enough to leave with his family away from there while he still can…'_ Ormhildr thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Sveina didn't sleep in the slightest. She knew she needed the rest, but she feared Hiccup would try something foolish again and that's why she kept an eye on him and also on her other children for the rest of the night.

Her heart ached because she it felt like she was sharing her last moments with her children. She wasn't going to get caught on purpose, but she was leaping inside of a 'lion's den'. Her chance of getting in and out without a single human spotting her would be near zero, but entirely impossible.

She had seen how Hiccup suddenly acted like he had just had a nightmare. She got up and slowly walked towards her son. "Are you alright, Hiccup?" she asked concerned.

The boy shook his head trying to take those images out of his head and he lied: "I'm fine, mom…"

But Sveina knew better then to just believe what her son had just said. She knew what he dreamt bothered him greatly. She had a feeling it had something to do with their current situation, so she said: "I know this situation we are in terrifying, Hiccup, but you need to understand dreams are just dream whether they are good or not. They can't hurt you or represent the absolute truth. If you and your brothers do as I instructed you, you all will be able to leave a happy life somewhere else and maybe I'll still be there with you. Never lose your hope. Because hope is what keeps us all continue living. Without it, there would be only despair. Do you understand?"

Hiccup only nodded. There was a long silence after that and then he heard his mother saying once more: "Try rest a little, Hiccup. We all need it." She said with her wing over her son before getting up and going back to her spot. Too bad none of them managed to sleep.

One the next day, Hiccup's siblings were unaware of what happened last night and Sveina wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want to add more nervousness at her children's hearts or give them any stupid ideas.

There was also a huge tension for the whole family. Karsi tried to convince her mother to let him go with her, while Sigga begged her not to go. But Sveina had to refuse to both suggestions. She then tried to occupy their minds with something else so they, at least would stop to think about what was going to happen even if it was for just a while.

All they did was to gather some food, but none of them were in mood for eating. But Sveina told them it was important for them to gather strength. So they ate some of it.

By the sunset, Karsi still tried to convince their mother to let him come along her to protect her, but she obviously denied that and she told all her children: "Please listen, because this is important. I'll only try see if your father is alive and if he's I'll take him out of his prison and then help him come here and then we'll woke you up so we can all fly away from all this madness. If he's not alive, I'll do my best to come back here as fast as I can. However, I want you all to be prepared for the worst…" she gave a deep breath and continued "I might be captured and…killed. Other reason why I don't want any of you to go there is because we, as a group, would stand out too much. Going alone will be safer and faster." That part was a big lie. Even if she knew that her children could help her, should never allow them to step inside of Berk, she only said that so she could at least keep them from doing something stupid.

Sveina then continued: "By the time the Sun rises again and you don't see me around, fly. Just…fly the farthest you can. Maybe you can another dragon colony that accepts you, but don't stop until you are at the other side of the world. Please do this for me, so I can at least have some tranquility. I'll much better and if I know you'll obey me. One more thing, no matter what, don't separate from each other. Together you all will be strong enough to overcome everything. Do you promise me, children?"

The five of them just rushed towards their mother to 'hugged' her with their wings. That was how dragons usually showed affection. She felt like crying at that moment not wishing for it never to end.

But then the night came and along with it, there were several clouds that blocked even the moon. It seemed like it was going to fall a downpour. Sveina considered it to be a sign of luck because of the lack of visibility the vikings would have. She could see pretty well in the dark, in fact most of dragons could.

In fact she even started to feel some drops of water already falling over her scales. 'Looks like the gods are really on my side tonight…' she mused in her mind. The only way the vikings could see her would be because of the fire, and the rain would extinguish any bonfire or torch they had. Sure her fire breath would be a joke if she had to use it in the rain, but she hoped to get in and out without even letting a single human see her.

"I'll try be back as soon as I can. Please stay here and try rest. You'll all need it by morning!" Sveina said as she broke the 'hug' and prepared herself to fly. She quickly flew towards Berk praying to the gods that at least spared her children lives from all harm that were following them.

Nonce of them wanted to sleep. They were too nervous. Then they saw Karsi slowly walking and preparing to fly.

"Wait, Karsi, what are you doing?" Galmann asked rushing to block his brother's path.. "Mom said for us to wait for her."

"I'm going too. It'll be better for you to stay here. I'll go there and protect mom from those stinking humans. They won't touch a scale of her whiel I'm around. Don't even try to stop me, brother."" Karsi said as he looked to all his awake siblings.

"I want to go too." Ranka said. "Mom is wrong. Together we can fight them. Se alone would be killed on the spot."

Sigga was too scared to say something, she didn't expect her brother to flat out disobey their mother. Besides, she was scared of going too. She was too afraid of the humans.

"But…" Galmann started saying only to be pushed aside by Karsi who continued his path along with Ranka.. "Fine.. I'm going too!" he said. Truth was that he was almost as scared as Sigga, but he couldn't just leave his siblings like that.

Sigga also started to follow them as well. Her body trembling. She didn't want to lose her brothers and sister.

Hiccup looked at the situation in great despair. One by one, his family was going Berk, which made his nightmare sound even more like some kind of premonition. However, he wasn't going to let it happen. He wasn't going to betray them. He tried to comfort himself by thinking he could make the dragons and humans make amends some other day. Right now, his family's life was more important.

* * *

Earlier, at the morning of the same day, at the island where Red Death was, The enormous dragon feasted on the large amounts of fish, sheep and other small animals the other dragons brought to her.

It was also at that morning that Unna finally woke up. She was being kept near the Red Death because the huge dragon didn't want to lose her small prey out of her sight.

The boneknapper and the monstrous nightmare who brought Unna to the island were there as well. They were watching over Unna's body so they could go back to Dagr and tell him the misson was accomplished. They were also instructed by the old dragon not to take Red Death to their island just yet because they still had to find Sveina and her family and if Red Death discovered the truth, it would mean their death.

It didn't take long until Unna finally woke up and as soon as she realized she was somewhere else she tried to move quickly, but soon regret it because of the pain she felt.

Her painful groan called the attention of Red Death who smirked deviously: "Looks like you finally woke up. I can't wait to rip you and you traitorous family apart."

"**YOU!**" She shouted. She remembered the time she had to obey Red Death, so she still remembred the face and smell of the dragon who made her go through hell. She then realized what the bigger dragon had just said and tried to at least not sound like she was intimidated by her

"Kill my family?" Unna hissed "Too bad because they all…"

"Were captured when they tried to flee." The monstrous nightmare that accompanied the boneknapper said quickly.

Dagr had sent that other dragon as well to take Unna to Red Death for three reasons: to be sure the dragon would be delivered without fail to their queen, to prevent Unna from telling their queen the dragons had escaped and because he didn't fully trust the boneknapper. The old thunder drum was confident they could find the deadly nadder family before Red Death discovered.

"What?" Unna said shocked to hear that. '_It can't be…'_

"Yes! They are at the same state as this one, your majesty. They will be delivered to you at the end, just like we promised. This one is just to show our appreciation for all your help, my queen."

Gunnvaldr rolled his eyes at such pile of lies, but said nothing. He just hoped that would at least be done quickly. He was feeling sick in such situation. He hoped if it were done quickly the nauseating feeling would be over, but as much as he thought about Unna dying his stomach punished him even harder.

Without any warning, Red Death raised a paw and quickly pressed against Unna's smaller one. The other two dragons could hear the sound of the spikes covering the deadly nadder's body snapping because of the pressure. Red death's paw was much harder than her spikes, which caused the gigantic dragon no harm.

Unna yelled in pain as Red Death grabbed her with her paw and squeezed her harder and harder making the poor deadly nadder scream louder in pain. The huge dragon suddenly opened her paw and Unna fell hard against the ground unconscious, but barely hanging to her life.

The boneknapper was horrified by the scene. He thought red Death was just going to swallow her and be done with it. He didn't expect the bigger dragon to torture her like that.

Red Death's sadistic smile vanished and it turned into a frown. She then turned to the monstrous nightmare and said: "Go back to where the rest of those bastards are and make sure they aren't as in bad shape as this one is. How canI tortue someone who's already near death?"

Not wanting to enrage her, he quickly turned and flew back to Dagr panicking because if Red Death found out the truth they all would be dead for sure. He hoped Dagr had found Sveina already.

When Red Death saw the monstrous nightmare disappear in the horizon, she then ordered Gunnvaldr: "Take this poor excuse of a dragon away from me. Give her water or something and make sure she recovers at e leat a bit this night. I want to be able to make her suffer some more before I kill her. Now if you excuse me, I have some other things to do." What she meant by that was that she spotted the dragons bringing her more food and she was looking forward a meal after torturing a 'traitor'.

The boneknapper picked Unna up with his feet as gently as he could and took her to the other side of the island. Hours passed by and nighttime arrived without Red Death giving him any other order or demand to bring Unna back. He gussed that Unna's unconscious body angered her because she couldn't feel the pain Red Death wanted to give her.

Gunnvaldr stared at the injured Unna with disgust. He had thought the gigantic dragon was just going to kill her, not torture like that, but again, he helped other dragon to cripple her wings and injure her other limbs. So he wasn't exactly innocent either.

He had hoped she would get at least a quick end. He looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing quite slow. For him, it even looked like she was going to just stop breathing before Red Death put her paws on her again.

_'Should I just kill her? I mean, all this torture is pointless. I think I could asphyxiate her and spare her of what that crazy 'queen' is preparing for her_.' After a short pause he continued with his thoughts shaking his head. _'What am I thinking? I can't do that! But, if I don't do anything she'll…'_

Then Gunnvaldr realized that once they captured Sveina and her family, those children would have a similar fate as their aunt. He felt like throwing up as the images of Sveina's children going through an even worse fate than their aunt. _'But I can't do anything…I don't want to die…But...' _he thought desperately. _'__This is wrong, really wrong? What do I do? What do I do?'_

"Why don't you just kill me? Or you don't even have courage to that your self, traitor. I hope Hel gets you and throw you at the darkest place where the suffering will be greater than what my family and I are going through!" Unna said as soon as she woke up and saw just Gunnvaldr near her. "I hope you're proud of being a murderer." She may be weak at the moment, but she refused to show it.

"What are you doing?" Unna asked angrily as she saw the boneknapper giving slow steps towards her.

Gunnvaldr said with a heavy sigh knowing he would regret doing that for the rest of his existence: "Something I'm already regretting…"

End of chapter 35

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!


	36. Home or Hell part 1

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, akirisan X,Toothless-the-Nighfury, Voldyne, 122boy, RockBane and Wolfguide. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

6)Okay…There's not much I can say. I'm really sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I've been quite busy lately and even in my free time, I ended up playing some games. I hope this chapter can make it up.

7)I can't prose another update next week because of my college, but I'll try as hard as I can to at least, give chapters as long as this one from now on.

8)Happy Mother's day for everyone!

* * *

Sveina's body was soaking quickly as she flew in the rain. She wouldn't mind water that much if it wasn't so cold. As she approached the island of Berk, she noticed everything there was quite dark. She had been right to guess that most of the fire the vikings used for illumination was out.

Sure, there was still fire in some watchtowers because the fire there was covered, but she was careful to avoid getting too close of them. However the darkness didn't give her just advantages. It was hard for her to scout for the building where the dragons were being held.

It has been so long that she got close to Berk, she had no clue to where even start. She then searched for a small forest near the village where she could land and try to sneak around the village.

She did so and she swallowed dry as she got inside of the village tiptoeing to not draw attention. She walked behind houses always making sure to stay out of the sight of any human. Luckily, for her, there wasn't many humans awake at that hour. Most were just guards patrolling.

She tried to smell the scent of dragons, but it was futile. The only scent she would smell was from the mud forming beneath her. She was getting too anxious. She knew she shouldn't expect find her mate immediately, but she had no clue to where to look for him.

After a few minutes looking around, she spotted a big building in the middle of the Village. It was the arena. She walked as fast as she could towards it, but then she jumped behind a house when she saw the gats of the arena opening up.

One viking got out of it and yelled turning to look back inside of the building: "Hey! I'll be right back. I'm just going to take something to eat. Don't lock the door, I don't want to soak under this stupid rain when I'm back while I wait for your lazy ass."

"Suit yourself." Came the voice of another viking from inside of the building.

Sveina stared at the man running towards one of the houses and she then decided it was now or never. She heard that there was another voice inside of that place. With a bit of luck she could take out the man in there without making much noise.

She then rushed as fast as she could towards the open gate and once she was inside she immediately looked for the other human inside of there. But then she finally started to feel the smell the scent of the other dragons locked.

Her answer came in the form of another shout: Shut up, beasts! Man. I hate take care of you stinking piece of crap!"

The reason why the human was yelling at them, was because one terrible terror whimpering. She accidentally flew to Berk, not knowing what kind of place it was, and was captured while she tried to fish at a lake.

"I swear, one of these days, I'll kill all those…" he stopped midsentence when he noticed something towering him. It was Sveina. She spun making her tail to make the viking fell and then jumped on him in order to stomp his head with her foot. This killed the guard immediately. She would have used fire, but it wouldn't had killed him as fast and his yells of pain would have called too much attention.

She also knew her time was getting thin so started to think of a way to free the dragons there. She may be searching for just her mate, but she wasn't going to abandon them like that.

The dragons behind the metal cages were really excided to see that a dragon was out there. Then they started to yell loudly for her to help them. She panicked and quickly ordered them to be quiet to not get the attention of the humans.

The deadly nadder also asked: "Do anyone know how to open these things?"

One dragon then said: "Are you seeing the weird metal stick thing hanging on his cloth? He puts that in this hole and then twists it to open this cage."

Sveina then used one of her arms, which were attached to the wings, to grab the key and do as she was told. But then she asked: "Wait, if they open this often, why are you still here?"

A dog-sized green dragon with three horns on the head., who has been there for years answered for her: "In the past we tried. Specially a fellow named Anki…But we were always punished harsly, so we ended up stopping to try flee from this place."

"Anki? You mean a deadly nadder?" she replied.

"Yes, I know him…" the dragon replied already realizing who the dragon freeing them was.

Sveina turned to it and asked with her hope rising: "Do you know where he is?" After he spoke that she managed to open the first gate to release a gronkle.

He then replied: "Was…The humans took him not long ago and he hasn't come back. I guess it has been just a couple of days. It's hard to tell the time here. I'm afraid he's dead."

'_Just a couple of days?_' Sveina felt a huge ache in her heart and stopped moving as she felt tears forming at her eyes as her legs started to shake. _'I missed saving him because of just a COUPLE OF DAYS?"_

She, however, was snaped out of her thoughts when she heard from the other dragons: "Please, help us!"

She had to swallow her sorrow in order to help the dragons and go back to her family. She knew that she should be ready for this news. She knew Anki could be dead long before she went on this mission. But her hope never died and now she felt like falling on the floor and mope. Yet, she also knew that if she did that she could endanger herself and the other dragons even more.

She didn't know most of the dragons she was freeing. They were from other dragon colonies. When she was done freeing them that same dragon with three-horns then asked her: "Are you Sveina?"

She looked at him and replied surprised: "Yes. But, how do you know me?"

The smaller winged reptilian then replied: "I'm Reinn. Anki's cell was just next to mine. The one that's empty now…He used to talk a lot about you. I guess that's what kept the guy going after the crap those bastards made him go through…"

Sveina couldn't help but to smile weakly because her mate never forgot about her like she never forgot about him.

"Thanks for telling me that…" she said softly. "But we can talk later. We need to get out of here. I left my children at a island not far from here. We'll pick them up and go to the east as far as we can!"

"What are you talking about Sveina? Why aren't we going back to our home?" said a red dragon with short muzzle just about Sveina's size called Sebbi. The two of them were friends a long time ago and when the Reinn mentioned her, he immediately remembered her. Sebbi had been caught during the assault seven years ago. He was one of the few survivors of the attack.

Her sadness was then replaced by anger as she remembered what her old 'friends' did to her sister: "Because those fools freed Red Death!"

"They WHAT?" shouted Sebbi.

"Keep your voice, down. Now follow me. I'll explain once we get out of here. But long story short, they think that wake up Red Death to attack the vikings will be a good idea."

Some of the dragons there didn't know who Red Death was. But those who did, immediately shared Sveina's feelings of getting away. They knew they couldn't trust that monstrous dragon.

As they approached the door, they heard from the outside: "DRAGONS ARE ATTACKING! EVERYBODY GET READY!"

They immediately froze in fear. They wondered if they had been discovered. However what they heard indicated something else. The sound of steps indicated that the humans were getting far away from them.

Sebbi then asked Sveina: "Did you bring reinforces along you?"

Sveina shook her head and replied: "No I came here alo…" but she stopped mid-sentence as she realized what was going on outside. She then stormed out leaving the other dragons behind.

'_Please, gods, don't let it be them!_' she thought as she rushed to see what was going on.

* * *

Earlier, Hiccup and his brothers and sisters had flown towards Berk looking for their mother. However, with the exception of the night fury, they didn't know a thing about the village.

As they flew, Hiccup then told his siblings: "We should land there. In the forest area. We can sneak into the village without being seen this way."

"Can't we just blast everything? It would be much faster. I doubt any human is fireproof." Karsi replied with a grin.

Hiccup didn't like the idea of killing everyone in their path: "If we do something like that, what do you think it's going it's going to happen? All humans we'll see us, our fireballs will be of any use in this rain and they easily outnumber us. Besides, if they find us, mom will try help us and the humans can hurt her in the process!"

This convinced Karsi to make a more subtle entrance. The other three deadly nadders were very worried their oldest brother would try do something stupid even if they manage to enter that place without being noticed.

They flew to the nearby forest, they walked slowly towards the village. They could spot some guards walking around with axes and swords. Galmann and Sigga swallowed dry seeing the sharp weapons.

Sveina told them stories about the human's weapons and their various shapes. She had told them to be extremely careful. Humans couldn't do that much damage with bare hands, but with weapons they can easily kill a dragon with hard scales. She wanted her children to avoid combat with humans by all means.

"So, where do we start looking?" Ranka asked.

Hiccup knew where exactly where to start looking. "Are you seeing that huge building in the center? There's where mom probably is."

Everyone looked at him weirdly. It didn't took long to Hiccup to realize why.

"How do you know that?" Galmann asked what his siblings also wanted to know.

Hiccup found himself once more in a very awkward situation. He tried the best he could to cover his tracks. "Weeelll, you're looking for some place where the humans keep the dragons, right? So it should be big. And that's the biggest place in this town."

The weredragon gave a relieved sigh noticing his siblings believed in his words. '_I wish I had this much luck with mom…'_ the night fury thought.

"Okay, now let's go there walking. This way we won't call much attention." Ranka said.

"It's not like they can spot us. I mean, I can't only notice Hiccup is here because of his green eyes, I can barely see you guys in this dark and this rain doesn't make it easy as well." Karsi said as they slowly walked in the shadows to avoid all humans

"But let's not push our luck. Let's go behind these building until we reach that one Hiccup pointed. Let's hope our mother is really there." Galmann said. He wanted to leave with his whole family as soon as possible. He also knew their mother would be furious at then for disobeying, but he would rather have her angry than don't have her at all.

Then they proceeded with their task in order to get to the arena. The floor was getting muddy and becoming a bit annoying to walk properly on it. The five dragons were walking between homes as quiet as possible.

However, Sigga's right foot got stuck in the mud. She used her strength to pull herself out of it, but she used too much strength and ended up slamming against a nearby home.

The other dragons were surprised as they turned to see their sister recovering from the impact. "I'm…sorry." She whimpered.

"Be careful, Sigga. Let's move before they find out about us!" Ranka scolded her trying to keep her voice as low as possible.

Before any of them could do something else, a tall viking and his wife came out of the house angrily demanding "Vragi, we told you to stop driking so late at night and disturbing us and…" The man didn't finish his sentence once he saw dragons next to their house.

The couple was about to shout to warn the rest of the village about them, but Karsi unleashed a fireball against them, knocking them away. The rain was able to minimize the damage, but the two were burned and knocked away.

"What are you doing, Karsi?" Hiccup tried to scold him not liking that he just attacked humans with fire at such close range.

"It's useless to keep low profile now, Hiccup. Everyone make a run for it to that place. Let's fly, It'll be faster!" Karsi replied not caring that all viking find about them anymore.

The other three deadly nadders quickly followed his brother. Hiccup stayed there looking at the couple screaming in pain with great sorrow. He wanted to apologize, but then a little girl to come out of the house looking for her parents only to find them lying on the ground next o a pair or glowing green eyes.

Before she even screamed there was the sound of a trumpet echoing through the village. The fireball Karsi unleashed had caught the attention of the vikings at the watchtowers.

'_Oh, crap!_' Hiccup thought as he rushed towards his family, who now where getting close of the arena.

"EVERYONE COME BACK!" Hiccup shouted at the top of his lungs to them. He knew that his siblings were unaware of how fast the vikings of Berk assembled during an invasion.

But it was too late. Soon the whole Berk was flooding with angry vikings carrying sharp weapons.

Hiccup flew as fast as he could towards his family when he saw one viking guard getting ready to throw his axe towards his siblings. Hiccup didn't think. He just acted.

The night fury unleashed a red and blue fireball that hit the man right on the face. Needless to say the attack was fatal to the human. However Hiccup didn't even look at him once he attacked. He was too worried about his family wellbeing. He saw them getting surrounded by several humans, who were yelling for the others to get the dragons.

"Stupid rain! I could set them all on fire if it wasn't for it!" karsi cursed out loud seeing if he could toast one human or two.

"We must go now!" Sigga pleaded to her family.

"Not without our mother!" Ranka said sternly thinking the same thing as Karsi.

Luckily for them, the wind was strong and the arrows were swooped away by the wind. However none of them noticed a certain viking with prosthesis for limbs approaching with a cannon he designed.

Gobber had developed this weapon from some stuff Hiccup had drawn several years ago and now he was going to test it on real dragons to see if can be used the way he wanted it to.

He positioned the cannon in favor of the wind, so it won't miss like the arrows and them lit it, protected the flame with his hand and when the cannon fired there were several ropes tied together like a web attached with several rocks. The projectile hit Galmann and tangled him, making him fall on the ground.

"It works!" The blacksmith cheered! As he loaded a second shot of it.

Karsi, Ranka and Sigga immediately landed to where their brother was and tried to free him, but it was a very big mistake, because now they were at range of the vikings sharp weaponry.

However, when a viking hurried screaming to slash Karsi with an axe, Sveina rushed from the arena and crushed the human against the mud. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I TOLD YOU TO WAIT AT THAT ISLAND!" she yelled at her children at the top of her lungs infuriated that they threw themselves at such danger.

The other dragons inside of the arena were unsure of what to do. Many decided that this was their chance to escape and started to get out of the building to fly away. This, however, wasn't unnoticed by the humans who now had their attention divided and tried to kill the dragons leaving the arena.

"This is ridiculous!" Sebbi rushing towards Sveina to help her with her son. He was then followed by Reinn.

Sebbi managed to use a fireball at a viking, who defended himself with a shield. The man smiled as he lowered it only to be pierced in the jugular by one of Reinn's horns. The smaller dragon then pulled himself out and joined Sveina and her family. The blood being washds by the rain.

Karsi tried to burn the ropes, but they didn't burn at all. They didn't know that The material used for this rope was stolen from another viking tribe in an island called Lava Lout[1]. The vikings there were experts in making fireproof material, but they weren't exactly friends with the vikings of Berk.

So the dragons were desperately trying to undo the rope by biting it, but without much success.

Hiccup finally arrived and honestly didn't know what to do. He just breathed fire around so he could at least keep the vikings at bay while they freed his brother, however this didn't last long once he was hit by Gobber's invention second shot.

"Hiccup!" shouted Sigga.

Sveina desperate to get her childrena way form there told them: "Karsi, Sigga take Galmann away. Ranka help me with Hiccup. Sebbi, Reinn, please help us!"

The smaller-horned dragon smiled and said: "Worry not, I have a debt to pay to you."

_'__I can't believe I stuck with the suicide squad_.' Sebbi thought to himself, but getting ready to do as he was told.

Hiccup struggled among the ropes, but it was futile. He then noticed the familiar face of Gobber getting ready to fire the cannon once more against them. He couldn't let this go on. He started to hyperventilate. '_Stop! Everyone, STOP_!' the boy thought desperately. However, he was more concerned about his family well being than his own.

'_Hiccup, don't do this_!' Ormhildr shouted in his mind.

"DONE'T HURT THEM ANYMORE!" Hiccup shouted in human language for everyone's astonishment.

Astrid had sneaked in just in time to hear Hiccup's outburst. '_Oh crap…_' She thought.

* * *

Gunnvaldr carried Unna with his back paws as he flew towards another dragon colony he knew. It was going to take a few hours to get there. He thought that he could hide Unna there and beg for the dragons there to offer them asylum, but he was afraid they would refuse them once they heard that Red Death was back. Or worse, try to give them back to Red Death in order to not be killed by the enormous dragon.

"Why are you helping me? Even if I get away my family will be eaten! At least I'll be reunited with them! Don't think for a second I'll ever forgive what you all are doing with us, you monsters." Unna hissed struggling against the boneknapper's hold.

The skeleton looking dragon was silent for a few seconds. '_Can't she realize I'm putting my neck at risk here__?_' But then he looked back at her and saw all her wounds. Then guilty struck him with full force. He was responsible for her current state.

He gave a deep breath as he tried to reason with her. "Your family isn't in captive, Unna. We lied to Red Death."

"What? Why? What makes you think I'll believe you're telling the truth now?" Unna said angrily, but with part of her really hoping for the dragon carrying her to be telling the truth.

"Your family managed to get away from the gronkles who went after them. The reason why we took you to Red Death sooner was because we wanted to make sure we at least reduce her anger if they can't capture them before she fulfills her part in the deal." He replied.

"This still doesn't answer why you are helping me!" she said with hostility, but now with a huge weight off her heart now that she knew her sister, nephews and nieces were alright.

"It's complicated…I was scared, alright? I didn't want to die. That's why I helped with their ludicrous plan! I don't want any of you to die, I…" he tried to defend himself.

After a brief silence, Unna asked him: "There are things worse than death! We were friends since we were just cubs, Gunnvaldr. What you did is beyond despicable. You betrayed my trust!"

The boneknapper didn't reply.

"You are horrible, a traitor, you're worse than Dagr. At least I knew I could expect something like that from that stupid old bastard!" she continued to attack with insults. She wanted to let her anger out of her chest. His betrayal was what hurt her the most.

After a few tears dripping from her muzzle, she was now realizing he never replied to her insults and didn't even threat to let her go. In her condition she would just die drowned in the sea.

She looked up and could see a sad expression in his face. Then she finally asked him: "You know they'll want you dead for what you did, right?"

The boneknapper closed his eyes for a while and then replied: "Yes…"

"Then why? Weren't you afraid of dying? Why now?" she demanded. It was like she didn't even knew him anymore. She hated this feeling.

"I…couldn't…You have no idea how many things crossed my mind at that moment. I even cogitated killing you, so you wouldn't have to suffer anymore at Red Death's hands. But I couldn't. In the end I couldn't let you die. I'm really sorry for all this. If I had been braver the two of us could have been with your family far away from all this madness. But I think I know how to fix everything." He replied with a solemn expression. But the last phrase was barely inaudible and Unna didn't hear it.

"Apologies won't fix anything! By the way, where are you taking me to?" she asked this time, but with less anger.

"I know just being sorry won't undo what I did…As for your question, I'm taking you to the neighbors. Do you remember there's another colony here? Both them and us were slaves of Red Death. I think they'll take you in and help take care of you." He said

"And when they come looking for me by the morning, they'll trash this place and kill everyone that is trying to protect me, I mean, that's if they don't sell me in order to save themselves." She said bitterly.

"You'll be safe. Red Death won't even know about the existence of this place when I'm done." He said.

Unna wanted to ask what was he talking about, but she was feeling too dizzy. The wounds made her too weak to keep awake. After a few moments she passed out. Gunnvaldr at first panicked and thought she had died, but he calmed down once he felt the heartbeats.

'_I know what I did was unforgivable. But allow me to repair my mistake. I hope you and your family will be reunited once more._' He thought as he carried her to the other dragon colony.

Once he got there, he awake everyone by yelling: "Please, someone help me!" It didn't take long for several kinds of dragons to gather there.

"What is going on? What happened to her?" asked a quite big blue dragon with a long neck. He was the elder dragon of the island. He was called Yngvarr.

"You have to take care of her. She was mauled by vikings sailing nearby. I brought her here as soon as possible." Gunnvaldr lied through his teeth. It was actually convenient that Unna was unconscious. This lie made things much easier for him. Sure the dragons would panic once she wakes up and tells them the truth, but with some luck, his plan will work and nobody will have to worry about Red Death ever again.

"Poor thing. Let's carry her to a cave and treat her wounds and…where are you going?" Yngvarr asked to the boneknapper turning to fly away.

"I'm going to follow the ship before I completely lose the track of it. This way I can know where they live. I'm not crazy to get revenge without a good plan. You don't have to worry about me. I'll return once I find it. Just take good care of her and, please, tell her I'm sorry." Gunnvaldr said before flying away leaving a bunch of groggy dragons very confused.

The elder dragon thought he was just too angry with the humans and hoped he wouldn't do something foolish. He then ordered the order dragons to carry Unna to a cave and help her.

_'I'm really sorry for everything I've done, Unna… But I hope this at least will make it up for everything_.' said Gunnvaldr to himself as he flew towards another island quite far from the island where he had left Unna.

The boneknapper hoped he could get to Red Death before sunrise, so he had to be fast. He was flying to the island to…eat. No dragon has ever dared to do what he was about to do. After all that particular island was feared by both dragons and humans.

_'I hope you enjoy eating me later, Red Death, because it'll be your last meal.'_ Gunnvaldr thought to himself.

End of chapter 36

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!

More author notes:

[1]I took that from the book How to twists a Dragon's tale.


	37. Home or Hell part 2

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, akirisan X, OddPsyche, deminor, 64maddness and eternalsorcerer. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

6)I've been quite busy lately with my college and studying for an important exam that's is going to happen in one month (It's an exam for me to get my lawyer license). So it might take some more time for another update. I'm really sorry.

* * *

"DON'T HURT THEM ANYMORE!" Hiccup shouted in human language.

Everyone froze in shock with that, including the dragons. Soon the vikings started to murmur to try check if they weren't going crazy. While other dragons were as surprised as the humans.

However, Sveina, was the one to snap out of it and decided to dwell in that once her family and friends were safe and sound. "Hurry up! We have to leave while we still can!" she told the others.

She grabbed Hiccup and yelled to her children to pick Galmann so they could get out of there. However when she grabbed Hiccup with foot claws along with Ranka one viking with an axe snapped out of it and gave a battle cry before running towards them.

Sveina growled and with a quick move of her tail she three some spikes of her tail like darts towards the man, who was able to use his shield to protect himself from the spikes.

That snapped out all humans from the initial shock and they once more decided to charge against the dragons and let no one get out of there alive.

Hiccup saw that and couldn't handle that anymore. It had to stop now. He heard Ormhildr screaming in his head to stop, but he was determined. He then turned into human, for everyone's shock, and quickly got out of the rope-made web binding him. Once he was free, he morphed back into dragon.

Everyone's jaw fell when they saw it happen. Astrid only cringed when she saw Hiccup revealing himself like that.

Vikings are usually very brave and fear nothing as long as they know what they're fighting isn't from a supernatural origin[1]. They had never seen a dragon turn into a human or the other way around. No one thought it was even possible.

The rain was starting to get thinner. For a few seconds the awful silence ruled over everyone. Sveina was the first to speak: "Hiccup…What's going on? How did you…"

Hiccup turned to her. He was sad that he had to reveal himself in such way to his family. But there was no time for him to carefully explain to her what was going on. "Please, mother, trust me. I'll do my best to make sure no one gets hurt. Please don't do anything harsh. Everything will be fine." he told not only to her but also looking at the other dragons.

A viking gathered enough courage to attack Hiccup. He thought Hiccup could be killed since he was still "just" a dragon. With another battle cry he charged towards Hiccup, who looked angrily at the man since all he wanted was for the violence between humans and dragons to stop.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted in human language before breathing fire against the ground creating a small wall of blue and red fire in front of the man. Even though it was still raining the fire took a while to extinguish.

Hiccup then started yelling at them: "Stop this at once! We didn't come here to harm you. This has to stop now!" Not the best of the speeches. He knew that. He cursed himself for his nervousness.

The vikings and other dragons were once more surprised by that. An intelligent dragon was something the vikings never conceived before. Stoic had to give a better look at the situation but with his axe and shield at hand. He wasn't going to let his guard down just because he was facing a very odd being.

The viking leader could see the black dragon turning around the wall of fire he had just created. This made Stoic alert the others. He noticed that the night fury wasn't even feeding the wall with its fire and it still burned while raining! The man thought this black dragon in front of him was very dangerous.

Hiccup halted once he saw his father. His eyes became watery. His father was still just like he remembered him. He swallowed and then told him: "I'm back home, father."

All humans gasped hearing that. As for the dragons, all of them could understand Hiccup's words perfectly. They didn't know that Hiccup's bless/curse allowed him to be understood by dragons even if he spoke human language. Ormhildr warned the boy about that because if he was ever caught in his human form the dragons would find bizarre that they could understand what a human said, which was something that never happened before.

Stoic finally gathered courage enough to ask: "What are you talking about?"

Hiccup gave a deep breath and turned into human once more. Sure it was one of the most embarrassing moments of his life, but he didn't intend to stay like that naked in front of everyone for long. "It's me, dad. Hiccup."

Stoic let his ax and shield fall on the ground with his mouth wide open. The fire wall next to the weredragon allowed to give Stoic and everyone else a good look at the boy. The resemblance to the small and weak child they knew was remarkable.

"No! It's impossible! My son died many years ago along with my brother! You fiends killed them!" Stoic said outraged by Hiccup's claim.

Hiccup then said: "It's really me, dad. I can prove. Do you remember how you made me become a blacksmith apprentice or how useless I used to be like?" the boy didn't like calling himself 'useless' like that, but he had to prove his father it was really him. He then continued while touching on his claw-shaped birthmark above his heart and told his father: "Do you remember this father?"

Stoic then saw the exact same birthmark his son had. His eyes went wide when he saw that.

Hiccup then continued "This is a symbol of the ones who can change into dragons, father. I believe you already know that uncle Spitelout also had one. He was just like me, a half human half dragon."

"What? This is impossible. Spitelout was no abominable dragon and my son also wasn't! You aren't Hiccup!" Stoic answered outraged.

Hiccup tried to keep his cool as he continued trying to do his best to convince his father: "It's surreal, but it's the truth! And what happened seven years ago was also his fault!"

"WHAT?" Roared stoic clenching his fists. "How dare you…"

But Hiccup stopped him: "Uncle Spitelout told me everything! How my great-grandfather, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II used to take him somewhere else for training. He was training uncle Spitelout, but to control his dragon powers. Our family has this curse since the vikings first arrived here and killed all the dragons of the region, including a dragon priestess called Ormhildr. Our ancestor Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I was slashed on the chest on this very place and since then some o four Family members randomly are born with it. Those who are born with this birthmark become half dragons. Before uncle Spitelout, all of our previous family members tried to suppress their dragon side as much as possible, after all they considered it a curse. Uncle Spitelout saw it as his chance to seize power. He killed many humans and dragon as well for his ambitions…"

"ENOUGH!" Stoic roared. It was a coincidence, but the sky seemed to get clearer.

Hiccup, however, wasn't going to let this subject go. "Father, you have no idea how many times he thought of killing you and ruling over all the dragons…" Hiccup then turned to his aghast family and told them in dragon language: "That night fury who once tried to boss you around, wasn't my dad, he was my uncle…I'm sorry for hiding it for so long…"

They didn't reply. The humans also found it bizarre a human could utter such weird sounds.

The weredragon turned to the mob and continued: "The reason why we came here was to free a deadly nadder called Anki. He has been enslaved here for a long time like many other dragons…"

Hiccup closed his eyes for a minute and then opened them again somewhat thankful the vikings were still listening to him: "All of this is wrong. Humans hate dragons because they steal the livestock and because they kill humans. Dragons hate humans because this island was their home, which was stolen from them, and because humans kill or enslave dragons. Every time one kills the other it only make the mutual anger grow stronger. I'm not saying dragons are completely innocent either. We are currently being chased by some despicable ones. We need to put a stop in this ridiculous fight."

Stoic however still didn't believe in a word the boy was saying. The fact he resembled his son makes thing even harder for the man. He truly believed dragons were the root of all evil and now 'someone who looked like his late son' was telling him otherwise?

It was the last straw for the man.

"What are you waiting for? Grab your weapons! Let's kill these deceiving snakes!" he roared.

All vikings immediately grabbed their weapons for Hiccup's horror. His plan had failed miserably and not only that, ion his attempt to make peace between humans and dragons he prevented his family from fleeing.

However, Astrid heard everything Hiccup had said and rushed past the humans stood in front of Hiccup for her parents horror, who yelled at her to move.

Astrid however said: "I know this sounds weird. Believe me, I had a hard time accepting this myself. But I really think he's telling the truth! He was the one who helped me when that dragon took me from the arena. I would be dead if it wasn't for him. He had plenty of opportunities to kill me and us for the matter. Think. He can change into human. If he wanted to kill us, all he needed to do was disguise himself as human, blend with us and kill us one by one…"

The girl didn't like her own words. But it was something she had been thinking about lately, which helped her believe Hiccup was telling the truth.

However one of Astrid's late brother's friends, Faksi clenched his teeth. He couldn't believe she was siding with a dragon, especially after what happened to her brother!

"Die, traitor!" he said picking up his bow and pointing an arrow towards her. When he fired it, everything seemed to go in slow motion for the girl. She couldn't move, but she felt someone grabbing her right arm from behind and pushing her aside of the projectile's path.

Hiccup managed to make her dodge the arrow, but it had pieced Hiccup left shoulder in the process.

"HICCUP!" yelled Sveina hesitating to help her son. She could understand everything Hiccup had said. She took him in. She loved him like one of her own children to discover he was hiding the fact he was half human. Her motherly side wanted to rush and help him with all her might, but there was also a horrible sense of betrayal and doubt crossing her mind. She didn't want to, but she started to think Hiccup led them to a trap…

Hiccup's siblings were sharing the exact same feeling as their mother. But they were confused. Why did that girl tried to protect Hiccup and he protected her from the humans as well? That question plagued their and also the human minds as well.

The sun, however, rose in the horizon along with the sky getting clearer. Time isn't gentle to anyone and what approached them would mark their memories forever. They all heard a sound of a trumpet from one of the watch towers indicating dragon invasion. But what the guards had seem wasn't a swarm of dragons, but just one. A giant form approaching the island at a quite fast speed from under the sea. It emerged from the sea when it got near the shore and walked crushing all houses and building in its path. It was Red Death.

She then spotted a group of humans and dragons in the middle of the island completely ignoring the arrows being shot at her. They didn't even tickle her.

"Look what we have here." She said to herself with satisfaction after seeing a group of deadly nadders there.

* * *

Earlier, Gunnvaldr flew to an island avoided by all dragons and humans. That island was avoided because it was the home for a very dangerous dragon species. The venomous vorpent. These dragons are small and they can poison both humans and dragons and grant them a horrible slow death. The disease is known as vorpentitis and has no cure, apart from the mysterious and legendary vegetable-no-one-dares-name, also known as…potato[2].

His initial plan had been let himself be stung by these tiny dragons, but it was out of question since his scales were too strong for that. Red Death also has hard scales so it was also out of the question to ask the venomous vorpents to poison her. Besides, many dragons tried to ask the poisonous small dragons for help, but they didn't want to. They even poisoned the dragons who asked them for help years ago.

So Gunnvaldr decided to swallow as much poison as he could and to do that he was going to let himself to be stung in his tongue, the only soft part in his body the dragons could poison. He had initially considered resort to cannibalism, but this thought sickened him since he would be just like Red Death doing so.

With some luck Unna and her family could hide long enough for the poison kill Red Death. The only major problem was that a dragon of Red Death's size would take years to die of vorpentitis.

When the boneknapper arrived that island he was immediately greeted by a swarm of small black dragons with a poisonous arrow like sting on the tip of their tails. "What are you doing in our territory? Did you come to steal our food?" one of the small dragons questioned him.

Gunnvaldr just sashed with his maw wide open he taunted them with the best fake cocky smile he could: "I've heard that you are dangerous and powerful dragons, but you are just puny and fragile ones."

Say that with a straight face was awfully hard for him, but his taunt seemed to work now that he was surrounded by a cloud of small, yet lethal dragons. They tried to furiously sting him several times with no success.

"Are my scales too hard for you? The only place you have any chance of doing any harm to me is my tongue." The boneknapper finished saying with his maw wide open.

His invitation was soon accepted when the tiny dragons thought the boneknapper was just plain stupid for telling them his weak point. The venomous vorpents got inside stung him and them flew outside of his mouth before he could close it. But even if Gunnvaldr wanted, he couldn't close it.

There were several dragons stuffing his mouth. Be wanted to yell, but it was muffled due the numbing pain in his mouth area. There wasn't an inch that wasn't stung. '_I…I think this is enough…_' Gunnvaldr thought as he used some of his strength to breath fire to expel the dragons from his maw.

The swarm was soon disbanded when the fireball came out of the bigger dragon. The small dragons who were set on fire by the skeleton-looking dragon flew randomly desperate to extinguish the fire, while the rest of the swarm flew away to not be set on fire by their comrades.

Gunnvaldr then saw his chance to flee from there and he soon took flight, but then he turned and managed to say even with his tongue in pain: "Thanks for your service…"

"What the hell?" said one venomous vorpent.

"Is he a masochist or something?" said another one.

But they all decided to ignore the boneknapper to try flee from the flying dragon on fire who know where going in direction of the sea to get rid of the fire.

Gunnvaldr flew for some hours. It was still dark, it wasn't raining like in Berk, but the sky was still heavily clouded. '_Crap…I'm feeling hot…Is vorpentitis already affecting me? Well, I was poisoned like no other dragon has been before…Gods, I hope this works…_' he thought as he reached the island where Red Death was.

When the skeleton-looking dragon finally got to the island he noticed a ruckus among the dragons. He could hear Red Death yelling at them demanding where Unna was and he could tell she was very angry.

He swallowed dry and he flew near the gigantic dragon only to be greeted by a gronckle who asked him: "Gunnvaldr, where is Unna? Red death is furious…hey!" the gronckle didn't understand why the boneknapper ignored him and went straight to their 'master'.

Gunnvaldr gathered all the courage he had and wondering if it was the poison's effect since he wasn't shaking like crazy even though he was scared. But his desire to make Red Death and all the dragons who turned their backs to the deadly nadder family pay was just bigger than his fear of dying.

"Hey Red Death, why don't you go drown yourself or something, nobody wants you here" the skeleton dragon told her for everyone else's dismay. "You just an ungly piece of…" 

He was going to continued but the enormous dragon quickly grabbed him with her fron paw and squeezed him hard. The sound of the cracking scales along with his shriek of pain could be heard for everyone in the island who watched in horror wondered what was going on in his head to do something like that.

"Do you dare mock me? Just because I can't kill one of the traitors now, you can't prevent me from killing the other traitors. After that, I'll pleasure myself as I squeeze the last drops of life from that disgusting deadly nadder." Red Death roared in anger squeezing the bones of the boneknapper.

The skeleton-looking dragon gasped in pain now feeling his broken body in huge pain. If she released him, he would surely fall to his death. He already knew he was doomed to begin with, so he tried to at least make Red Death pissed off.

"Do you know something, Red Death? Dagr **lied** to you. Anki's relatives aren't under his custody. The only one they managed to get was Unna, but I saved her and then come back just to tell you this: Their plan was to desperately please you giving her first while they searched for the rest of the family. But if I know Sveina well, she and her kids must be on the other side of the planet by now." He mocked her.

The dragons there flinched in horror not only by his words, but because of the gigantic dragon's roar along with the crushing sound of Gunnvaldr's remaining bones breaking. The pain was so excruciating he barely had any strength to yell and to keep his consciousness.

She tossed him up and with a quick move she opened her maw and ate him whole. He had no strength to fight against her digestive system and he soon fell into her stomach.

'_I hope you enjoy this, Red Death, because even if you don't die instantly, the vorpentitis will kill you someday and you won't even know what struck you. I just hope Unna can hide safely while the disease affects this monster…_' Gunnvaldr thought as he closed his eyes to never open them again. Even though she would take some time to completely digest him, he was too hurt and had no strength left in his body.

After se swallowed him there was thick sense of dread in the air. No one dared to brake the horrible silence.

The monstrous nightmare, who had accompanied with Gunnvaldr, tried to talk with her after the horrible scene: "Mistress, I…" but he was silenced by her roar.

"**SILENCE, YOU VERMIM!"** she yelled. She felt furious to know that these dragons dared betray her once more. She had found it weird for them to give her one of the deadly nadder family members before she fulfilled her part of the deal.

She realized they tried to sooth her anger with that, but now that she knew the truth she wanted to have all the dragons dare to make the boneknapper some company in her stomach.

She then had an idea and told the smaller and frightened dragons nearby: "Spread the word, insect. I'll go kill those vikings you always complained about. You don't need to give me direction. I remember I swam near that place once one hundred years ago. However, by the time I'm done and you haven't gotten all the traitors back, I'll slay you all and then find better subordinates."

When she was done she spread her wings and flew towards Berk. The remaining dragons in the island panicked and started searching everywhere. The monstrous nightmare, called Afi, went flying straight to Dagr to tell him the distressing News.

End of chapter 37

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments!

More author notes:

[1]That's from the book How to be a Pirate

[2]I took that from the book How to Break a Dragon's Curse. As a matter of fact, the title of the book has nothing to do with the title of this story. I actually discovered this book AFTER I started this story. I also modified this disease a little bit.


	38. United We Stand part 1

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, akirisan X, Beastial Moon, Ghostdragon101, 64maddness, zestychicken2 and RandomNumbers523156. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

6)You guys probably hate me. I don't blame you. I'm going through some personal problems and it's hard to focus on my stories. I just hope this chapter was worth your wait.

* * *

Several dragons searched nonstop for Unna. They feared for their lives because they knew if what would happen to them if they didn't find her before Red Death was done dealing with the vikings.

They searched every island around Red Death's former prison. Some even found the venomous vorpents and since the small dragons were already angry because of what the boneknapper had said to them earlier, they didn't even bother to talk with the dragons. The tiny creatures even enjoyed hearing them scream as they were stung.

Elsewhere, a group of dragons finally found the island where Unna was being hidden. A group consisting of three terrible terrors, two common dragons, yet bull-sized, and the monstrous nightmare, called Afi, arrived at the island and talked to a few dragons there demanding to talk to the elder of the colony.

The elder dragon of the island, Yngvarr, was quite surprised to see more dragons coming to his island. He wondered if they were from the same colony as the wounded deadly nadder. He also wondered if they were asking for some assistance to deal with humans.

Yngvarr, usually left the humans in peace since he didn't like having unnecessary feuds with them to avoid causalities on his side. Besides, there was nothing the humans had that he wanted. There was plenty of fish in the sea and wild animals in the nearby islands.

"May I help you?" the blue dragon asked the newcomers.

Afi then asked: "Did you see a boneknapper and a very injured deadly nadder last night?"

The elder wasn't so surprised and replied, while thinking they were all from the same colony: "Yes. The boneknapper left the deadly nadder here. But you don't have to worry. We are treating her well, but she still is unconscious, though. By the way, are you here to ask assistance with humans? If so, how much of them are you dealing with? I can't agree with that if you are intending to go all out on a entire village. I've seen what the humans are capable of."

The Red Death servants were confused when the older dragon started talking about humans: "What are you talking about? Red Death is already doing it for us. Now hand us the deadly nadder." asked one common dragon.

The mention of their former queen's name created a huge commotion among the local dragons. "Red Death is WHAT? I thought she was still trapped! Who freed her?" the elder asked.

The monstrous nightmare then replied thinking that he could please his queen is he brought her more servants. He thought he could even take Dagr's place or even an even better position than the thunder drum: "We did free her! You have no idea what the humans have been doing to us! Our queen is being generous enough to us because, right now, she is killing every one of the humans who dared kill several of our kin and she most likely…no, she **will** exterminate every human that dares to hurt us!"

"Are you out of your minds? Where you even alive back in the time she ruled us. She never fulfills any promise she makes! Have you forgotten all the things she did to us? Especially after we locked her up." the elder replied angrily not buying what he was saying.

The monstrous nightmare frowned at that, but he expected some resistance. "I think it's you who don't understand. She's killing the humans right now. And all we have to do for her to forgive us is to give her the family members of the leader of the rebellion, Anki. That stupid Gunnvaldr, who was the boneknapper who brought Unna here, dared to take Anki's sister-in-law, away from her fate. But enough talk. Deliver her to us and join us while you still can! Or else you and everyone else will be eaten like that treacherous boneknapper"

Yngvarr remembered Anki. He was very grateful to the deadly nadder for having the courage to stand up against the gigantic cannibal dragon. It was thanks to him he and his people could live in peace. '_Why did the boneknapper tried to hide the truth from me? Maybe because he thought he could kill Red Death all by himself…He should have asked for help. I hope he's at least in peace…'_ the elder thought as he glared angrily at the newcomers.

"I'll not surrender the deadly nadder to you!" Yngvarr said stomping on the ground.

The Red Death's servants gritted their teeth. They didn't expect that, however, Afi had one idea that might change the tide to his favor. "Well, that's your opinion, my good sir. How about everyone else? Red Death is kind to those who deliver traitors to her."

"The only traitor here is you!" Shouted a serpent-like dark green dragon wingless sea dragon of the size of a giraffe.

Every other dragon of the colony started to show their support to their elder and they were against siding with Red Death. This displeased Afi greatly. The monstrous nightmare noticed how the other dragon were surrounding him and his comrades.

"If you want to fight, so be it! I'll kill you all and deliver Unna to my queen myself if needed! Let's show those cowards who is right here." Afi said.

The monstrous nightmare turned his fire cloak on and rushed to the elder. The older dragon was going to fend for himself when that sea dragon leaped in front of him and with a swift move, used his long tail as a whip right on Afi's face, knocking him on the ground.

The monstrous nightmare growled and when he noticed that his opponent couldn't fly he flew in the sky and unleashed a fireball towards him.

The sea dragon couldn't dodge in time and was hit by it, which caused him some pain. Afi then charged against him only to see the elder dragon flying towards him unleashing a fireball.

The fire-coated dragon didn't dodge it and mocked the older dragon "It's time for you to die!" And he flew towards Yngvarr with his fire talons, but, surprisingly the old dragon managed to dodge it.

Before Afi could strike again other dragons from various species flew into the sky to help their leader after the initial shock. They all breathed fire towards Afi who laughed: "Fools. This only fuels me!"

True that this did give him some extra time with his fire coat, but it also had a limit of how much fire it could take from others, but Afi wasn't going to let them know about that.

Dragons, despite of being fireproof also had limits to how much they could expose themselves to this element. With some luck they would think monstrous nightmares were completely different from other dragons concerning that and would stop their attack before any harm was done.

For Afi's luck they did fell for his mild bluff. The monstrous nightimare charged once more against the elder and carved his fire claws piercing the scales and burning directly the flesh, which wasn't fireproof at all.

The other dragons were too scared of even approaching them. They didn't even had a monstrous nightmare in their colony to fight with equal weapons.

Yngvarr and Afi fell on the ground, with Afi on top wtill piercing and burning the elder, who screamed in pain, when suddenly a chill came from behind making the fire-coated dragon scream and retract his claws from the elder.

It was the sea dragon breathing ice on him. He was being careful enough to not breath that accidentally on his elder. When the entire fire coat was gone and the monstrous nightmare felt lethargic due the cold, the sea dragon wrapped his long tail around the frozen dragon and quickly dragged him to the beach.

"H-how c-can you b-reath ice?" Afi managed to say.

The sea serpent gave him a death glare and said: "Actually, it's a freezing flame. Didn't you know that doomfangs[1] can do so? Well, It doesn't surprises me that you don't know about my specie, since Red Death killed almost al of them, including my parents for the crime of being 'one-fourth' of her size. But I guess you should prepare yourself since you'll be seeing that genocidal monster in Hel's domains."

When they go to the beach the sea serpent quickly dragged him to the water and dove to as deep as he could. The sea serpent gave the monstrous nightmare one last disgusted look and released him to continue to sink like a rock.

His parents were killed by Red Death. Eaten to be exact. The sea dragon, called Bergr, was really angry at the monstrous nightmare for glorifying a monster. When he returned he saw that the attacking dragons were already killed by the members of his colony. Few were injured, but, thankfully, none were killed.

The sea dragon went to check on the elder and the older dragon was already standing and giving a look on the dead dragons, actually mourinng their deaths.

The elder than told the other dragons: "I know some of you remember what happened so many years ago, while we were slaves of Red Death. However, we are not going back to become her pets and lose several of our companions to grant her whims. She's a lying deceiving monster who is using other dragons to turn us against each other! We also are not going to betray a fellow dragon who suffered in the hands of that monster! We'll protect her and if red Death comes here, we, together, can defeat her, for good this time!"

All the other dragons cheered in agreement with their elder's words.

* * *

Hiccup looked in both awe and horror to see Red Death there. He had heard stories, but the real thing was absolutely terrifying.

The deadly nadder family and the other two dragons, Reinn and Sebbi, were equally as shocked.

"It's a trap made by them! I knew it!" Faksi yelled angrily aiming his bow at the enormous dragon.

He shot the arrow and it hit the enormous dragon. But it didn't even scratch her. For a matter of fact, Red Death didn't even feel it hitting her, but she had seem it.

She couldn't help but to give a sadistic smile and said: "These feeble humans actually think they stand a chance…"

Giving a good look at her 'true' targets, she noticed how one of them were bound. She wanted to savor their deaths like she intended to do with Unna, but she knew that she wouldn't have another easy chance to see the entire family reunited like that. Well, almost the entire family. She didn't see or smelled the male deadly nadder who led the rebellion against her.

The thought she could satisfy her cruel desires torturing Anki and perhaps Unna as well. She thought that Anki would appear to get his revenge once he knew his family was dead. She didn't care much about the humans, so she felt like killing two birds with one stone.

When the dragons noticed the gigantic dragon was about to breath fire on them, Sveina quickly grabbed her still trapped son, with the help of Ranka, and yelled for everyone to get away from there.

Hiccup quickly changed into his dragon form grabbed Astrid with his right front paw and yelled in human language "BE CAREFUL SHE'S GOING TOP BREATH FIRE!"

The vikings snapped out of their initial shock and also fled from the first blast of fire, but its shockwave managed to knock the balance of all dragons in the air, making them fall on the ground.

Several buildings were on fire and spreading quickly through the nearby ones. If it kept spreading than the entire village would have to be re-built.

Sveina was sure that this would be the end for her. But she would not allow any harm come to her children. She gave them the order: "You have to leave now! I'll buy you some time! Please, you have to escape! Sebbi, Reinn, please take care of my kids."

When she said that she looked to Hiccup, who was dumbfold by the massive dragon's destructive power, and added "What are you waiting for Hiccup, take your siblings and leave!"

She said that before flying towards Red Death's head despite of her offspring protests. Sebbi and Reinn were scared of the gigantic dragon, but they were fulfill her wish to protect her children. The two adult dragons quickly told them to fly while they grabbed Galmann and tried to leave.

Red Death saw that and got herself ready to breath fire on them, when Sveina appeared in front of the dragon and tried to breath fire straight into her eyes. However, the Huge dragon managed to close her eyes before of the impact. But it still hurt since that was a sensitive area.

The giant dragon growled in anger and tried to bite Sveina to swallow her, however Hiccup seeing his mother going after Red Death told Astrid: "You have to take everyone away from here. This dragon will kill us all if you don't. Warm them!" after that he flew to his mother's direction, quickly grabbing her in mid air and pushed her away from red Death's Jaws. It still hurt his left shoulder, but he managed to bear the pain

"What are you doing, Hiccup? You have to flee!" Sveina said desperate. Even though Hiccup was doing some weird things to help humans, he was still her son and she didn't want any harm to come to him.

"I'll not abandon, you! I know I hid a lot of things from you all, but I want you to know that you are my mother. I never thought less of you. I'm not betraying you nor deceiving. I'll tell you the whole story after we are done with her." Hiccup replied.

Sveina just looked worriedly at her son. But her thoughts were shaken when Red Death howled at than and tried to give them another bite, without any success this time.

For some reason unknown to Red Death, she started feeling a little slower. What she didn't know was that the vorpentitis symptoms were starting to kick in[2].

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, Gobber asked Stoic: "Why are the dragons fighting each other?"

The man didn't know what even to answer. This was something he had never seen before.

But one female voice answered for them: "It's because that giant dragon wants to kill us all, those dragons included."

They turned and saw Astrid. The girl felt like a fish outside water with everyone staring her like she were some kind of abnormality to side with a dragon.

"I don't know the full story of why they're fighting, but if this were indeed a trap, they would all be focusing on us, not each other, besides that huge dragon is here top kill us after it's done with the other dragons. We have to help them to fight!" Astrid said even though Hiccup told her to flee. She wasn't going to simply abandon him, especially after he saved her life.

"And what makes you think, they would turn on us after we kill their enemy?" Agmundr, one of Astrid brother's friend, asked her skepitically.

"If they wanted do us harm, why would he…" she pointed at Hiccup in the sky "…would had tried to stop the feud between us and also protected me if I were as 'disposable' as you think, besides…he proved me he really is Hiccup…"

"WHAT? You can't possibly be serious!" Stoic shouted furious.

"But I am!" She said firmly. He proved me! And he'll prove you if you listen. I know it's bizarre, but he tells the truth. Besides, even if you don't believe him right now, what will happen if we don't help them now? We either die or flee! And neither option is good to me."

Stoic hated to admit it, but what she said was true. He saw that an arrow didn't even tickled that monstrous dragon. If they wanted to have any chance of survival they would have to cooperate with the dragons…at least for now.

End of chapter 38

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I love to read your comments! The final climax will be on the next chapter, which I hope I can type sooner than this one.

More author notes:

[1]From the fourth book: How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse.

[2]Just remembering: I told I would change the disease a bit.


	39. United We Stand part 2

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, Akirisan X, 64maddness, RandomNumbers523156, Rockbane and Tanon for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

Unna slowly woke up blinking to clear her vision. She groaned as she felt a sharp pain going through her body. She was disoriented, looking around, only to see her body covered with some burnt leaves, whose scent made her remember of some healing herbs that dragons use to heal their wounds, burning them over the wounds.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" the dragon elder, Yngvarr, asked her.

Unna was startled seeing that unknown dragon. She remembered being dragged by the boneknapper and then falling unconscious: "What's going on? Who are you? Where is Gunnvaldr?"

The elder was sad because he would have to tell her about her friend's demise: "I'm sorry to tell you this. But your friend is no longer among us…He died bravely while fighting against Red Death."

"Gunnvaldr is dead?" She asked in disbelief. She wondered why would he do something like that. She hadn't believe he would have a change of heart to do such thing. She thought he wouldn't be able to put other's lives above his own. But trying to fight with Red Death alone was surely a suicidal act.

The elder looked sadly at the poor dragon and then continued: "You mustn't fear. His sacrifice wasn't be in vain. Because of what he did we now know that Red Death is back. We are going to the nearest dragon colonies to tell them about her return and try gather as many comrades as possible to fight her. I also sent some scouts to her prison to take a look at the situation. Since there was no witness of the first attack here, my scouts will be able to blend among those traitors."

Unna winced at the elder's last word. She then looked at him and replied skeptically: "I don't want to sound ungrateful, but how am I supposed to know you aren't in cahoots with that monster."

Yngvarr blinked taken by surprise by that. But he soon recomposed himself, the old dragon had figured it out her own comrades sold her to Red Death, so it was natural for her to be suspicious: "My dear, we mean you no harm. I can't imagine what you went through, but if we meant you harm why would we be healing you?"

Unna scoffed and said: "I don't know. Maybe because you want to make sure I'm well enough to be tortured again by Red Death. And when I get near enough of death heal me once more until she gets tired of it and decides to finally kill me."

The elder gave a step back with wide eyes. "Was that what they intended to do with you?"

Unna's stare at him answered his question.

The elder got really angry upon hearing that: "And your former companions ALLOWED it to happen? Why? This is outrageous. Nobody should betray their kin like that! Especially not to satisfy a monster like her!"

It was Unna's time be taken aback. What the older dragon had just said proved to her he was on her side. This made Unna's hope to find her family rise once more: "Please, sir, have you seen a female adult deadly nadder accompanied by four young ones and a black-scaled dragon? The adult deadly nadder is my sister, Sveina and the others are my nieces and nephews. They are being chased by Red Death followers as well."

The elder frowned. He did not like to hear that even more innocent dragons were with their life at stake, but he hadn't seen any of them, but one thing came to his mind: "I'm sorry. You're the first deadly nadder I've seen in a couple of years. By the way, is the black dragon also your relative? Is he or she also being targeted by Red Death?"

"It's a he. He's my nephew, Hiccup. My sister adopted him when she had found him in an attack to a viking island that used to be a dragon's nest centuries ago. Hiccup is family." She made a short pause then adding with a saddened expression: "All my family is in danger…"

Yngvarr stopped for a moment and then asked: "Do you have any idea, where they could have gone? Another dragon colony perhaps."

Unna shook her head: "We don't have much contact with other dragon colonies thanks to Dagr. He pretty much scared all the other dragon colonies with his constant plans of assault to the Viking's island. The same one that my sister found Hiccup and also the same island where my brother in-law, Anki may or may not still be alive…"

"Anki may be there?" Yngvarr asked surprised.

"Yes, but I don't think My sister would…No…I mean. I know she still loves him. But with Red Death on her tail and her kids near her, I don't think she would risk trying to get her mate back." Unna said before inquiring the older dragon: "By the way, how do you know Anki?"

Yngvarr gave a sad smile as he told her: "He was our hero. He was the one who had the courage to stand up against Red Death…" the elder then paused when he had an idea: "I'll send a sea dragon to investigate that island. If he says underwater, he'll be able to escape without the vikings being able to chase after him. This way we can see if check on the situation of that island and see if it's possible for us to rescue Anki, if he's still alive. Plus checking if your family is anywhere near there." The elder said trying to cheer Unna up.

* * *

Red Death breathed fire towards the night fury and the deadly nadder, who were able to dodge it. The gigantic dragon ignored Hiccup and flew straight to Sveina.

The deadly nadder barely managed to escape the bigger dragon's deadly jaws. Unfortunately, Sveina remained near enough of Red Death's tail to be hit by its swing.

The deadly nadder was sent flying against the ground, but she managed to regain her balance in the air before she hit the ground. But she was in pain because of the attack.

Hiccup growled and flew to face Red Death's face. He took her by surprise and breathed fire on her eyes on the right side of her face. Of the three eyes she had on that side, the two first were burned, but she wasn't blinded. It just hurt a lot for her and, for the moment, her sight was greatly decreased.

Red Death gave a roar that almost deafened everyone else there. "'**I'LL KILL YOU ALL!****" **then she charged at Hiccup.

The huge dragon was quite fast for something of her size. She chased Hiccup across the sky above Berk. The night fury did his best to fly from her but, when he looked behind he could see Red Death approaching him with her maw wide open ready to swallow him whole. The weredragon's went wide feeling that this would be his end.

Suddenly two fireballs hit Red Death's face, but they had hit the scaled part of it. It didn't hurt much, but it was very annoying to her. However, it was enough for Hiccup to get have a safe distance away from her. The boy was panting hard.

The fireballs came from Sveina and Karsi. Karsi had told his other siblings to keep an eye on Galmann in case humans tried to harm him. Luckily Hiccup and Red Death were near enough of Berk for the two deadly nadders reach them.

Sebbi and Reinn stayed there as well also to protect the younger dragons from the humans. They wanted to bring Karsi back, but if they went after him, the other kids would be left unprotected and the two adult dragons doubted they could fend themselves against a horde of angry humans.

The young deadly nadder, despite of being confused by all that wouldn't allow his brother to die, however his mother was very angry when she saw another of her children putting himself in danger like that. She would have yelled at him, but Red Death's roar made all the dragons flinch.

The dragon queen was getting tired of this game of tag. She cursed herself for all this time cramped in a dark cave for making her slow. But she was still unaware of the vorpentitis spreading through her body.

Then, she felt some boulders hitting her body. The vikings had brought their catapults as quickly as possible and then loaded them with the biggest rocks they could put arm them with.

"FIRE!" Stoic shouted.

The vikings then obeyed and fired the catapults once more. Red Death didn't dodge. She didn't feel she should and she was right. The impact hurt her a bit, but they didn't even made a crack on her scales.

She then stormed to the village and when she landed a island trembled a bit. She was going to roast all the humans and be done with them, so she didn't have to worry about them being a distraction anymore.

But when she was going to open her maw to breath fire, Gobber had used his new weapon to tangled Red Death's muzzle, preventing it from using her fire breath on them. The blacksmith cursed himself for not having a net to wrap her entire body.

While the dragon queen was surprised, Stoic ordered all vikings to throw everything they had on the dragon. The humans then threw spears, more boulders, now on fire, arrows and even some rushed to attack her legs with their swords and axes.

Red Death was furious beyond comparison. She didn't believe the humans actually managed to get her by surprise like that. The huge dragon then flapped her huge wings causing a whirlwind knocking down the vikings near and she flew once more.

She bent her muzzle nearer her paws so she could reach it to remove the web from her muzzle, but she was distracted once more By Hiccup, Sveina and Karsi firing at her. In her anger she got careless with her own claws and slashed some parts of her face.

She was also unaware that someone had climbed her tail and was slowing climbing her back. It was Astrid, who drew a dagger hidden in her left boot, which she kept hidden from her parents since she didn't like being unarmed, and put it on her mouth and shut it tight. She thought it would be troublesome carry it on her arm while she climbed Red Death and draw it when she arrived to her destination could be troublesome since Red Death could knock the girl form her body when she discovered what was going on.

The viking girl slowly climbed the huge dragon by grabbing the scales firmly. She was lucky to find so many lumps on the gigantic dragon. But she wasn't so lucky because Red Death was flying while chasing after Hiccup and Sveina.

The wind blew mercilessly on the girl, who struggled to keep climbing towards the dragon's head, its right side to be exact. Once Astrid got there, she quickly grabbed the hilt of the Dagger and before Red Death could react she stabbed the remaining good eye of that side, blinding it.

Red Death shrieked in pain shook her head violently. Astrid didn't have time to hold herself onto the dragon's head and was knocked out of it. The girl screamed as she was falling.

Hiccup saw that and quickly flew to her aid, grabbing her midair with both arms, wincing in pain due the arrow wound. But he ignored the pain as he took her back to the ground.

"Thanks again, Hiccup." She said with a smile. She couldn't believe how much she trusted him right now. But when she saw he was taking her back to the ground she told him: "Hey, what are you doing?"

Hiccup scolded her: "That was suicide, you know. She has six eyes. You blinded one, but she still has five."

Astrid then replied: "Do you think I aimed for that eye for no reason? I'm pretty sure your first attack took out the other two eyes from her right side! Now she has a blind spot!" she said it with her hope of survival actually increasing. But then she turned to Hiccup and told him: "Complain about how hard it is to defeat her won't make the task any easier. I had to start somewhere."

Hiccup almost stopped midair. These were the same words he told himself through the years while he was at the dragon island. He knew it would be a very hard job to bring humans and dragons together, but he also knew he had to start somewhere if he wanted to make that dream come true.

He almost had given up his hope. He smiled and said: "Thanks, Astrid. I needed that."

She didn't know what her words meant exactly for Hiccup. But she was glad she could help him somehow. When he left her on the ground, Astrid's parents rushed to her to check if she was okay.

Faksi, however, wasn't impressed by that and he wanted to get rid of the 'traitor', but before he could arm his bow he felt a strong hand squeezing his right shoulder. It was Agmundr. And before Faksi could say anything, Ragni took his bow away from him.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you decided to betray Beigan as well." Faksi said out loud.

However, Agmundr used his hand on Faksi's shoulder to make him turn to face him and then punched him hard on his face: "That was for firing that first arrow against Astrid and this…" then he kicked his friend on the gut strongly, making Faksi lose his air. "Is for saying we betrayed our friend!"

Another of Beigan's friends, Otkell said trying to ease the situation: "Faksi, if Astrid were really a traitor why would she be fighting that dragon? I KNOW this is weird. But if we start fighting against each other we won't know what the hell is going on with these dragons and why suddenly they want peace. I'll give you that it might be a trick and if it, then we'll be more than ready to chop their heads off, but I'll not lay a finger on Astrid nor let you do so unless we have proof she switched sides, got it?"

Faksi slowly got up not replying to Otkell's speech. Ragni then returned his bow to Faksi and said: "How about we focus on that huge dragon before any further move?"

Faksi only nodded and took his bow back. He didn't believe the dragons wanted truce or something like it. But he decided to agree to wait, because he was sure that once the 'truth' about Astrid came out, nobody would stay in his way to kill a 'traitor'.

As for Stoic he found it was very 'vikingish' of the girl for doing a stunt like that and also harming Red Death like that. He didn't want to, but one part of him was starting to believe in her words. He then ordered the vikings to keep arming and firing everything they got against that huge dragon and try aim at the head.

Back to Hiccup, the weredragon was flying now positive that he could do something to beat Red Death. He just had to figure something out. But, as Astrid said, doing nothing won't make the answer be delivered in a silver plate.

Red Death was chasing Karsi and Sveina across the sky, but the adult deadly nadder was always trying to get the attention of Red Death to herself while yelling her son to go back to his siblings.

Karsi didn't want to obey. He wasn't going to let his mother fight that beast alone. He noticed the bleeding spots of the dragon queen's face and he aimed and shot several spiked from his tail towards the open wounds.

The bigger dragon winced in pain. Without her scales, her flesh was vulnerable to attacks. Another thing Red Death cursed was that the two deadly nadders were keeping her within the range of the viking's catapults.

Hiccup then flew towards Red Death, being careful enough to stay on her right side and breath fire on her open wounds as well. The smell of smoke was heavy in the air, so it was hard for Red Death to smell anything. She had forgotten she had a blind spot.

"Come and get me! You useless reptile!" Hiccup taunted her.

She quickly turned and followed that dragon who was preventing her to get her revenge. She was fed up with all that. She didn't care to make them suffer anymore. She just wanted to erase their existence as fast as possible for the crime of defying her. She didn't accept that she could be defeated in an open area and also blamed the years of confinement for the fever she was feeling. She kept thinking how she would have killed them all by at this point if she were at the peak of her physical condition.

Karsi tried to follow them, but he was hit accidentally by Red Death's spiked tail when approaching her.

"KARSI!" Sveina shouted as she rushed to grab her son in mid-air and prevent him from being smashed on the ground. The deadly nadder mother could place her unconscious, but still alive, son near the rest of her family before trying to get back to help Hiccup.

Meantime, the night fury did his best to dodge the flame towers Red Death released against him and he wondered how he could strike her back. But then he saw that she had to open her maw and stay like that for some time before breathing fire again and this was just a guess, but the weredragon decided to take this opportunity.

Hiccup then dove from the sky being chased by Red Death and when he looked behind he could see her opening her maw and some fire was already forming at the back of her throat. He took that chance and quickly flipped in the air and fired a blue and red fire ball straight into her throat. The boy already knew that the dragons were that much fireproof inside of their own bodies, hence why it was important for baby dragons to learn to breath fire properly. Anothing this is that dragons can breath fire by causing the air to combust and the wind from their fall, which was blowing upward, along with Hiccup's fireball made the explosive air inside of her combust while still inside of Red Death. The excess of fire leaked from her mouth, but it wasn't oriented to any place in particular.

They all could hear her horror-filled roar as the fire burnt her insides, causing her deadly wounds.

Hiccup, however, couldn't turn in time to fly away, he soon hit the water being followed by Red Death's body falling into the sea on the same spot as Hiccup had fell. The impact caused a small wave towards Berk's beach.

The vikings cheered seeing the unmoving and carbonized body of Red Death on the sea, but they soon started to see the other dragons getting inside of the water and making noises as if they were looking for something or someone.

Astrid then realized that Hiccup had killed Red Death, who laid on the sea with half of her body over the water. However the night fury was nowhere to be seen.

End of chapter 39

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	40. Sorrowful decision

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, Akirisan X, 64maddness, RandomNumbers523156, AngetianPrincess18, Tanon, Tagesh, Burn Note and kittyhawk09 for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

* * *

Hiccup dragon form wasn't hydrodynamic in the slightest. He struggled trying to flap his wings inside of water, but it was futile. However, he changed back to his human and managed to get to the surface. Once he got there he gasped for air and started to swim to shore, ignoring the pain of the salt water on his wound.

Sveina and Karsi rushed to the sea yelling for Hiccup's name. However, they couldn't swim very well, so they tried to scout the sea from the air trying to catch at least the glimpse of Hiccup's body under the sea to rescue him.

When they saw a red-haired boy gasping for air and coughing, they rushed towards him. Sveina used her feet grab both Hiccup's arms and took him out of the water and returned him to the shore.

Hiccup was still coughing a little as the vikings started to approach them. Karsi quickly jumped in front of them to black the path to his mother and brother.

Stoic was in front of the young deadly nadder and stared at him angrily. "Don't attack, Karsi! Please…" Hiccup said behind him in human language so everyone could also hear and understand.

"I won't attack him, but it doesn't mean I'll let him come too close!" Karsi responded.

What the dragon said was nothing but hissing to stoic who asked "What did it say?"

He felt a bit ridiculous for asking it, since he never cogitated that dragons could even think.

Hiccup made sure to emphasize: "**He** is my brother and his name is Karsi. He's just being super protective, but it'll be better for us to talk from this distance."

Stoic didn't even know how to even begin such conversation, but he started with something that plagued his sleep for countless nights: "What...happened to you seven years ago?"

Hiccup hoped his father would believe his words as he explained, not just to him, but also to the other dragons, after all, they also deserved to know the entire truth: "Seven years ago Uncle Spitelout revealed me the secret of our family. He told me how this claw-shaped birthmark was a symbol of those who were born with the ability to turn into a specie of dragon called night fury. For some reason it appears randomly in our family."

Stoic remembered that his brother shared the same birthmark as Hiccup and the only other person he knew, besides them, to also have this birthmark was his grandfather. He also remembered that hiccup told him about how Spitelout went out with their grandfather to 'train', but he didn't suspect it was because of the birthmark.

Hiccup then continued: "As far as uncle Spitelout told me, he wanted to use this power to rule the dragons and exterminate the humans and he was willing to kill his own family and sacrifice dragons in the process…"

"This is a **LIE**!" a familiar voice shouted among the crowd.

It was Snotlout who was holding his axe and stomping furiously at Hiccup's direction.

"My dad was a honorable viking! Do you think I'm going to believe you? You are not Hiccup. He was a weakling, but I know that he was no dragon. Don't listen to him, uncle Stoic! Let's kill them all now!" Snotlout said furiously.

The dragons were surprised to hear Hiccup's history and also for understanding him in human language, but the same couldn't be said to Snotlout. They didn't understand a word he had said, but they could see that he meant harm to them and because of that, the dragons hissed and got ready for combat.

Hiccup noticed that and tried to fix the situation: "I proved I'm Hiccup and also proved that both uncle Spitelout and I can transform into dragon. Seven years ago, during the invasion, you guys must have found a dead dragon that looked just like me. He tried to kill me and almost succeeded. I don't ask you to believe my words on faith only. Think a little while and you'll see that I speak the truth. You can't just ignore the evidence in front of you."

Snoutlout growled angrily and was about to charge to attack Hiccup, when Stoic turned to him and told him to calm down, despite of the teen's protests.

Stoic himself couldn't deny there was many true things about what his son had said. But he still found difficult to believe that Spitelout would betray him like that.

Hiccup, seeing that things seemed to have calmed down, continued: "I couldn't control my powers very well back then. If it weren't for these dragons, I wouldn't have survived. They've become my family too. I learned many things from them. I love them as much as much as I love you, father. That's why I want this nonsensical war to end. Humans and dragons have been fighting because of this island and what both parties gained with that? Nothing. The dragons have their own home, humans theirs. Don't you think it's time to just stop attacking each other?"

It was Stoic's time to reply: "Attacking? These beasts invaded us countless times before! If you really re my son, you should've know that!"

Hiccup shook his head and then said: "Yes, I remember that. I'm not saying it's wrong to defend yourselves when attacked first. But, father, when the vikings had come to this island, they killed off several innocent dragons and let's not forget about the slavery at the arena since that time. Besides, I remember very well that you traveled many times to try find as many dragon's nests and destroy them. There is no right side here. That's why I'm just asking for both sides to drop their hatred."

The weredragon hoped deep down what he had just said had some influence on both the vikings as well the dragons near him. Sveina was relieved beyond words to know that her son saw her and her other children as family, but her major worry was about what the humans would do.

The vikings looked at their leader not sure of what he would do. It surprised everyone when the man said: "Gobber, untie that dragon…"

Everyone murmured among themselves. Many didn't believe Hiccup was saying the truth. They were thinking that their leader had gone crazy.

Gobber slowly approached Galmann, but the dragons didn't seem keen to let him approach the tied deadly nadder. Gobber felt like walking straight into a lion's den.

"Let him. He's just going to undo the net and free Galmann. He means no harm. Please, believe me." Hiccup said.

Sebbi, Reinn and the two young female deadly nadders allowed Gobber approach Galmann closely. They were ready to rip his head off if he tried anything. The human wasn't fond of the situation either, especially because he was pretty much surrounded and by dragons and he wondered if that would be his end.

But then the blacksmith looked at Hiccup and sighed. He decided to give the boy some credit for going so far to stop both sides from trying to murder each other. He quickly worked on the knot he designed. It needed a bit of skill to untie it. Just pulling it wouldn't work.

When he finished it, Galmann got up carefully and stretched his wings to get rid of the cramp. The young deadly nadder didn't expect the human to actually release him.

After he untied the dragon, the blacksmith slowly got up and backed away from the dragons who didn't try to do anything bad against him, instead they were making noises he couldn't understand.

The two older dragons were just asking Galmann if he was alright, which he was. The deadly nadder looked at the human and had to wonder if humans were as vicious creatures as they were portrayed to him before. They easily outnumbered them and if they wanted to they could kill them all, but they weren't attacking.

After that Galmann, Ranka, Sigga, Sebbi and Reinn walked near Hiccup, Karsi and Sveina. Both humans and dragons stared at each other no sure of how to proceed next.

Hiccup was hopeful that he was actually getting somewhere. Astrid, now surrounded by her parents, who didn't dare let her move a inch away from them, was admired by how Hiccup was handling the situation.

However, one viking came running fast towards his leader. He then said: "Stoic, we just checked for casualties and we've got only two. Geirr died mauled in the arena and also Skotr was burnt to death. These dragons were responsible for it!"

"WHAT?" Stoic asked surprised. "So, you were lying, after all!"

Hiccup knew that the one to kill that first viking was probably his mother. He then remembered he killed the second one himself in order to protect his family earlier.

Hiccup then said trying to fix the situation: "My mom came here to try find her mate, who was imprisoned here. She wouldn't kill someone out of a whim."

However, his words, had the opposite effect on the viking leader: "Your mom? You dare call her your **MOTHER**? Did you forget who is your mother, Hiccup? You dare betray Valhallarama? You prefer to be with these abominations than with your own flesh and blood?"

The dragons didn't understand, but they didn't like the man's tone towards Hiccup, who then countered: "Do not say that about me! You have no idea how much I wished I could have met my biological mother, but I didn't. It doesn't change the fact that I see this dragon as my mother. She raised me. She gave me love. She opened her family to me. I love her as much as I love you. Now it's my turn to say to you to no insult them like that!"

Sigga then asked Hiccup, worriedly: "Is he insulting us?"

Karsi then answered for Hiccup seeing that his silence pretty much gave away the answer: "Did you expect anything other than spite from the humans?"

Faksi then approached and said: "Love? How can these beasts even know how to love? They are monsters that have fun in preying on us. We lost many good people thanks to them and now they killed two more of us and you expect us to just forget about our loved ones that died thanks to them?"

Hiccup gritted his teeth and replied: "My family and most of the dragons take no joy from killing. What was done here, today, was nothing but self-defense. Do not even dare to compare dragons with you. At least the dragons don't enslave humans and create a whole tradition about making a celebration when a dragon hurts and kills a human while watching it all happen and cheer to see the human suffer. Does that sound familiar?"

Faksi growled and his friends quickly told him to shut up and let Stoic do the talk, since Faksi was actually making the vikings sounds like the bad people in that situation.

Stoic closed his eyes. His son's words were nothing, but true. His son proved to everyone that Dragons could understand words, in their own language and Hiccup's words, for some reason. And He actually felt bad for treating dragons like beasts now that he knew that dragons were sentient.

Truth to be told, Stoic wanted to say to his son that he could stay. He wanted him back, but his heart was divided between being a father and the leader of the vikings. But as Faksi pointed out, he can't flat out forget all the lives lost due dragon attacks. As the leader he owned his people at least some closure about it.

With a great pain in his heart he said firmly: "Leave. You all. And never come back. I'll allow you to leave unharmed and I'll not persecute or enslave dragons anymore, however do not think dragons are welcome here. Spread the word to all dragons you know. Say that we'll not attack them anymore, but if they ever trespass, do not think we'll be merciful. We had many losses already as it is. We'll not risk losing more because of creatures we can't even comprehend what they're trying to say."

Hiccup opened his mouth to argue, but stoic raised his hand to stop him: "That's my final word, Hiccup. You either take my offer, or I'll have to understand your stay here as a desire to attack us. This is your chance to prove you're telling the truth. Make sure all dragons stay away from viking lands and we shall stay away from dragons."

Hiccup felt horrible. He wished he could do something to make his father understand that he the dragons weren't going to do something like attacking the vikings behind their backs.

Astrid felt really bad for Hiccup, however, she found herself in the same position as he. She couldn't find anything to help the boy with his case. But she hoped he would take Stoic's offer and leave. Maybe, after both sides cool their heads, they could talk again.

As for the rest of he vikings, they were somewhat glad their leader didn't lose his head entirely. But some of them wondered how Hiccup and the dragons would react. Many thought they would try fight and they would be ready for the dragons.

The weredragon looked to his family and the other two dragons and spoke in dragon language "Let's go…" then he morphed into his dragon form and flapped his wings.

The other dragons didn't understand, but they quickly followed Hiccup. The weredragon looked back at his father and held back the tears. If he were alone he might have disobeyed his order and tried to convince him to be friends of the dragons until the very end, but there were many lives that depended of his actions and he would not put their lives on danger like that.

His family was curious to know what exactly that man had said, but they decided to inquire it later since they could see Hiccup's sorrowful expression.

Sveina flew next to Hiccup and said trying to comfort him: "There are many things I don't know about you, Hiccup. But I want to say that no matter what, you're still part of this family. I hope you can open yourself to us when you're ready, of course…"

What Sveina said was repeated by his siblings. This made Hiccup smile a bit. He was glad that he still had a family, but he still felt like there was still a hole in it without his father…

After that, Karsi gained courage enough to ask his mother: "Mom, you didn't find dad, didn't you?"

After a brief pause she answered: "No…He was already gone from this world when I arrived…" She left out the part about Anki died just a few days ago on purpose. She didn't want to depress her children even further.

Hiccup felt like another blow had been dealt to him. Anki was gone because of the vikings. But at least he hoped his father would keep his deal of not capturing dragons anymore. So there would be no more tragedies like that.

_'You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, boy. What you did was impressive. Really impressive…_' Ormhildr said to Hiccup.

_'Ormhildr? I thought you had decided to not talk to me again._' Hiccup said in his mind quite annoyed by the sudden return of the priestess.

'_It isn't what you're thinking about…'_ she started saying before she was interrupted by a very angry Hiccup.

'_Oh really? Where were you when I was fighting red Death or even when I needed your help to explain my situation to my family?'_

The dragoness already expected something like that. _'I didn't help you with your family issues because you created them yourself by trying to unite both humans and dragons, something you should have known it's impossible._'

Hiccup didn't reply to that.

'_As for my silence during your fight with Red Death, I must admit I had given up entirely on you. I thought you were going to be killed along with everyone else. I never expected for you to defeat her._' Ormhildr said.

'_But in the end, it was for __**nothing**__! I couldn't…I should've done things better. I should have been able to prevent all those deaths. If I had done it, then my dad wouldn't hate dragons anymore!_' Hiccup said to her.

'_Red Death is dead and you, your family and even some other dragons managed to get away from the humans alive. That is something, my boy…Besides, if your father is as honorable as you image he is, he'll keep his promise as long as you spread the word about his warning_' the priestess said truthfully.

"HELLO! OVER HERE!" a dragon suddenly shouted from bellow them.

They all looked to see who was calling them and they saw a sea dragon with his head out of the water. The flying dragons didn't approach the stranger worried he might be one of Red Death servants "Wait here, I'll go check this." Reinn said before going down near the sea dragon.

"What do you want?" the small three-horned dragon asked.

The sea dragon was a bit surprised by the aggressive tone of his voice, but he imagined it was because they had a very harsh time to bring down Red Death.

The sea dragon then replied: "I'm Jarpi. I came here looking for the family of a deadly nadder called Unna. She's at our island and she's very hurt. Some dragons, under Red Death's command, tried to kill her, but we managed to protect her. I was sent here to look for her family and you have no idea how surprised I was when I saw Red Death's body in the sea."

"Unna is my sister. Where is she? And how do we know you're not lying to us? Dagr sent dragons to kill us before." Sveina said approaching Reinn.

"I know that. We've dealt his her servants before, but I bet they'll stop once they hear Red Death is dead!" Jarpi said.

He could see now that they've probably been betrayed in the worst way possible by their former comrades. He couldn't blame them for being cautious with him. He then said: "Why don't you all come with me. I know you probably don't believe me, but your sister has been moved to another island thanks to a boneknapper, who saved her. Besides, people served Red Death by fear. I doubt someone will try to attack you anymore."

Sveina could see that this sea dragon didn't know Dagr. She then turned to ask Sebbi and Reinn to watch her children while she checked her sister when Karsi said already predicting his mother's actions: "We're going too, mother. You know we'll always stick together no matter what." He finished with a grin.

'_He really resembles his father…_' Sveina thought before saying, knowing that would be futile to make her children stay put in an island while she went to a possible dangerous place. "Alright…But at the first sign that they are lying to us, I want you to escape from there as quickly as possible."

The other flying dragons agreed with her terms and started following the sea dragon to where Unna was.

End of chapter 40

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Next chapter will be the last one, it'll probably be a big one. Until next update.


	41. Epilogue

Author notes:

1)English is my second language. Forgive me for any mistake.

2)I don't own How to Train your dragon, obviously. I only own the plot for this story and the eventual OCs

3)Dragon language is going to be written "like this"

4)Thanks Truephan, Akirisan X, 64maddness, RandomNumbers523156, Maho Kijutsu, AngetianPrincess18, Tanon, Tagesh, D-ZombieDragon, kittyhawk09 and THE NIGHTS RAGE for your reviews. I hope you'll like this chapter as well.

5)Just remembering: This is a T rated story and it'll have blood, violence and some foul language in some parts of it.

6) I would like to apologize for the huge delay to update this story. I had a lot of important exams, finish my thesis and among other things in order to finish my college. Yup I'll graduate on 19th of this month! I just hope you can enjoy the final chapter of this story.

* * *

Hiccup, his family, Sebbi and Reinn were following the sea dragon, Jarpi, to his home island, where Unna was resting. Hiccup was still devastated that his father banished him and his dragon family from the island. What was worse is that there was nobody to put the blame on. He was sure his mother kill that viking to protect herself and he even killed a viking in order to protect his family.

He also couldn't blame his father for having such decision. He was the leader of the humans in Berk and if he had tried to force everyone to accept the dragons as friends they vikings could hurt or even kill his father.

Sveina looked at her son sadly only wondering what could be going through his head. She knew he loved her and the other dragons. What hurt her he most was the fact that Hiccup hid from her that he was half human, but she couldn't really blame him for doing so. She wanted to make sure her son knew that he was still loved not only by her, but also by his siblings.

Sveina flew next to Hiccup and said to him, snapping the boy out of his thoughts: "Don't worry Hiccup. We'll keep that as a secret. And don't worry much about Unna, when we find her I'll giver the news myself."

Then the motherly deadly nadder told the other dragons flying in the sky but not loud enough for the sea dragon to hear. "Please keep what you discovered about Hiccup as a secret. I know this is odd for all of you, but bear in mind that if other dragons discover about him, they might not be so…receptive."

Karsi, Ranka, Sigga and Galmann agreed with her terms. They were as shocked as Sveina when Hiccup revealed himself and despite of him being half human, he clearly showed that he cared about his family more than being viking. The discovery of him being half human didn't change the fact that Hiccup was still the one they knew and loved.

Sebbi and Reinn only met Hiccup a few hours ago, but they had some respect towards the boy after he put his very neck in anger to save his family. So they also agreed with Sveina.

Jarpi could only wonder what they were talking about since he was underwater and peeked often to make sure they were still following him. He just thought they must be commenting about what happened a Berk or if he was leading them into a trap.

Hiccup spent the rest of the travel explaining how his father would leave the dragons alone as long as they avoided viking islands. This was easier said than done. They would have to figured it out a way of convincing every dragon to not step on the Vikings lands in order to keep the peace. Apart from that they also discussed what to do in case the sea dragon was leading them to a trap. But they also hoped he was telling the truth about Unna.

After a few hours of flight they finally arrived at a quite huge island where Unna was. They were all glad that they finally could get some rest to their wings, but they still didn't let their guards down.

Jarpi came out of the water and walked on the beach sand then he said: "Follow me. I'll guide you there."

Then they all followed Jarpi into the island. Hiccup, Karsi, Sigga and Galmann were a bit surprised to see another dragon colony that resembled theirs so much. It was their first time meeting other dragons, however their mother had told them that different dragon colonies have different customs and traditions, some are similar to theirs others didn't. Sveina also had taught them to not let the looks deceive them.

A terrible terror greeted Jarpi by saying "Jarpi, I'm glad to see you in one piece."

The sea dragon just rolled his eyes at the joke attempt and then asked: "Where is our leader. I brought the ones he asked me to look for."

"Oh! He's with our guest right now. Follow me." The terrible terror responded.

And so they all followed the small dragon into the woods until they reached a cave. "Hey, I'm going to go fish a little. Wanna come, Japir?"

"Thanks, but I have something to report to Yngvarr" The sea dragon replied.

"Okay. See you later then" with that the terrible terror left into the direction they had come.

At the cave's entrance, they could hear two voices. One of them being familiar to Sveina and her family. Japir, Sveina, Hiccup, Galmann, Karsi, Ranka and Siugga entered it and when they walked past a turn inside of the cave, Sveina saw her sister laying on an improvised bed made of leaves and then shouted: "Unna!"

Then she rushed towards her sister whose eyes beamed in joy to see Sveina and her family safe and sound.

Sveina wasn't able to hold back her tears of happiness. It wasn't just her who did such a thing. Hiccup and the four young deadly nadders also rushed happily to their aunt side and gently rubbed their heads against her own in a way to show affection.

Reinn and Sebbi kept a respectable distance from the family reunion not only to give them some privacy, but also to prevent an ambush. As for Japir looked at the scene

Sveina then realized that she was in the presence of a older looking dragon with a long neck. "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Sveina and this is my family."

Yngvarr smiled and replied: "There's no problem. I'm happy you could be found before Red Death reached you. Don't worry we can hid you until we can figure it out a strategy to fight back against her." 

The old dragon was glad Unna's family found her. He couldn't help to be a bit surprised when he saw Hiccup. The elder remembered that the injured deadly nadder had told him about how her sister adopted a dragon, but had never seen a dragon of that specie before.

Hiccup and the others blinked a few times when he said that. Japir then interrupted the conversation: "As, for that, I have to report that Red Death is dead, sir."

"WHAT?" Yngvarr shouted shocked. "Are you sure?"

The sea dragon nodded. "Yes. These dragons fought bravely against her and won! I managed to arrive soon enough to witness the end of the battle. I guess the vikings are going to do gods know what with her body."

"Vikings? What vikings?" The dragon elder asked now getting very confused.

Sveina looked at her family worriedly. Then Karsi butted in trying to protect his brother's secret identity: "We managed to convince the vikings to let us go. I mean, they let us go after we helped them to kill Red death" but Karsi added in his mind 'It was Hiccup who did the most of the work.'

Yngvarr stared in disbelief. "Are you sure about that? I've never seen a human show any kind of gratitude towards a dragon before."

Karsi then answered: "I agree with you on that. But I guess there's the first time for everything…"

His mother then used that as a cue to say: "But it'll be for the best if we keep away from any human village from this point forward. I believe they'll leave us alone if we leave them alone."

Unna's heart skipped a beat when she heard that her family was attacked by Red Death and in a Human village. "Why did you go there, Sveina? You put your entire family in risk!"

Sveina looked at her sister and replied: "I went there to find out if Anki was alive or not. I couldn't leave with the uncertainty… However, I told them" she looked to her children sternly and then back to her sister: "To wait for me until I was back. Yet they still disobeyed me."

And seeing how Anki wasn't with them, her sister figured it out what the truth was without pressing the subject. "At least you managed to come back safe and sound." Unna said smiling a bit.

After a short silence Sigga asked: "I just remembered what about the dragons at our home? Are they still trying to get us?"

Yngvarr then offered them: "You are welcome to consider this island your new home. We can protect you."

Sveina then said: "Thank you for your offer, but I think we need to put an end with Dagr's idiocy first. After they hear Red Death is dead, I believe most of the dragons will abandon his side. It's true we can't live in a place where our friends would betray us so easily. But I refuse to let myself or my family live in fear."

Galmann then asked: "So, how are we going to break the news for them?"

"That's good question, my boy. When some of the Red Death's followers came here, and discovered Unna was here, they went ballistic on us. Thankfully none of us died. But our aggressors didn't stop when we pleaded them to. So we had little choice in the matter. I don't like violence, but I'll not condone innocent being hurt." Yngvarr said still angry that fellow dragons would turn against each other like that.

The elder's words made Hiccup realize something: "So, nobody knows they were here, right?"

The elder replied not sure of what the boy meant by that: "That is correct."

Hiccup then said: "Then, we can have someone from here to tell them that the dragons came here and found nothing and that you guys had accepted to help them to look for us. Then you also tell them that you searched in a human village and found Red Death dead. They can even send their own scouts to check. I doubt the vikings will be able to get rid of someone as big as her so fast."

His expression saddened as he mentioned the vikings of Berk, but he tried his best to not shot it. However his entire family noticed that.

Unna felt a bit confused seeing her family's expression and could only wonder what had happened. "What happened?" she asked fearfully to her sister.

Sveina then answered with a low tone to her: "I'll explain to you later."

The elder liked the idea. "This might work! After thinking of the details, they'll have no reason to doubt us. After all Red Death's demise isn't a lie and there's a huge chance they won't attack you guys anymore."

"Probably." Sveina said also liking the plan. "But even if they promise to not harm my family, I still won't live with them anymore."

Yngvarr said: "I can understand that. But, as I said, you and your family are welcome to join us."

Sveina smiled and thanked him for his generosity.

Yngvarr smiled back and told them: "I'll leave you guys alone. I know you must be tired and want to spend some time together."

After that he left the cave along with Japir to meet with Sebbi and Reinn who were waiting there. They introduced each other to the older dragon who welcomed them as well to stay in his island. They thanked the elder who left to see if he could get any volunteer for the mission. He wasn't going to ask Japir since he had just arrived from a mission. The elder even told the sea dragon to rest.

Reinn and Sebbi, then got inside of the cave to see if Sveina and the others were alright.

When they got there they heard Ranka say: "What is this smell?"

Unna then replied: "This is the smell of some healing herbs for dragons they have to be burnt and passed over the wounds. They may smell, but they so their job quite well."

"We're so glad you're alright, aunt Unna." Hiccup said fondling her head against his own. He was truly glad that he didn't lose her. It even made him forget for a few moments about what had just happened.

Unna smiled and said: "I'm glad to see you all well too." But then her expression became serious and asked: "But what happened to you guys exactly? Why exactly did the vikings let you go? I saw how much you tensed when the vikings were mentioned." 

Every dragon looked at each other nervously. And then Sveina said: "We have a lot to talk, sister. The reason why the vikings let us go was because of Hiccup."

"Hiccup?" Unna asked now getting very confused.

Sveina nodded. She was glad the others just let her do the talk. Hiccup himself didn't even know how to give such news to his aunt.

Sveina then continued: "You see, Hiccup is…half human half dragon."

"Excuse me?" Unna said.

Sveina then continued: "I don't know all the details. But apparently some people in his family are born with the ability to turn into a dragon. I just discovered that. Hiccup wanted the dragons and the humans to be friends with each other, but…his father gave him a choice either betray us and stay with them or leave the viking village forever or leave the humans' lands forever and live with us."

"I'm sorry…but I find it too weird to be…" Unna started saying before Hiccup quickly turned into human in front of her and then back into a dragon.

The injured deadly nadder could only blink seeing that.

Hiccup then said: "I know you don't like humans, aunt Unna. But I would never hurt you or any dragon for the matter. What mom said is true. I could never abandon you. You are my family. I love you all and I hope this won't change how you…"

This time it was Hiccup's turn to be interrupted when his aunt raised from where she was laying and gently fondle Hiccup's right cheek. "That's enough Hiccup. I've had a hunch you were hiding something since you were so awkward when you were young. But I do know you enough to tell when you are lying and I know you're not. You don't have to prove me anything."

Hiccup couldn't stop the tears from flowing as his whispered: "Thank you, aunt Unna."

Sveina smiled as she saw her other children gather around Hiccup and trying to cheer him up.

Later that night, the deadly nadder family was still in the cave along with Sebbi and Reinn. They were all thankful to Yngvarr's hospitality since they were finally able to eat something.

Hiccup pondered a lot if he should or not tell them about Ormhildr. The priestess told him not to tell anyone about her. She told him that his family accepted him the way he was, so it was for the best to not over complicate things with the whole 'ancient dead dragon talking in my head'. Hiccup had to agree with that.

As for Sveina, she had asked Yngvarr when it would be the best moment to approach Dagr. The old dragon had already sent a dragon, after giving him all the instructions he needed to fool Red death's servants.

The elder told the deadly nadder to wait a couple of days before facing Dagr. After all they needed to make sure the thunder drum would be aware of his queen's demise.

* * *

At Sveina's original home, in the middle of an afternoon, two days later, Dagr was inside of his cave pacing nervously as he waited for the news of his queen. He was still unaware of what had happened to Red Death. He even sent a few dragons to go to the viking island to know why she was taking so long to kill the humans.

He knew that there was too much at stake there. He heard about Gunnvaldr's betrayal, Unna's escape, that there was no sign of her family and if they weren't captured by the time Red Death finished killing the humans, he was sure that his queen would turn against them. He even though Red Death was taking so long to return in order to give them time to find the deadly nadder family.

"We have huge problems, Dagr." Said a green dragon about as big as a cow entering the cave.

"What happened? Don't you dare tell me you can't find Sveina and her family." Dagr said impatiently.

The smaller dragon swallowed dry not liking to be the one to give him such news, in fact the dragons were discussing who would be the unlucky guy to deliver him the news.: "It's worse sir. We discovered that Red Death …was killed in a human island. One scout from one of the dragon colonies we recruited discovered that and we also sent one to be sure he wasn't lying."

"**WHAT?"** Dagr roared furiously making the smaller dragon be knocked out of his feet sue the sound wave impact. Thunder drums couldn't produce fire since his lungs were made mostly for sound waves, which are deadly to both humans and dragons.

"This is impossible! Red Death can't be killed! She's the most powerful dragon that ever lived. There's no way puny humans could kill her so easily." Dagr said.

"I don't know how the humans did it sit, but there's more…" the green dragon said trying to be done as quickly as possible with his message in order to get away from the cave. He knew that his leader would be even more angered after the second news he had to give.

"What is it?" Dagr asked furiously.

"Sveina, her family and a bunch of other dragons are outside waiting for you." The green dragon squaled before storming out of the cave not wanting be there when Dagr met them.

The Thunder drum quickly left the cave. To meet several dragons he had never met before along with Sveina and her family, alongside them there was also the doomfang who had killed the monstrous nightmare, Afi, when he had attacked their island. He offered himself to meet the dragon who freed the monster who killed his parents. The doomfang just wanted an excuse to kill the thunder drum himself.

What Dagr didn't know was that many dragons of his colony deserted as soon as they heard about Red Death's demise. They weren't fond of working for her and they feared Dagr would try to boss them around. This left the thunder drum with few loyal dragons who clearly wouldn't be able to pick a fight with some many dragons.

As for Sveina's family being there, she didn't have much choice in the matter. The only way she could think of preventing them to come along was to put them into a cave and block the entrance. The only one who was absent was Unna, for obvious reasons.

"Why are you here? What's going on? Who are they?" the thunder drum inquired.

Sveina tried to keep her cool to not go ballistic on the older dragon. She had a very specific goal and, if possible, she wanted to nobody to get hurt in that meeting. "The reason why I'm here, Dagr, is to put a stop in your madness."

"Come again? A stop in my madness? All I did was to assure that the humans were done for! Don't get me wrong, Sveina, I wasn't fond of giving you and your family to Red Death, but if your sacrifice meant for the dragons to live in peace, so I accepted the price. I regret nothing." The thunder drum said using his body to shield the cave and the little ones sleeping inside of it.

Sveina growled: "Red Death is dead, Dagr, and we helped killing her!"

"You what? How dare you? Red Death was our only chance to get rid of the humans!" The thunder drum roared, making the earth rumble a bit.

Sveina knew that it was unwise to stay so close to a furious thunder drum, since he could kill her if she were too close to him.

The older dragon then continued: "How's that even possible. My scout said that our queen was killed by humans and…" then he looked around and finally realized that the dragon who gave him the news was nowhere to be found, along with several of his allies

"I can't believe I was betrayed! I can't believe you joined the dammed humans" Dagr said furiously.

Sveina could only scoff at his comment: "The enemy of my enemy if my friend, at least for that moment. But it must feel good to be betrayed, doesn't it? Does it feel good to know that you only had a grip on the other dragons because of Red Death? Because of your constant threat you made the dragons here to change the respect they had to you for fear. You're almost alone."

Dagr growled at her and said: "Don't mock me woman. I'm not in mood for your petty games." 

Sveina growled back at the older dragon: "Believe me, Dagr, I want to see you dead, more them anything. Don't dare think I'll ever forgive you for what you've done against my family. What prevents me from doing so is because I know that you have young grandchildren to take care of since your son and your daughter-in-law are dead."

After a brief silence they all heard a infant's voice saying: "What's going on, grandpa?"

It was one of Dagr's grandchildren. She was barely four years old. "What are you doing here, Amma! Go back to your nap with your brothers, now!"

"But grandpa, we heard you yelling…" the small thunder drum said.

Dagr then jolted and stayed in front of her and said: "Don't dare to hurt her!"

The doomfang, Hattr, said: "Funny. You are so eager to sacrifice the children of others but you can't even conceive to sacrifice your own. Hypocrite much?

Dagr was about to use his sound wave against the big sea-serpent dragon even though he was too old to fight someone, especially someone of the size of a doomfang who was three times his size.

Seeing how the meeting was becoming a battlefield, Sveina quickly intervened: "Look, Dagr, we are here to offer you a simple deal. You'll never try to harm or plot against any dragon or human for as long as you live. This means that you must forget that we even lived here. In exchange, we'll leave you alone."

Dagr didn't like the fact that he didn't have any bargain power in this conversation, but he couldn't decline such offer either. But he had to ask one last thing: "I Understand and accept that I'll never even try look for you ever again. But Why leave the humans alone? Did you forget what they had done to your mate or have you just forgotten about him and got yourself a new one?"

This time it wasn't just Sveina who was furious, even her children who were patient enough to let their mother take care of the conversation wanted to dismember that thunder drum for his words. Thankfully Sveina manged to say: "Don't push your luck, Dagr. One more comment like this I **will** kill you. I'1ll not let you to disrespect my late mate like that. It was as I said. We cooperated with the humans to kill Red Death and it's for the best if we left the humans along. Even you have to recognize that the humans didn't try to attack us. They couldn't even if they wanted to. Remember that these islands are impossible for their ships to navigate. If we leave the humans be, they might even leave us alone."

"You're pathetic to believe they would just let us be, Sveina!" Dagr said trying to sound threatening.

Karsi then growled: "And you're dead if you don't accept it."

"Karsi! That's enough!" his mother said looking back to Dagr. "So, what is your choice?"

Dagr gritted his teeth and then said: "Fine! Have it your way, Sveina. I'll never bother to try looking for you ever again. Just don't come crying to me when the humans start attacking you!"

"Don't worry, Dagr. We are sure we'll never see each other again as long as you keep your side of the bargain. Just be sure to let all the dragons who still live here to know of our terms." The deadly nadder said before looking at her children and also new friends: "Let's go back home. Everyone."

With that all the dragon started to fly back to their home. Only Hattr stayed to say one last thing: "Mark my words, Dagr, the only thing that keeps me from killing you right now is because of that child next to you. But if you so much try to hurt someone else, I swear I'll come back to claim your head!" then Hattr went to the sea and left the island back to his home.

The dragons from Dagr colony then left the area and started to discuss among themselves if it was wise to remain there. After witnessing that and also knowing Dagr for so long, they were sure the old dragon might try something stupid and since no one had the courage to actually fight against him, they wondered to think of new places to move with their families since they didn't want to get caught in the middle of a meaningless war.

As for Dagr, he could only swallow his own hatred when little Amma called his attention again. He could see that his granddaughter was frightened because of what the other dragons had said. The old thunder drum even saw his other grandchildren peeing from the cave.

He could see they were all sacred with what had just happened and the best thing he could think of was to comfort them.

* * *

Six months later, at the middle of the night, Hiccup found himself flying towards Berk once again. '_My mom is so going to kill me…_'

'_Who do you prefer to do that? She or your father? Because both will have reason enough to do so because of what you're doing_.' Ormhildr said in his mind chuckling a bit enjoying her own 'joke'.

Hiccup shivered with the thought: '_That's not funny, Ormhildr. I'm only doing this because of what you made me remember. That Snotlout's children might be born with the same birthmark as I have. I have to let my father know that. Besides, if I told mom about this before going to Berk she and my brothers and sisters would try tag along too. But it'll be better for my dad to see me alone and not in company with five other dragons.'_

The priestess then said: '_I bet if your aunt could she would tag along as well…But she has been busy being courted by that dragon Sebbi. Who would have guessed they were an item in the past.'_

Ormhildr had said the second part after she remembered Unna's real condition. The priestess didn't want to sadden Hiccup, especially at such important moment.

Unna had recovered from many of her injuries. She could walk on her own just fine. The problem was that her wings didn't function anymore. They were damaged beyond any medicine they knew.

Oddly enough she didn't seem to mind it that much. Sure she was clearly saddened after receiving the news that her wings were crippled for life, but she found new joys in her life and as, the priestess said, she was falling in love with Sebbi.

Hiccup was a bit saddened to remember his aunt predicament. But he was glad that she wasn't going to let that control her life. He was also happy that his family adjusted well to his new home. Each member of his family adjusted very well to it. Karsi started to have some leadership lessons from Yngvarr, Galmann and Ranka started to learn how hunt better thanks to Hattr and Reinn. As for Sigga, she started to learn more about medicinal herbs for dragons. As for his mother she found a place as one of Yngvarr's advisor's and she also gave Karsi some good lessons.

As for Hiccup, he wanted to know a bit about everything before deciding what he truly wanted o specialize in his life. He wasn't very sure since there were many roles he grew fond of.

That night, Hiccup had sneaked out of his new home not sure if he could be back before everyone woke up. Knowing his luck his mother would skin him alive and then ask him why he had done something dangerous that.

After a few hours of flight. He finally reached Berk and managed to get unnoticed by staying away from the watch towers and landing in the forest. He tiptoed still in his dragon form because it was the form that granted him the best camouflage.

Hiccup walked around getting near of the village when he heard two people talking to each other.

"Are you practicing with your axe again, Astrid? I heard some noises coming from here during a patrol. Just came here to check." Stoic, who was holding a torch, said startling the girl.

The teen smiled sheepishly and said: "Yeah…I know this is the most weird hour to do so, but it's the only time I can practice that without my parents knowing. They're still acting crazy after what happened six months ago. I'm not defenseless, you know."

Stoic smiled and replied: 'They're just worried about you. I know how they must be feeling…" Stoic quickly shook his head. And continued: "At least, Faksi and the other villagers left you alone after that huge dragon incident."

"Yeah…" Astrid said.

It was true that many people started to doubt Astrid's loyalty at the beginning, but, after seeing how she fought against Red Death, many villagers changed their mind about her.

But bringing back this subject also was a bit painful for the viking leader since he hadn't had any news of his son and he was sure that there was no way they would meet again.

When Hiccup saw Astrid and Stoic alone he saw that as his chance to talk with them. He didn't mind Astrid being here as he talked to his father. He turned into human to make sure to his father he had no ill intentions and walked near them, which made some noise among the foliage.

"Who's there!" Shouted Spike getting his axe ready with his free right hand.

Astrid also held her weapon not knowing who was there. But she soon lowered it when both moonlight and the flames of Stoic's torch showed it was Hiccup, who remained hiding part of his body in a bush for obvious reasons.

"Hi, dad. Hi, Astrid." He said nervously as he waved them.

"What are you doing here?" Stoic demanded both happy and angry to see his son there. "Why did you break our deal? I can't believe I was a fool to believe in a dragon's words!"

Hiccup was taken a little aback with his father hostility. He expected it, but it doesn't mean he liked it.: "This isn't what it looks like, dad. I came here alone, so I could speak to you about something really important. I couldn't talk to you about it back then. Please just hear me out before jumping into any conclusion."

Stoic didn't let go of his axe and replied: "I hope it's really important, Hiccup. Say it and then leave." He said that last part more concerned if others found out his son was there, luckily, the weredragon was still in his dragon form so it was hard to see him in the night, except for his glowing eyes.

Astrid was glad Stoic didn't go ballistic against Hiccup. There was so much she wanted to talk to him and she hoped: "Do I need to leave, then?" Astrid said not really wanting to leave.

"No, you can stay Astrid." Hiccup told her. Then he turned to his father and then continued: "You see, dad, our family…condition isn't over with just me. Any kid Snotlout might have can be born with the same…condition as I have. You'll know it if the child if born with the claw shaped birthmark. And I'll know it because…well. I'll just know it. Call it dragon instinct."

Hiccup didn't want to tell them yet about Ormhildr. The priestess would be aware of any child born with her little gift. So she could tell Hiccup of the birth of any child with the birthmark.

Stoic then froze in realization. He hadn't thought of that. The fact that Spitelout was like Hiccup only gave credit to what his boy had just said. Even Snotlout was unaware that his children might grow to become like Hiccup.

Hiccup then said: "Look. I'm telling you this because I can volunteer to talk to him or her and teach him or her everything I discovered during the years and also to not make this child feel so lonely."

If the choice were Stoic's alone he would have agreed with Hiccup, but he couldn't allow his son back to Berk much less let the boy come in secret to Berk so often. As for the latter option, someone might discover it and hell would break lose on Berk.

The man then sad with a sad expression. "I'm sorry, son but I can't go back with my word. I know of the importance of what you had just told me, but I just can't let you back here not even if you come secretly…"

Hiccup then looked at the ground not sure of what to say. He was sure that his father would at least allow him to come secretly to Berk. "I…" he started saying but there was no sentence to be formed.

There was a brief awful silence there.

"Wait a minute. What about the islands in the far western from here. I heard my parents talking about them once." Astrid pointed out with a smile in her face as soon as she remembered of said place.

"What about it? Those islands are unfertile, there's no wildlife or any resources. Nobody goes there. It's pointless." Stoic replied.

"Exactly" Astrid said hoping Hiccup and Stoic would understand.

But the two didn't quite understand what she had just said.

"Sir, you banished Hiccup and the dragons from viking islands. If that's a nobody's men island…" Astrid said without finishing her sentence on purpose to let Stoic realize what it meant. Then she added in her mind with a smile. 'Just because we can't welcome Hiccup here, it doesn't mean we must never see each other again'.

"You're right! Why didn't I think of it earlier?" Stoic said with a huge grin.

Hiccup's eyes beamed with joy with Astrid's idea. "Since that island doesn't belong to any viking I won't be breaking any rule! But I guess it would be better if don't spread this. At least not now. I don't think Snotlout is ready to receive such news. It's even possible he refuses to have children if he hears of this now."

Stoic nodded and said: "I'll wait for him to mature some more before giving him the news."

Stoic then told Hiccup: "Come back here in a week. I believe Gobber will want to see you again, boy. He kept talking to me about you and he was glad that you were alive and well. Together we can think of something."

The boy then asked Astrid: "Will you be here as well?"

The girl then said: "Sure. Maybe I can think of an excuse to go to that island along with you. Will you let me fly along with you again?"

Hiccup gave her a positive answer and then gave a warm smile and then turned back into a dragon. "It'll be better if I return home before mom finds out I'm gone and decides to kill me."

The mention of that dragon he referred as his mother made Stoic flinch. That was something he was not used to or even gave much thought. Part of him still expected his son to fully come back to the viking home. But he wasn't going to say anything about this subject. He didn't want to hurt his son and it was clear that those dragons have raised his son well. '_Maybe they raised him better than I ever could…_' The man thought with some sadness. He thought of that because he saw the fine young man Hiccup turned out to be. He wasn't the crybaby he remembered anymore.

Before Hiccup left he told him: "Have a safe travel back home, son."

Hiccup thanked his father and gave Astrid his farewells and then left looking forward his return next week. He even started to think how would be the best way to properly introduce his mother to his father without creating any coinflict.

After a while Hiccup asked curious to Ormhildr who have been quiet for this whole time: '_Aren't you going to say That was a big waste of time?_'

'_I decided to just watch your actions, my boy._' The priestess said.

'_Huh? What do you mean?_' the weredragon asked confused.

The dragoness replied: '_It's quite simple. Everything you did defied my logic so did the consequences of said actions. I still think it's impossible for dragons and humans to co-exist in perfect peace like you desire. But that doesn't mean you can't convince a few that dragons are good._'

The night fury flew back to his home

End of story

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Again, I'm really sorry for the huge update delay. Please review.


End file.
